Uma brincadeira do destino
by Mickky
Summary: Insatisfeita com a sua vida sem graça, Hermione tomou uma decisão que mudará completamente a sua vida. Mas o que ela não sabe é que a sua decisão irá mudar também a vida de um certo loiro...
1. Chapter 1

_**Tempo... Como este conceito é relativo! E mesmo assim a vida de todos nós acaba girando em torno dele. E quando a gente vê, já não há mais tempo... Essa é a sensação que assola meu corpo neste exato momento. A escola acabou há mais de dez anos e cada um seguiu o seu caminho.**_

_**Meu relacionamento com o Rony não durou muito depois que saímos de Hogwarts. Terminamos de comum acordo e eu não me arrependendo, éramos amigos demais para dar certo como namorados. Minha carreira profissional, no entanto, sempre esteve conforme o esperado, ou seja, brilhante. Mas o tempo passa e eu me pergunto. O que eu fiz? O que eu construí? **_

_Se alguém por acaso ouvisse estes pensamentos de Hermione Granger, iria pensar que ela está louca. Afinal ela é uma das mais prestigiadas funcionárias do departamento de cooperação internacional de magia, uma das poucas que tem acesso ao próprio ministro. Ela possui também vários livros publicados, alguns deles sendo usados até mesmo nas universidades bruxas. Além de ser a mulher mais nova a receber a ordem de Merlin por seus serviços prestados no combate a Voldemort. Sim... Hermione Jane Granger tem um currículo profissional invejável, segundo ela mesma para compensar a sua vida pessoal deprimente talvez quase inexistente._

_Do ponto de vista da sua vida pessoal o tempo parece não ter passado. Ela ainda é a bruxa mais inteligente dos últimos tempos, a melhor amiga de Harry, Rony e Gina. E o que mais? _

_**Mais nada, tenho de admitir. Parece que eu estagnei quando o assunto é a minha vida pessoal, estou exatamente da mesma forma que me encontrava quando saí da escola. Nada de marido, nada de filhos. Meus pais sempre cobram algo neste sentido, mas a despeito de uns poucos namorados esporádicos, minha vida amorosa continua a mesma de quando estava em Hogwarts, ou seja, deplorável.**_

_Perdida nestes devaneios, ela pensa em Rony Weasley, com quem namorou por algum tempo. Seu relacionamento mais sério em toda sua vida. __**Patético, Hermione Granger! **Ela pensa com desdêm. **Seu relacionamento mais sério foi com um amigo de infância. Você está com quase trinta anos! Onde está a família que você deveria ter formado? Onde estão seus filhos? Sua boneca preferida ainda está guardada esperando ser dada para sua menina. A menina que você não teve e que nunca terá se não tomar uma atitude!**_

_A impressão que Hermione tem é que o tempo parou, mas parou apenas pra ela. Para todos os seus amigos ele seguiu adiante como devia ser_

_Harry e Gina seguiram o caminho óbvio e se casaram dois anos após Hogwarts. A idéia inicial era esperar que ele terminasse o curso para auror e que Gina concluísse seu estágio no St Mungus. Mas isso era muito tempo para dois jovens tão apaixonados e como a ruiva já passava boa parte das noites com Harry, usando todo tipo de desculpas imagináveis para seus irmãos ciumentos, o casal resolveu oficializar de vez a união num casamento íntimo, mas nem por isso menos perfeito. Quando se fala em íntimo, diga-se uma cerimônia longe da imprensa bruxa com apenas a família e os amigos o que por si só ultrapassou duzentos convidados_

_Dois anos depois veio James e Hermione tem consciência que se dependesse de Harry, ele viria ainda antes. O menino que sobreviveu sempre foi louco para ter a sua própria família. Eles curtiram o pequeno James por dois anos então vieram as gêmeas, duas garotinhas ruivas com os olhos verdes do pai que Fred e Jorge disseram serem as suas pupilas. Harry finalmente tinha a sua tão sonhada família_

_Quanto a Rony... Seu amigo Rony por quem tinha um carinho mais que especial, mas não o suficiente para construírem qualquer coisa juntos. Hermione tem consciência de que quando terminaram, a maior sensação foi um alívio e a certeza que a amizade sempre prevaleceria. E ela tem certeza também que esta foi uma sensação mútua_

_Desfeito o compromisso, o ruivo tratou de aproveitar a sua vida de solteiro. E como ele aproveitou! Chegou até mesmo a ser eleito durante vários anos um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do mundo bruxo, segundo uma famosa revista de fofocas, a mesma que publicou um artigo de cinco páginas quando Harry Potter se casou. _

_Mas, voltando a Rony Weasley, ele tratou de aproveitar a sua vida de solteiro e estaria fazendo isso até hoje se não tivesse sido inevitável e irremediavelmente flechado pelo brincalhão deus do amor. E mais rápido do que qualquer um pensaria, o solteiro Ronald Billius Weasley se viu contraindo matrimônio com Pandora, uma bruxa espanhola que ele conheceu durante um curso em Madrid_

_E assim como Rony e Harry, todos os seus amigos da escola haviam encontrado seu caminho, Neville, Luna, Dino, todos os Weasleys. Apenas Hermione continuava sozinha, se sentindo parada no tempo_

_Por isso ela tomou uma decisão. Uma decisão que irá mudar totalmente a sua vida. Uma decisão um tanto inusitada e que ela tem consciência que irá chocar seus pais, seus amigos e todos aqueles com quem ela tem algum tipo de contato, mas uma decisão que ela vai levar adiante custe o que custar..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Vamos lá... Finalmente uma Draco/Hermione! E para aqueles que estão pensando "o que essa autora está fazendo que começou uma fic nova ao invés de escrever a quinta parte de a vida é feita de escolhas?" Eu respondo, calma pessoal! Ela está sendo escrita e em breve será postada. Como essa está mais adiantada eu resolvi postar primeiro. Mas podem ficar tranquilos que em breve tem a parte cinco

Originalmente essa fic seria universo alternativo, sem magia. Mas a medida que as idéias foram surgindo decidi que a história faria mais sentido no universo mágico. No entanto, ela ignora totalmente o último livro e vocês poderão encontrar vários personagens que a serial killer, ops, a JK matou

Bem é só. Espero que gostem da história e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai fazer essa autora muito feliz

Bjos


	2. Chapter 2

_Algum tempo depois..._

_Hermione espera sua amiga, Gina. Falta pouco tempo pra ela realizar seu grande sonho. É difícil acreditar, mas a morena está tomada de pavor. Antes parecia algo tão distante e irreal, no entanto à medida que o dia se aproxima, ela fica cada vez mais apreensiva. A morena ainda não tem certeza que tomou a decisão certa e tem certeza que a amiga achará que ela enlouqueceu de vez_

_**Sim, ela vai achar. **__Hermione pensa.__** Mas não vai me convencer a desistir!**_

_Seus pensamentos são interrompidos com a chegada de uma figura ruiva. Gina olha para a amiga com curiosidade_ – o que aconteceu? (_Ela pergunta)_ Você falou que precisava falar comigo, mas não disse sobre o que, e ainda pediu pra não comentar com ninguém (_ela suspira)_ você sabe que eu não gosto de ter segredos com o Harry.

Não vai ser por muito tempo, Gina (_Hermione fala para a amiga)_ logo ele vai saber. Até porque não é o tipo de coisa que dá pra esconder

_Gina olha para a amiga sem entender, então Hermione respira fundo_ – eu decidi que eu quero ter um filho, Gina. Eu decidi que vou ter um filho.

_A ruiva sorri_ – isso é ótimo, Mione! Eu sempre soube que você daria uma excelente mãe. Você está saindo com alguém? É sério? Você não me contou...

_Hermione suspira. __**Agora é que vem a parte difícil da coisa.**__ Ela pensa._ – Bem, Gina... (_Ela fala_ _escolhendo as palavras_) eu decidi que vou ter um filho, mas não pela maneira convencional...

_A ruiva olha para a morena como se esta de repente tivesse ficado verde fosforescente – _como assim, Mione? Como assim você não vai ter um filho da maneira convencional? Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma maneira de ter um filho que não seja encontrar um homem e...

Vocês bruxos podem não conhecer (_Hermione interrompe a amiga)_ mas os trouxas conhecem e é assim que eu vou fazer

_Gina olha para a amiga. Ela entende cada vez menos_

_Hermione respira fundo e olha para a ruiva_ – eu vou explicar, Gina, eu vou explicar como se faz e espero poder contar com você...

XXXXX

_Uma hora mais tarde_

_Hermione olha desanimada para a amiga. A morena já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes explicou para Gina como os trouxas fazem para ter um bebê sem ser da maneira convencional_

Quer dizer então (_Gina pergunta, boquiaberta. Pela décima vez, diga-se de passagem)_ que os trouxas usam essa tal de inserimação artificial pra ter bebês? Eu prefiro do nosso jeito (_a ruiva fala)_

Inseminação, Gina (_Hermione corrige)_ os trouxas fazem do jeito convencional na maioria das vezes, é claro. A inseminação é só para casos especiais, quando alguém não pode ter filhos, coisas assim.

Mas você pode ter filhos, Mione (_a ruiva argumenta)_ não há nada errado com você. Por que você não encontra um cara legal, se casa e faz seus bebês do jeito normal?

Encontrar um cara legal... (_Hermione suspira)_ você acha que é fácil? Você acha que eu nunca tentei? Não existem Harrys Potters a venda nas lojas, sabia? E a maioria dos caras com quem saí olham pra mim sem saber se pedem um autógrafo ou se fogem assim que eu abro a boca e falo que não me interesso muito por quadribol. Eu estou falando sério Gina! (_Hermione repreende a ruiva que cai na risada)_. Eu acho que sou independente demais pra eles

Você deixou o trasgo do meu irmão escapar porque quis! _– Gina argumenta_

Você sabe melhor do que eu que nós somos amigos demais pra dar certo como namorados (_Ela fala para a amiga) _é só ver o jeito que ele olha pra Pandora pra saber que nunca seria do mesmo jeito comigo

Você não vai mudar de idéia, não é? – _Gina agora fala com a amiga usando um tom sério e o__ olhar decidido que Hermione lhe dá diz tudo_

Adiantaria eu dizer que acho isso uma loucura? – _Gina ainda tenta argumentar de forma sensata_

Você sabe que não (_a morena fala de forma decidida)_. Eu quero ser mãe, Gina. Eu preciso disso pra me sentir completa. Você sabe do que eu estou falando

_A ruiva sorri ao lembrar-se de suas crianças. Sim, ela sabe do que a amiga está falando. Então ela suspira_ – mas o que você quer de mim?

A clínica exige um acompanhante caso aconteça alguma coisa. Eu não posso pedir pra minha mãe (_ela olha para a ruiva) _você é minha melhor amiga...

Ah não! (_Gina fala, estarrecida)_ eu não vou ajudar você nesta loucura! Quando o Harry descobrir... E o Rony então!

Por favor, Gina (_Hermione está disposta a implorar se for preciso)_ eu não tenho mais ninguém a quem pedir (_ela olha para a amiga de forma suplicante)_ eu quero muito ser mãe, eu preciso disso desesperadamente. O tempo está passando. Não me tire isso, por favor...

_Gina olha para a amiga e vê que ela realmente está falando sério e que ela vai mover céus e terra para conseguir o seu intento. A ruiva suspira_ – isso é realmente importante pra você?

Mais do que você imagina (_Hermione admite) _mais do que eu mesma posso descrever. Por favor, Gina. Diga que vai comigo

_Gina suspira. Ela sabe que não vai conseguir negar uma coisa tão importante para sua melhor amiga – _tudo bem, Mione. Eu vou. Mas não pense que eu concordo com essa loucura. O que eu tenho que fazer?

_Hermione apenas sorri, mas na verdade a sua vontade é abraçar a amiga e sair dando pulinhos_ – obrigada, Gina. Obrigada mesmo! Só o que você tem que fazer é me acompanhar e depois me levar pra casa. Eles pedem isso para o caso de me sentir mal durante o procedimento (_ela logo trata de explicar)_ não, não é nada grave. Talvez uma tontura ou mal estar. Pode ficar tranquila

_Gina olha para a amiga, a última coisa que a ruiva está é tranquila. Ela pergunta_ – você falou algo sobre um doador?

_Hermione se prepara para mais uma explicação_ – Isso mesmo. É necessário que haja um doador que, digamos assim, oferece a matéria prima necessária para se fazer um bebê, se é que me entende... A parte masculina...

E esse doador é um bruxo? _– Gina pergunta_

Provavelmente não – _Hermione fala sem saber aonde a amiga quer chegar_

Mas então seu filho... (_Gina fala procurando as palavras)_ ele pode não ser um bruxo, ele pode ser...

Eu sei! (_Hermione interrompe de forma enfática)_ Eu pensei nisso também, são as mesmas chances que eu teria caso me casasse com um trouxa. Nós temos vários casos de mestiços em nosso mundo. As chances não são grandes

Mas existem _– Gina insiste_

Sim, existem (_Hermione concorda)_ mas eu vou amar meu bebê do mesmo modo, isso não importa pra mim

Você quer muito esse filho... _– Gina fala olhando pra amiga _

_Hermione fica calada, mas em seu olhar está a resposta_

Quando será? – _A ruiva pergunta_

Amanhã – _É a resposta que Hermione dá_

XXXXX

_Na casa dos Potter_

_A família termina de jantar. Harry e Gina estão na sala, observando as crianças brincarem, dentro de pouco tempo elas irão se recolher. Harry notou que a ruiva está muito calada, o que não é de seu feitio. Ela está assim desde que voltou da casa da amiga. É como se a sua mente estivesse longe. Harry também percebeu que a sua esposa foi bastante evasiva ao dizer que esteve com Hermione, como se estivesse escondendo algo_

Tudo bem com a Mione? (_Harry pergunta e se espanta com o susto que a esposa leva)_ O que aconteceu?

_Ele nota que Gina fica levemente vermelha quando diz_ – Nada! Não aconteceu nada! Por que deveria ter acontecido algo?

_Ele nota também que ela respondeu rápido demais. Harry não fala nada, mas o olhar que dá à esposa é inquisidor o suficiente para que ela diga_ – por favor, Harry. É coisa dela, eu não posso contar. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Agora eu fiquei curioso – _Harry brinca_

Ela vai contar quando chegar a hora _(Gina fala e espera que isso encerre a conversa)_ eu não posso contar (_ela dá ao marido um olhar que diz "por favor não insista")_

_Harry suspira, derrotado. Ele sabe que a sua esposa nunca trairia um segredo da melhor amiga –_ e ainda dizem que as mulheres não são unidas

Nós sempre fomos unidas. A gente só não gosta de deixar vocês homens perceberem _(Gina fala sorrindo e então muda rapidamente de assunto)_ você viu o jornal hoje? A coluna da Rita Skeeter?

Essa mulher ainda existe?- _Harry pergunta, espantado_

Como diria um ditado trouxa que aprendi com a Hermione, vaso ruim não quebra _(Gina fala e pega o jornal)_ veja isso...

"Após um desaparecimento de quase três anos, Draco Malfoy finalmente retorna e assume novamente o controle das suas empresas. Muito se especulou durante o tempo em que ele deixou os negócios de sua família nas mãos de seus conselheiros, teorias que vão de que ele fugiu com uma dançarina trouxa que conheceu numa noitada em Las Vegas até que ele foi mordido por um vampiro e está se tratando permeiam a mente de todos os curiosos..."

_A ruiva faz uma pausa diante do olhar estarrecido do esposo e continua_

"Procurado por nossa reportagem, Draco Malfoy se recusou a dar qualquer declaração agindo como se fosse realmente normal simplesmente sumir da face da terra por tanto tempo"

E por aí vai _(Gina fala_ _para o marido)_ eu não me dei conta que ele sumiu por tanto tempo assim...

Por mim poderia ficar ainda mais tempo, a doninha não fez falta nenhuma! – _Harry fala com ironia_

_Gina não pode evitar um leve sorriso. A despeito da redenção de Draco na batalha em que Voldemort foi derrotado, onde ficou provado que ele foi um espião que trouxe muitas informações importantes para a derrota dos comensais. Nem seu marido, nem seu irmão engoliam o loiro_

Ora, Harry! (_ela fala num tom muito parecido com o que a sua mãe usaria)_ Você e meu irmão precisam parar de se comportar com o Malfoy como se fossem ainda crianças

É sempre ele quem começa – _Harry fala e por pouco não faz bico_

_Gina cai na gargalhada_

O que foi? – _ele pergunta meio emburrado_

Nada... _– Gina desconversa enquanto pensa. __**O que será que aconteceu com o Malfoy...**_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Em primeiro lugar, milhões de desculpas pela demora. Essa semana está sendo meio corrida pra mim e eu praticamente não consegui sentar pra escrever. Isso acabou atrasando não só essa fic, mas as outras também

Em segundo lugar, pra quem está esperando a vida é feita de escolhas parte 5, eu aviso que assim que eu postar o próximo capítulo desta aqui vou começar a postar a parte 5. Eu quero dar uma ajeitada nos capítulos que eu já tenho pronto e acho que neste tempo vai dar pra deixar do jeito que eu quero

Antes que eu me esqueça, eu não sou médica e nem faço nada relacionado à medicina, ou seja, não entendo nada de reprodução humana! Eu dei uma pesquisada no "santo google" pra tentar não escrever nenhuma besteira. Mas caso aconteça, por favor relevem, ou encarem como "licença poética"

Milhões de agradecimentos a todo mundo que está lendo, principalmente para aqueles que deixaram uma palavrinha pra mim. Vocês nem imaginam o quanto isso é importante

Bjos a todos. Prometo que vou tentar não enrolar tanto com o próximo ok. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, se alguém já está no pottermore e quiser me adicionar sou o LumosBronze27


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco olha para a mansão. Sua casa... O local que ele sempre chamou de lar. Ele nunca pensou que sentiria tanta falta. __**Finalmente estou em casa... **__Ele pensa enquanto abre a porta. Tudo continua igual, mas ao mesmo tempo as coisas parecem diferentes. Talvez por que ele mesmo esteja se sentindo diferente. Não há como não se sentir diferente tendo passado por tudo que ele passou_

_Ele caminha pela casa como se fosse a primeira vez. E pensar que da última vez que fez isso, ele o fez como um ritual de despedida. Draco tinha consciência que talvez nunca mais fosse voltar. Foram três anos, três longos anos que mais pareceram três décadas. Três intermináveis anos lutando contra uma doença e por ironia do destino uma doença que atinge basicamente aos trouxas._

_**Mas eu venci... **__Ele não pode deixar de pensar com um sorriso satisfeito.__** Eu venci e agora estou pronto para retomar a minha vida. Foi uma longa caminhada...**_

_**Sim... Foi uma longa caminhada... **__Ele pensa se recordando tudo que viveu nos últimos anos..._

XXXXX

_Há três anos atrás_

Câncer? _(Ele fala ainda sem acreditar no homem a sua frente)_ Câncer? É isso que eu tenho? Que diabo de doença é essa?

Sim, senhor Malfoy, o senhor está com câncer (_o medi-bruxo confirma)_ foi difícil diagnosticar e no início eu não acreditei, afinal esta doença raramente atinge os bruxos. Mas os exames indicam...

Você está dizendo que eu tenho uma doença trouxa? _(Draco fala estarrecido com a ironia do destino)_ Como eu posso ter uma doença trouxa? Eu, um sangue puro!

Uma doença que ataca principalmente os trouxas (_o medi-bruxo corrige)_ não que seja uma doença exclusiva deles (_ele fica em silêncio como se estivesse pensando)_ acho que li algo sobre isso... Um caso em 1923... Um bruxo que...

1923? (_Draco quase grita)_ Um caso em 1923? E como eu peguei isso? O que aconteceu com ele?

Vamos por partes, senhor Malfoy... Não se sabe ao certo como o câncer acontece (_o medi-bruxo esclarece)_ e quanto ao paciente... Bem, ele morreu (_o medi-bruxo fala meio sem jeito e se apressa em explicar diante do fato que o homem a sua frente fica pálido)_ Mas isso foi há muito tempo, hoje em dia há tratamento e há grandes chances de cura...

Ótimo! _(Draco fala, aliviado)_ eu posso tomar as poções aqui ou devo ir ao St Mungus?

_O homem fica calado como se procurasse as melhores palavras –_ Bem senhor Malfoy... Esse tipo de doença não se cura com poções...

Feitiços, então? _(Draco pergunta e vê o homem ficar em silêncio novamente)_ Como diabos se cura essa coisa?

_O medi-bruxo parece mais desconcertado que nunca quando diz_ – eu não conheço muito sobre o tratamento, mas há hospitais trouxas excelent...

O que? _(Draco_ _agora grita realmente)_ Já não basta eu ter uma doença trouxa? Além disso, terei que me submeter a um tratamento trouxa?

Basicamente é isso. (_O medi-bruxo fala. Ele conhece as restrições dos Malfoy quanto a tudo que seja trouxa por causa da chamada "pureza do sangue". No entanto não há como ser sutil agora)_ Como essa doença quase nunca ataca a nós, bruxos, nunca alguém se preocupou em estudá-la em nosso mundo. Não existem poções ou feitiços. Ou seja, é isso ou morrer

_Draco olha para o medi-bruxo e se cala. Definitivamente morrer não está entre as suas opções_

Tudo bem _(Draco fala derrotado, é difícil pra ele aceitar que terá que se tratar da forma trouxa. Mas é melhor que morrer, com certeza)_ me explique como isso funciona

Você está com um tumor nos testículos (_o medi-bruxo fala tentando não prestar atenção à fisionomia de estarrecimento do seu paciente)_ felizmente foi descoberto no início o que facilita seu tratamento. Como eu disse antes, não conheço muito da doença então tomei a liberdade de procurar um médico trouxa (_ele acrescenta rapidamente)_ não se preocupe, não revelei a sua identidade. E ele se prontificou a atendê-lo e explicar o tratamento

Pois bem _(Draco fala)_ quanto antes melhor

Só uma coisa, senhor Malfoy _(o medi-bruxo avisa)_ evidentemente o médico que procurei não sabe que nós somos bruxos. Então... Será que daria para agir como um trouxa?

_A resposta que Draco lhe dá é um suspiro e um olhar furioso_

_E assim começou a sua jornada. Foram anos de um tratamento doloroso, sessões intermináveis de quimioterapia que tiveram como consequência enjôos desagradáveis, perda de peso, queda de cabelo. Tudo isso somado ao medo de que todo este sacrifício não tenha adiantado, ao medo de ter sofrido tanto e mesmo assim acabar morrendo. Sim, Draco nunca pensou que iria ser confrontado com sua mortalidade de uma forma tão cruel_

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_**Foi uma longa jornada, mas agora tudo acabou...**__ Ele pensa, aliviado. Só o que Draco quer agora é retomar a sua vida normal e esquecer de uma vez por todas o pesadelo pelo qual passou_

_**Há muito a fazer...**__ Ele pensa. Draco deve retomar seus negócios que ficaram sob a administração de Blaise, o único que soube tudo que o loiro passou. Além disso, ele deve procurar a imprensa e dar uma declaração sobre o seu paradeiro. Não que tenha essa obrigação, mas isso talvez acabe com os boatos maldosos que aconteceram durante o tempo em que esteve fora._

_Sim, Draco sabe que há muita coisa a fazer e a mais importante delas é viver. E ele vai viver, Draco vai viver cada momento da sua vida de uma maneira que ele nunca pensou que fosse capaz..._

XXXXX

_No outro dia_

_Hermione e Gina estão na sala de espera da clínica. A morena não que deixar transparecer, mas o nervosismo toma conta de todos os seus poros e só a muito custo ela se mantem sentada ao invés de ficar andando pela sala. __**Eu vou realizar meu maior sonho...**__ Ela pensa. __**Dentro de alguns meses terei meu bebê... **Ela está muito feliz, mas não pode negar que também está apavorada. Hermione sabe que este é um passo muito grande e que depois de feito, não terá mais volta_

_A voz da recepcionista a tira de seu devaneio_ – senhorita Granger

_A morena se sobressalta_ – sou eu!

_A mulher olha para a ficha de Hermione_ – bem... Hermione Granger... Solteira (_ela olha para a ruiva)_ ela é sua... Amiga?

_Hermione nota o tom sarcástico da mulher e responde desafiadoramente –_ sim, ela é a senhora Potter, é minha amiga e veio me acompanhar.

_A recepcionista dá um olhar meio sarcástico para Gina. __**Não quero nem pensar no que a Gina faria se sequer imaginasse o que passa pela cabeça desta aí. **__Sim, Gina com certeza transformaria a mulher em alguma coisa bem repugnante se soubesse das insinuações maldosas que estão na cabeça da recepcionista, ela mesma a enfeitiçaria se não estivesse tão nervosa._

_Neste momento um médico alto aparece_ – senhorita Granger (_ele a chama. Hermione olha para Gina e as duas mulheres entram)_

Esta é minha amiga, senhora Potter _(Hermione trata logo de esclarecer)_ ela pode ficar comigo durante o procedimento? (_a morena pergunta)_

Não vejo problema... (_o médico fala enquanto examina a ficha de Hermione)_ solteira... Uma produção independente (_ele olha pra ela)_ você está certa que é isso mesmo que quer? A senhorita ainda é jovem, pode se casar e ter seus filhos da maneira normal

Eu falei... (_Gina interrompe o médico)_ mas ela não me ouve!

É isso que eu quero! (_ela fala para o médico dando um olhar furioso para a amiga. Olhar este que é solenemente ignorado pela ruiva)_ eu não quero esperar até encontrar alguém para ter um filho! E se isso nunca acontecer?

_O médico suspira_ – A decisão é sua. Então vamos lá... (_ele pega a ficha novamente)_ bem... Pelo menos você não fez exigências absurdas a respeito do doador, você não imagina o que certas mulheres pedem. Vejamos... Boa saúde, inteligente e... Que não seja ruivo? (_ele fala com curiosidade)_

Por que você não quer que o tal doador seja ruivo? – _Gina questiona_

_Hermione olha para a amiga –_ ora, Gina... É evidente! Imagine se eu tenho um bebê ruivo! O que todos vão pensar? Eu não quero acabar com o casamento de ninguém!

_Gina sorri em concordância. Com certeza se Hermione aparecesse com um filho ruivo seria inevitável que todos chegassem à conclusão sobre quem seria o pai_

_O médico interrompe – _está pronta? (_ele pergunta enquanto lhe entrega uma camisola)_ vista isso e se deite

_Ela obedece ao pedido do médico tentando não tremer. Seu coração está aos pulos, embora tenha certeza do que quer Hermione não consegue evitar o nervosismo_

Relaxe! (_O médico fala adivinhando seus temores) _é um procedimento relativamente simples. Você é uma mulher saudável, as chances de dar certo são ótimas. Em algumas semanas teremos a confirmação. Agora se deite

_Hermione respira fundo e se prepara para o procedimento_

XXXXX

_Algum tempo depois_

_Hermione se prepara para ir pra casa. Ela evita olhar para a amiga, a morena sabe que Gina está estarrecida com a forma que o procedimento foi feito_

Eu ainda prefiro do jeito antigo (_a ruiva fala)_ na hora que o médico pegou aquela coisa, eu quase o estuporei!

_Hermione segura a risada. Ela sabe que para a amiga o modo como a inseminação foi feita deve ter parecido bizarra, isso na melhor das hipóteses_ – ainda bem que você não fez isso! Acho que ele não ia querer realizar a minha inseminação se você o atacasse

_Gina sorri, mas fica séria logo depois_ – e agora Mione? Você já está grávida?

Ainda não sei vou precisar de alguns dias pra confirmar, mas eu espero sinceramente que sim – _ela fala com um sorriso levando a mão ao ventre_

E o que você vai falar se você estiver? _(Gina pergunta)_ você sabe que todos vão perguntar a respeito do pai

Eu... _(Hermione fala meio sem jeito)_ eu ainda não pensei nisso. Acho que eles não vão gostar muito quando eu disser que não tenho a mínima idéia de quem seja o pai...

Pode ter certeza que não _(Gina fala categórica)_ e vai sobrar até pra mim que ainda a ajudei com esta loucura

Eu assumo o risco (_Hermione fala decidida com um sorriso no rosto)_. Eu digo que você foi praticamente obrigada. Você sabe que eu sou bem persuasiva quando quero

E como sei... – _É só o que a ruiva fala. Ela já conhece bastante do mundo trouxa para não se espantar totalmente com o que eles são capazes de fazer. No entanto, alguma _

_coisa, talvez uma intuição lhe diz que nada vai ser tão simples como sua amiga espera..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Capítulo postadinho pra vocês. Desculpem (mais uma vez) a demora, eu tentei postar ontem, mas estava na casa da minha mãe e não consegui.

Finalmente o mistério do sumiço do Draco foi revelado. E nem demorou tanto assim! Posso dizer que ele comeu o pão que o diabo amassou, mas felizmente agora está bem (pelo menos por enquanto...)

Como eu já falei antes, não sou médica, enfermeira, nem nada do tipo. Eu procurei pesquisar pra não escrever nenhuma barbaridade, mas caso tenha alguém do ramo lendo e detectar alguma coisa muito absurda por favor releve, ou então me avise ok

Bjos e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai fazer uma autora muito feliz


	4. Chapter 4

_Tempo realmente é um conceito relativo. Hermione nunca pensou que ele pudesse se arrastar desta maneira. O médico falou que sua inseminação correu da melhor forma possível, resta agora saber se seu corpo aceitou a semente que lhe foi plantada. Ela foi aconselhada a esperar pelo menos duas semanas antes de fazer um exame de gravidez_

_Duas semanas que pra ela parecem dois anos. Cada dia parece ter bem mais que vinte e quatro horas. Duas semanas, quatorze dias, trezentos e trinta e seis horas, vinte mil cento e sessenta minutos, um milhão duzentos e nove mil e seiscentos segundos e Hermione sente cada um deles passar em uma agonia lenta_

_No entanto, mesmo implacável e correndo lentamente, o tempo passa e finalmente chega o grande dia. Nem no dia da grande batalha ela sentiu um medo tão grande, suas mãos estão geladas e há uma bola incômoda em seu estômago. Ela se olha no espelho e seu olhar para em sua barriga lisa e reta, onde não há nenhum indício de que há uma nova vida. __**Calma Hermione...**__ Ela fala para si mesma. __**Se você estiver realmente grávida é evidente que não vai dar pra notar ainda. Só tem um jeito de saber**_

_Ela está esperando por Gina, Hermione não quer fazer o exame sozinha. Ela tem medo de não aguentar se o resultado não for o que ela espera_

_A morena se veste com esmero e num impulso pega uma caixa no alto do armário. Ela tira uma boneca de louça, uma boneca trouxa que ganhou quando fez cinco anos e que sempre teve o maior carinho e cuidado, a boneca que dará a sua filha se o bebê que ela tanto quer for uma menina_

_Ela acaricia o ventre. __**Mas se for um garotão, eu vou ficar igualmente feliz...**__ Ela pensa e não consegue evitar que um sorriso bobo se forme em sua face_

_Neste momento ela ouve um barulho vindo da lareira. Gina está chegando_

Pronta? – _Gina fala para a amiga ao mesmo tempo que limpa suas vestes sujas de fuligem. Não que a ruiva já tenha aceitado esta loucura toda, mas ela tem que admitir que há muito tempo não via Hermione tão ansiosa e tão feliz_

_Neste momento a morena senta-se com lágrimas nos olhos_ – Não, na verdade não... Ah Gina, e se eu não estiver? Eu quero tanto...

_Gina a abraça de forma solidária_ – ora vamos Mione... Onde está a sua coragem? Vai dar tudo certo, eu sei que vai. Você ouviu o que o médico falou sobre a tal inserimação, ele disse que tinha sido um sucesso

Inseminação (_Hermione corrige num fiapo de voz. Ela olha para a amiga) _Sim, ele disse. Não foi?

Vamos então, você quer fazer o exame no St Mungus ou num hospital trouxa? – _Gina pergunta_

Não... _(Hermione diz) _eu não quero fazer isso em nenhum tipo hospital. Se eu não estiver grávida acho que não vou aguentar o olhar do médico

Como então? _(Gina pergunta) _Você sabe algum feitiço? Eu sei que tem, mas nunca me preocupei em aprender

_A morena pega a sua bolsa – _Tem um jeito... Vamos à Londres trouxa. A gente compra um teste e eu faço aqui em casa. Sim, os trouxas têm testes pra isso _(Hermione completa ao ver o olhar curioso da amiga)_

Então vamos logo com isso _(Gina fala notando que a amiga ainda está hesitante)_ quanto mais rápido soubermos, melhor

_Hermione assente com a cabeça, a morena respira fundo e as amigas se dirigem à Londres trouxa_

XXXXX

_Cerca de uma hora depois_

_Gina aguarda a amiga, Hermione pediu pra ficar sozinha enquanto fazia o teste que por sinal a ruiva achou meio estapafúrdio e bem nojento. Mesmo com a familiaridade que adquiriu do mundo trouxa através do marido e da amiga, Gina ainda acha certas coisas meio estranhas. Ela ainda está tentando entender como fazer xixi naquele tubinho dirá se Hermione está ou não grávida, quando a amiga entra na sala_

E então? – _Gina pergunta, curiosa_

_Hermione olha para a amiga com lágrimas nos olhos_

Não deu certo _(Gina fala mortificada pela amiga)_ não fique assim, Mione... Você pode tentar de novo...

Positivo! (_Hermione grita e abraça a amiga)_ deu certo, Gina. Eu estou grávida!

_Gina abraça a amiga. Ela está feliz por Hermione, mas não pode deixar de se preocupar. Ter um bebê sozinha não é algo fácil. A ruiva sabe muito bem crianças são fofas, mas choram, tem cólicas, infecções... Enfim, dão trabalho. Gina sabe que Hermione vai ter que enfrentar muitas dificuldades, e vai estar sozinha na maioria do tempo. Mas a amiga está tão radiante que Gina acha por bem não tocar no lado prático da maternidade agora. Uma coisa, no entanto, ela não pode deixar de perguntar_

E agora Mione? Você já pensou como vai contar? _– Ela olha para a amiga e fala_

_Hermione fica calada por algum tempo_ – para meus pais eu vou dizer que fiz uma produção independente. Não vou dar detalhes, é claro, e provavelmente eles chegarão à conclusão que eu estava me relacionando com alguém e engravidei. Eles vão ficar chocados no início, mas tenho certeza que vão aceitar bem. (_ela sorri)_ Eles sempre foram loucos pra ter um neto

_Gina olha em silêncio para a amiga. Não é bem nos pais dela que a ruiva estava pensando_

_Hermione entende a mensagem_ – quanto a seu irmão e ao Harry... (_ela suspira, desanimada)_ sinceramente eu não sei. No momento estou pensando seriamente em deixar quieto e esperar eles perceberem. Pode ser que eles não notem até eu ter o meu bebê

_A ruiva olha incrédula para a amiga_ – você não está falando sério, está?

_Hermione fica calada. É claro que ela não está falando sério, mas um pensamento irracional não deixa de povoar a sua mente, a morena sabe que os amigos não a deixarão em paz até que ela explique tudo e ela sinceramente não sabe se está disposta a dar qualquer tipo de explicação_

Ah Mione... _(Gina olha para a amiga)_ você sabe que eles vão notar! Meu irmão é um trasgo, mas até ele sabe reconhecer uma mulher grávida quando vê uma. E o Harry é pai de três filhos. Você acha que ele não vai perceber os sintomas? Isso sem falar que você vai ficar... Bem... Um pouco gordinha, não acha?

É... Não é um plano muito bom... (_Hermione admite com um sorriso fraco)_ Então acho que vou usar a mesma tática que usarei com meus pais. Uma produção independente. Eu sou adulta, eles não têm nada a ver com o que faço ou deixo de fazer... _(ela fala tentando convencer a amiga e a si mesma)_

_Gina fica calada, mas ela sabe que as coisas não são bem assim... _

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Pra variar ela entra cabisbaixa e envergonhada, pedindo desculpas pela demora... Espero que me perdoem e que não desistam de mim! Meu tempo anda curto e eu estou postando quatro fics simultaneamente. Alguns podem até pensar, por que ela não posta uma de cada vez? Eu tento responder. À medida que a gente vai escrevendo alguma coisa, a fic fica pedindo pra que ela seja postada. É quase mais forte que eu... E pra quem argumenta, então só comece a escrever uma fic depois de concluir a que você já começou, a resposta é: fics são um bichinho esquisito, a medida que as idéias surgem elas quase imploram pra serem escritas, elas praticamente têm vida própria... Acho melhor parar por aqui antes que alguém resolva me internar por insanidade absoluta

Falando sério agora (não que tudo que eu disse anteriormente não seja sério...) eu sei que quando alguém faz uma inseminação como a que a Hermione fez, o resultado é imediato, mas quis fazer desta forma pra dar um certo suspense pra Hermione, então relevem tá.

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo. Por haverem favoritado a fic, pelas reviews e principalmente pela paciência. Eu viajo logo após o natal e vou ficar uns dez dias fora. A boa notícia é que quando voltar estarei de férias e vou ficar quase um mês em casa. Prometo escrever como nunca neste tempo

Bjos a todos e caso a gente não se encontre, um Feliz Natal antecipado pra todos nós


	5. Chapter 5

_O tempo faz o seu papel e continua correndo, para alguns rápido demais, para outros lentamente. Ironicamente ele passa rápido demais para aqueles que não possuem muito tempo e devagar demais para aqueles que esperam a sua rápida passagem. _

_Mas não para Hermione... Depois que ela conseguiu realizar seu maior desejo, ela não se importa mais com os caprichos do tempo. Se ele quiser correr rápido ela aceitará, pois assim terá seu filho nos braços o quanto antes, e se ele quiser caminhar lentamente, ela também aceitará gratificada, pois assim aproveitará cada instante que seu bebê estiver dentro de si._

_E ela vai aproveitar todos os segundos desta fase maravilhosa de sua vida. Seus pais já foram informados e embora tenham ficado um pouco decepcionados pelo fato dela se recusar terminantemente dizer o nome do pai da criança. Como ela previu, ficaram exultantes pelo fato de que seriam avós. Já seus amigos... Bem. Hermione vem protelando a notícia embora Gina sempre diga que ela terá que falar mais cedo ou mais tarde. __**Que seja mais tarde então.**__ A morena pensa. Ela sabe que Harry e Rony não se contentarão com um simples "não é da sua conta" e mesmo que ela os proíba terminantemente, os dois irão mover céus e terras para descobrir sobre o pai da criança. Como não quer se indisponiblizar com seus amigos, ela adia ao máximo a notícia_

_**Por enquanto não dá pra perceber que estou grávida. **__Ela pensa analisando-se de perfil. De fato, apenas o exame mostra seu estado, ela ainda não sentiu enjôos, nem cansaço, nada das inúmeras alterações que leu nos inúmeros livros sobre gravidez e parto que comprou. Aliás, desde que teve a confirmação sua biblioteca cresceu consideravelmente. Aos inúmeros livros que já possuía somam-se agora os já citados livros sobre gravidez e parto, livros sobre como cuidar de bebês e até livros sobre psicologia infantil e adolescente. Não custa nada prevenir. Foi o que ela pensou_

_Mas neste exato momento nada disso a preocupa. Contar pra seus amigos é algo que ficou em segundo plano, o que realmente tira seu sono foi um telegrama que recebeu do centro de inseminação solicitando a sua presença com urgência_

_Ela leva a mão ao ventre enquanto sente um frio estranho no estômago. A sua inseminação foi um sucesso, ela está tendo acompanhamento médico e tudo corre de forma absolutamente normal. O que então eles querem com ela? _

_A morena decidiu que irá descobrir isso no dia seguinte e espera que não seja nada de mais_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias antes na mansão Malfoy_

_Finalmente as coisas estão entrando nos eixos para Draco. Ele retomou seus negócios que felizmente foram conduzidos de forma brilhante por Blaise. __**Não quero nem pensar se depois de tudo que passei tivesse que enfrentar problemas financeiros.**__ O loiro fala para si mesmo_

_Ele examina alguns relatórios quando uma coruja surge em sua janela, uma coruja que ele conhece e que preferia não ver nunca mais_

_Draco pega o pergaminho com apreensão. __**O que será que aconteceu?**__ Ele pensa antes de abrir a mensagem que ele sabe que é de seu medi-bruxo. No entanto seus últimos exames não acusaram mais nada. E Draco não sabe se suportaria passar por tudo de novo_

_A mensagem, no entanto não trás nada a respeito de sua antiga enfermidade. Na verdade é apenas um bilhete sucinto que diz que o banco de sêmen entrou em contato dizendo que houve um problema_

_Novamente Draco se perde em suas lembranças..._

XXXXX

_Draco está num hospital trouxa. A despeito de tudo que sempre pensou sobre os não bruxos ele não pode deixar de olhar admirado para o local. O local onde ele deposita todas as suas esperanças_

_Ele teve uma aula rápida com seu medi-bruxo sobre como agir como um trouxa. Draco sabe que vai precisar ficar no mundo trouxa por algum tempo. O tratamento é longo e Draco não pode se arriscar que alguém saiba da sua condição. __**Os jornais teriam um prato cheio.**__ Ele pensa imaginando a manchete. O loiro até pensou em usar a poção polissuco para modificar a sua aparência, mas seu medi-bruxo desaconselhou dizendo que não sabia quais os efeitos colaterais que a poção traria no tratamento_

_A entrada do medi-bruxo e do médico trouxa interrompe seus pensamentos. O médico trouxa passa alguns minutos explicando os procedimentos pelos quais Draco irá passar_

O senhor vai fazer sessões de quimioterapia e radioterapia... – _o médico fala e para Draco é como se ele estivesse falando grego. As palavras entram em sua cabeça de forma desordenada. Mas ele entende bem quando o médico começa a falar em efeitos colaterais_

Como assim, efeitos colaterais? _– Draco pergunta olhando furioso para seu medi-bruxo. Ele não havia falado em efeitos colaterais_

Bem (_o médico fala respirando fundo. Seu colega já havia lhe avisado que aquele seria um paciente especialmente difícil)_ além dos sintomas habituais da quimioterapia, como náuseas e perda de cabelo, temos que levar em conta que seu tumor está localizado nos testículos. O que pode vir a causar infertilidade e impotênc...

O QUE? – _Draco não se contém ele literalmente interrompe com um grito furioso e não fala mais nada. O loiro está chocado com o que lhe foi dito. Infertilidade está fora de questão, ele precisa de um herdeiro precisa dar continuidade ao nome Malfoy e quanto à impotência... Draco reprime uma careta, ele não quer nem pensar, seria praticamente a morte!_

Acalme-se senhor Malfoy! (_o médico fala)_ eu não vou mentir e dizer que essas possibilidades não existem, não seria ético de minha parte. Elas existem, mas são pequenas (_ele suspira)_ e no caso da infertilidade, podemos recorrer a um banco de sêmen só pra garantir...

Um banco de que? – _Draco pergunta. Ele não está entendendo nada e definitivamente está gostando menos ainda_

_O médico suspira. __**De que planeta esse homem veio?**__ Ele não pode deixar de se perguntar enquanto explica para um Draco boquiaberto as funções de um banco de sêmen_

Quer dizer então, que eu devo colocar meu... _– Draco não consegue continuar, ele está chocado demais. __**Isso é ridículo!**__ Ele pensa_

Se o senhor quiser (_o médico apressa-se em responder)_ como disse, as possibilidades são pequenas, mas infelizmente existem. Seria uma forma de garantir a continuidade do seu nome

_Draco fica pensativo por um momento. Quando Voldemort foi derrotado, em meio ao alívio que sentiu ao ver que sua vida lhe pertencia novamente, o loiro fez um juramento. Ele jurou que tiraria o nome Malfoy do buraco negro em que seu pai o jogou, que nenhum de seus descendentes iria ser menosprezado por ser um Malfoy. E agora ele se vê na eminência de não ter um descendente. Então, pra que lutar tanto? Num impulso ele diz_ – eu quero! Eu quero usar esse tal banco de sêmen

XXXXX

_Draco sacode a cabeça para afastar as lembranças. Para o loiro foi uma situação muito constrangedora fornecer o... Digamos... Material para o tal banco de sêmen. Ele se sentiu um garotinho de treze anos quando uma enfermeira lhe ofereceu uma revista masculina para facilitar o processo_

_Ele se levanta. Por mais que queira deixar esse lado de sua vida enterrado, a curiosidade é maior e ele se prepara para ir novamente ao banco de sêmen_

XXXXX

_O loiro respira fundo e entra no prédio, um lugar onde ele jurou nunca mais por os pés. Até mesmo a destruição de sua matéria prima ele solicitou através de seu médico, visto que, para a sua sorte, suas funções reprodutivas foram totalmente preservadas. No entanto a curiosidade a respeito do motivo pelo qual lhe chamaram foi o suficiente para que quebrasse a promessa_

_Ele se senta na sala de espera onde pode ver alguns homens meio desconcertados e casais que se olhavam de maneira meio abobada. O loiro, nos anos que passou se tratando da doença, estudou um pouco do mundo trouxa e soube que os bancos de sêmen não serviam apenas para casos como os seus, mas também forneciam material para casais ou mesmo mulheres solteiras que quisessem ter seus bebês. Os doadores anônimos como ele ficou sabendo depois_

_Neste momento o médico que lhe atendeu o chama. Draco vê que ele está acompanhado por dois outros homens que logo lhe são apresentados como chefe do seu médico e o advogado da clínica. Seu conhecimento no mundo dos negócios lhe diz que aconteceu algo sério, Draco sabe que apenas um acontecimento grave pediria que um advogado acompanhasse a conversa, tanto faz que seja no mundo bruxo ou trouxa. O loiro se senta na cadeira que lhe é indicada e espera_

_O advogado toma a palavra, ele pega alguns arquivos e pausa por alguns segundos antes de falar_ – vejo aqui senhor Malfoy que o senhor solicitou nossos serviços por causa de uma doença que poderia deixá-lo com problemas de fertilidade

_Draco assente a cabeça, ligeiramente incomodado ao ver sua intimidade devassada por um desconhecido, mas a curiosidade faz com que ele releve_

_O advogado continua_ – e vejo também que o senhor solicitou através de seu médico a destruição deste material

É verdade (_Draco fala)_ eu não vou precisar dele

_Ele não contém um ligeiro sorriso. Draco não pode descrever o alívio que sentiu quando pode constatar que seu aparelho reprodutor não sofreu nenhuma sequela tanto na parte da reprodução quanto na, digamos, parte da diversão_

O problema, senhor Malfoy (_o advogado interrompe o devaneio)_ é que houve um engano...

Um engano? Como assim um engano? (_ele fala, exasperado)_ eu pedi pra destruírem meu material. Vocês destroem e pronto! Vocês jogam no lixo, queimam ou algo parecido! Não há como se enganar com isso! Que raio de clínica é essa?

_O advogado parece meio constrangido com a explosão, mas ele respira fundo e continua – _o senhor deve ter conhecimento que utilizamos doadores anônimos para inseminações

_Draco assente com a cabeça, seu medi-bruxo lhe explicou de forma breve as demais funções da clínica_

_O advogado continua_ – infelizmente um de nossos estagiários confundiu seu material com um material que iria ser utilizado. Ele jogou fora o material do doador anônimo e o médico implantou o seu em uma mulher...

O que? (_Draco interrompe exasperado. Ele, embora não tenha muito conhecimento do processo, só precisou de um segundo para compreender)_ isso quer dizer que...

Sim – _o diretor da clínica interrompe. Pode-se ver que ele teme a reação do loiro, o diretor sabe que algo assim poderia levar a sua clínica a ruína_

_Draco poderia gritar, xingar, ameaçar um processo contra a irresponsabilidade da clínica, ou mesmo pegar sua varinha e lançar uma azaração, mas ele não faz nada disso. Ele está, digamos, catatônico ao imaginar que a sua semente está plantada em alguém que não conhece, certamente em uma mulher trouxa. __**A vida e suas ironias...**__ Ele pensa e começa a rir sem controle_

_Todos olham para o loiro, não era essa a reação que esperavam. Draco ri por alguns segundos até que se recompõe e olha sério para os homens a sua frente_ – deixe-me ver se entendi direito... Vocês estão me dizendo que, neste exato momento, uma mulher que não conheço, carrega um filho meu?

Exatamente senhor Malfoy (_o advogado toma a palavra)_ a clínica sente muito por este engano lamentável...

É isso que vocês têm a dizer? (_Draco agora fala, recuperando totalmente a sua personalidade)_ Que sentem muito? Uma criança que não desejei está sendo gerada sem meu consentimento. Uma criança com o meu sangue está sendo gerada por uma mulher que eu não conheço, uma... (_ele respira fundo e felizmente não fala mais do que deve. Draco sabe que por maior que seja a sua vontade de pegar sua varinha e aplicar uma azaração muito dolorosa agora não é o momento, agora é hora de usar toda a sua frieza sonserina)_ muito bem... Eu quero saber quem é essa mulher

Infelizmente nós não podemos dar essa informação (_o advogado fala usando seu melhor tom profissional) _nossa cliente está protegida por um contrato de sigilo. Se quebrarmos...

_Draco interrompe_ – imagino que eu também estava protegido, mas algo deu errado não foi? (_ele fala ironicamente e depois olha sério para os presentes)_ uma semana (_ele diz utilizando um olhar gélido inventado por Snape, mas que ele aperfeiçoou)_ uma semana e nem um dia a mais. Vocês podem ter certeza que eu tenho como descobrir quem é essa mulher e não vai ser nada bom para sua clínica se eu fizer isso através de meus meios

_Ele fala e sai da sala deixando atônitos a todos os presentes_

XXXXX

_Draco não sabe quanto tempo ficou andando a esmo tentando digerir a informação. Ele, que estava com medo de não ter um descendente, se vê sem mais nem menos com a notícia que existe uma mulher. __**Uma trouxa**__... Ele pensa. Carregando seu filho no ventre. Ele não pode deixar de observar a fisionomia das mulheres pelas quais passa. __**Pode ser qualquer uma delas... **__Ele pensa__**. Céus! Como vai ser? Um filho meu criado por uma trouxa. Uma criança que vai ter poderes bruxos e que pode estar vivendo em uma casa em que as pessoas não acreditem nisso. Ele pode ser tomado por um louco... Mas ele também pode ser um aborto!**__ Draco pensa estarrecido. Ele sabe que na maioria das vezes o sangue bruxo fala mais alto, mas não há como não pensar nesta hipótese. __**O destino iria me dar sua punhalada final.**__ Ele fala para si mesmo com um sorriso sarcástico. __**Eu um sangue puro que sempre tive em mente preservar a minha linhagem como meus antepassados fizeram, primeiro sou acometido de uma doença terrível que atinge aos trouxas, depois descubro que uma trouxa qualquer foi inseminada com o meu material. Deve ser uma mulher horrorosa que não consegue sequer um homem para lhe fazer um filho, uma solteirona cheia de manias...**__ Ele se arrepia só em pensar em uma criança com o seu sangue sendo criado por alguém assim e agora ele sabe que usará de todos os meios bruxos e trouxas para conhecer essa mulher e ter o filho a seu lado_

XXXXX

_Os dias passam e o prazo dado à clínica está quase no fim. Draco não pode deixar de pensar em qual vai ser a escolha dos médicos, ele já se prepara para usar seus meios para descobrir quem é a mulher que carrega seu filho no ventre e ele está disposto a utilizar quaisquer meios legais ou não._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Pra variar eu já começo pedindo desculpas pela demora. Eu já estou de férias, no entanto algumas fics estavam mais atrasadas que essa então tive que dar atenção a elas primeiro (fics são ciumentas, não quero ser injusta e gerar uma crise). Muito obrigada pela paciência, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Acho que todo mundo já adivinhou o que aconteceu... (acho que eu ouvi alguém dizendo: viva o estagiário!)

Estou aproveitando esse tempo livre pra adiantar minhas fics, espero que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto. Quem puder dar uma palavrinha de incentivo eu agradeço imensamente

Mais uma vez vou deixar claro que não sou médica, nem trabalho na área. Dei uma pesquisada a respeito dos assuntos tratados, mas isso não garante de forma alguma que eu não escreva algo fora da realidade. Se isso acontecer relevem, ok

Bjos e até o próximo


	6. Chapter 6

_Enquanto isso na clínica_

_Hermione acaba de chegar. A morena está totalmente cismada. Ela tenta se manter calma, mas não pode deixar de sentir um frio estranho no estômago. __**Será que é alguma coisa com o bebê? Será que ele tem algum tipo de problema? Não... Não pode ser isso, deve ser alguma outra coisa**__ Ela afasta rapidamente o pensamento mórbido. __**Eu estou fazendo o acompanhamento de forma correta, e depois mesmo que houvesse algum problema não seria a clínica de fertilização que iria avisar e sim o médico que acompanha a minha gravidez. Talvez seja algum problema burocrático, talvez eu tenha deixado de assinar algum formulário. **__Ela fala para si mesma numa vã tentativa de manter o controle_

_Por um momento ela se arrepende de ter ido lá sozinha. __**Eu devia ter chamado a Gina.**__ Ela pensa e quase no mesmo instante conclui que não seria uma boa idéia.__** Não... Ela ia falar: eu te avisei que isso ia dar algum problema, eu te avisei que você deveria ter arrumado um cara legal pra ter seus bebês da forma normal...**_

_Ela chega à recepção e após ser identificada a secretária a manda entrar imediatamente. __**Mau sinal. **__Ela pensa, pessimista. __**Deve ser algo muito urgente.**__ Ela diz para si mesma enquanto luta para não começar a tremer ,ou a chorar, ou as duas coisas_

_Uma voz a tira do seu devaneio_ – Bom dia, senhorita Granger, obrigado por atender a nosso pedido (_O médico que realizou sua inseminação fala e apenas neste momento Hermione vê que ele não está sozinho. Ela olha curiosa para os estranhos que logo lhes são apresentados como o dono da clínica e o advogado da mesma.)_

_A morena respira, aliviada. Se fosse algum problema com o seu bebê não seria necessário a presença de um advogado. __**Deve ser apenas um problema burocrático. **__Ela pensa enquanto se prepara para finalmente saber o motivo do chamado_

Sente-se, senhorita Granger (_o médico fala indicando uma cadeira)_ como está sua gestação?

Muito bem (_ela fala sorrindo enquanto se senta)_ está tudo bem com o meu bebê (_ela respira fundo)_, mas creio que saber a respeito da minha gravidez não foi o motivo do chamado, estou certa? (_ela pergunta e pode sentir o desconforto dos presentes)_

_O dono da clínica fica calado por um instante, como se procurasse uma forma de começar_ – Muito bem,senhorita Granger, o motivo do nosso chamado é que nós temos um problema... Infelizmente ocorreu um engano durante a sua inseminação. O material utilizado não foi o de um doador anônimo como deveria ter sido e sim de um homem que por motivos de saúde utilizou nossos serviços

_Ele continua falando, mas Hermione não está mais prestando atenção. Ela tenta entender a primeira parte da informação recebida. Pelo que pode notar o material que deveria ser usado para fertilizá-la foi trocado pelo material de outra pessoa_

Ele não é ruivo... É? – _as palavras saltam de sua boca sem que ela tenha controle e os presentes olham pra ela como se Hermione tivesse enlouquecido. Mas essa foi a sua primeira preocupação. O que todos iriam pensar se o bebê fosse ruivo._

_Apenas um minuto ou dois depois que a frase lhe escapou ela teve consciência do espanto dos presentes e baixa os olhos, desconcertada_

Veja bem, senhorita Granger (_o advogado fala tentando se recompor do espanto)_ ele não é ruivo. Mas não é um doador anônimo, é um homem que por problemas de saúde precisava garantir que seria capaz de se reproduzir...

_As palavras problemas de saúde saltam aos olhos de Hermione_ – há algo errado com o bebê? _– Ela interrompe, assustada._ _Até o momento os exames foram normais, mas nunca se sabe_

_O advogado a tranquiliza_ – não senhorita Granger, o problema não é esse (_ele respira fundo, agora vem a parte difícil)_ o problema é que depois que ficou completamente curado e viu que suas funções reprodutivas continuavam em perfeito estado, este homem solicitou a destruição de seu material, mas infelizmente houve um problema e as amostras foram trocadas

_Hermione fica um pouco mais tranquila ao saber que o problema não é referente à saúde de seu filho. Então ela fala_ – se este é o problema, tudo bem. Eu não iria saber quem foi o doador de qualquer jeito. A mim não interessa que o material usado não foi o previsto, desde que não haja nenhum problema com o bebê...

Mas isso é um problema (_o advogado a interrompe)_ este não foi um doador anônimo. Ele... (_o homem respira fundo)_ ele quer saber quem é a mãe da criança

Mas ele não pode! (_Hermione fala de forma categórica)_ Eu tenho um contrato de sigilo! Eu pedi um doador anônimo justamente pra não ter esse tipo de problema! (_ela fala rapidamente, enquanto a sua mente trabalha mais rapidamente ainda pensando nas consequências que esse engano da clínica pode acarretar)_

Entenda, senhorita Granger (_o advogado fala em seu melhor tom profissional)_ você está protegida pelo contrato de sigilo, mas ele também tem seus direitos. O nosso cliente...

Não quero saber!_ (Hermione interrompe. Geralmente ela não é uma pessoa mal educada, mas a morena está apavorada demais para se preocupar com ser ríspida ou não)_ Eu não estou interessada nos direitos dessa pessoa! Direitos, aliás, que ele não tem sobre essa criança! Eu pedi um doador anônimo. Esse bebê é meu! Eu não me interessei em saber quem forneceu o material e não estou nem um pouco preocupada com a confusão da clínica. Isso é problema de vocês.

Seja razoável (_agora é o dono da clínica quem fala)_ isso nos pouparia de vários aborrecimentos, tanto a nós quanto à senhorita

_Hermione respira fundo e tenta se acalmar. Tudo indica que a clínica comunicou o engano ao homem e ele está exigindo saber quem é a mulher que recebeu seu sêmen. Ela se maldiz por saber tão pouco dos aspectos jurídicos do mundo trouxa, se ela sequer sonhasse que algo assim poderia acontecer teria estudado para saber quais são os fatos que realmente a ameaçam. Mas como ela não o fez tem que contar somente com o que o seu contrato diz e ela se lembra claramente das cláusulas de privacidade existentes_

Pois bem (_ela fala tentando aparentar uma calma que realmente não sente)_ o que esse homem pretende?

_O advogado olha pra os médicos, ele sabe que essa calma não quer dizer em absoluto que ela vai fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar a clínica. Mesmo assim ele fala de modo profissional_ – Eu vou explicar da melhor forma possivel, senhorita Granger. Este homem corria um sério risco de ficar infértil devido a uma doença que não vem ao caso e por isso solicitou o congelamento de seu material reprodutivo. Felizmente ele foi curado e suas funções reprodutivas foram preservadas, então ele solicitou a destruição do material...

Mas a clínica se enganou! Como vocês cometem um engano desses? – _Hermione fala, categórica_

Infelizmente, sim... Nós não temos palavras para justificar esse engano (_o advogado admite)_ mas entenda, senhorita Granger. Foi algo que fugiu completamente ao nosso controle e estamos trabalhando para que esse transtorno seja superado de forma satisfatória para todas as partes

_Ela fica calada por alguns minutos, depois fala_ – eu não faço questão de saber quem foi o doador. Esse bebê é meu! Apenas meu! Eu pedi um doador anônimo e até onde sei estou legalmente amparada (_ela fala com convicção, mas na verdade Hermione não sabe se está certa. No entanto, não custa nada passar um pouco de segurança)_

Sim (_o advogado admite)_ mas ele também estava amparado que seu material seria usado de acordo com a sua conveniência ou que seria destruído quando assim ele desejasse. Ele não é um doador anônimo e pode entrar não apenas com um processo contra a clínica, mas também com um processo de paternidade (_ele suspira)_ acredite, senhorita Granger. Nós queremos resolver isso de uma forma satisfatória para ambos os lados sem que isso se transforme em uma batalha judicial.

_Hermione nem sabe como responde devido a seu atordoamento_ – eu... Eu não sei... Eu preciso pensar, desculpem... (_E a morena sai sem ouvir mais nada)_

XXXXX

_Ela já está andando pela Londres trouxa há mais tempo que saberia dizer. Hermione não se contém e olha para cada espécime do sexo masculino que passa por ela. Pode ser qualquer um... Ela se pega imaginando se coincidentemente não estaria cruzando com o pai de seu filho. __**Não!**__ Ela pensa, enfática. __**Pai não! Doador... Ele foi apenas o doador. Involuntário ao que parece, mas nada mais que isso. Eu não tenho culpa da confusão que a clínica arrumou...**_

_Por sua mente já passaram varias hipóteses e nenhuma delas a agrada. Vão desde um homem casado com uma mulher ciumenta que não suportaria a criança, até trouxas da estirpe dos tios de Harry que odeiam qualquer tipo de magia e ela cada vez mais tem a convicção que fará qualquer coisa para ter seu filho junto de si e protegê-lo de quem quer que seja... _

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Chegando de mansinho já pedindo mil desculpas pela demora. Eu pretendia postar na semana passada, mas tive alguns contratempos no trabalho e isso diminuiu mais ainda meu tempo

Vou fazer de tudo pra não enrolar tanto com o próximo, mas caso aconteça saibam que é por motivos alheios a minha vontade. E quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai fazer uma autora muito feliz

Bjos


	7. Chapter 7

_Dois dias depois, na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco mais uma vez se prepara para ir ao mundo trouxa. Pra quem pensou que não iria precisar voltar tão cedo, o destino mostrou toda a sua ironia. Ele sabe que talvez tenha que frequentar o mundo trouxa mais do que gostaria, tudo por causa de uma criança que ele não desejou, mas que alheia as suas vontades está sendo gerada neste exato momento por uma mulher desconhecida_

_O loiro procurou um advogado de confiança que tivesse certo conhecimento do mundo trouxa e depois de explicar a situação o mesmo lhe disse que teria que pesquisar já que este tipo de caso não é comum e ele não tinha nenhum conhecimento de coisa semelhante_

_As notícias que ele lhe deu não foram animadoras. Não existem precedentes e caso não haja um acordo, provavelmente o caso iria aos tribunais trouxas já que seria impossível levar o caso aos tribunais bruxos sem expor perigosamente o seu mundo. Isso sem falar que a mulher que carrega seu filho no ventre poderia achar que ele era completamente louco_

_**Uma coisa de cada vez, Draco Malfoy... **__Ele fala para si mesmo.__** Primeiro, vamos ver o que a clínica tem a dizer, depois que eu conhecer a mãe do meu filho eu penso em qual atitude tomar**_

XXXXX

_Na clínica_

_Finalmente o prazo dado se esgotou, Draco respira fundo para conter a ansiedade. Ele olha para as feições das mulheres na sala de espera imaginando se alguma delas carrega a sua semente. O loiro tenta em vão não encará-las, mas é mais forte que ele. Felizmente antes que alguma delas ache estranho e o questione, Draco é chamado. Mas o que ele ouve não é em absoluto o que ele esperava_

Como assim, vocês não têm uma resposta ainda? – _ele fala tentando não lançar uma ou duas azarações nos homens a sua frente_

Nós conversamos com... (_O advogado para por um momento sem saber como se referir a Hermione, não lhe parece certo referir a ela como mãe do filho dele)_ bem... Com a mulher que foi inseminada e ela pediu um tempo pra pensar. O senhor tem que admitir que ela provavelmente ficou chocada com a história. Ela esperava um doador anônimo, alguém que não tivesse interesse algum no ser gerado. Eu peço um pouco mais de paciência, por favor, senhor Malfoy

Bem... _(Draco suspira enquanto olha para o homem a sua frente)_ quanto tempo?

Um dia ou dois (_ele fala)_ apenas isso, eu prometo. Depois resolveremos isso da melhor forma para ambas as partes

_O loiro parece pensar por alguns minutos e depois Draco assente com a cabeça. O advogado fica visivelmente aliviado por protelar mais um pouco a situação, no entanto, se ele conhecesse a mente sonserina de Draco Malfoy saberia que a última coisa que passa pela cabeça do homem loiro neste momento é esperar..._

XXXXX

_Naquela madrugada_

_Draco aparata na clínica. Ele não se sente exatamente bem em invadir um local trouxa e ele sabe que se alguém no mundo bruxo souber talvez ele tenha problemas, mas Draco o faz sem arrependimento algum. __**Os fins justificam os meios.**__ Ele pensa consigo mesmo_

_**Bem vamos começar...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo enquanto percorre as dependências da clínica. __**Eu pedi a destruição do meu material há cerca de dois meses, então eu preciso ver as... Como é mesmo o nome? Inseminações que ocorreram na mesma época...**_

_Ele para em frente a um arquivo com várias gavetas e para sua tristeza vê que eles não são organizados por datas e sim pelo nome dos pacientes. Draco suspira. Pelo jeito a noite vai ser longa..._

XXXXX

_Na mesma madrugada_

_Hermione revira-se em sua cama. Desnecessário dizer em que ela está pensando, aliás toda a história absurda não saiu de sua cabeça desde o momento em que deixou a clínica. Ela leva a mão ao ventre, mil possibilidades já passaram pela sua mente e ela precisou fazer um esforço sobre humano para se manter centrada e não fugir para algum lugar onde ninguém a encontrasse, muito menos esse homem que quer sabe-se lá o que com seu bebê_

_Ela se recorda que depois de passar algum tempo caminhando a esmo pela cidade, literalmente apavorada, finalmente Hermione se acalmou e seu lado racional veio à tona. Então ela procurou um advogado de confiança. Alex, um vizinho e amigo de infância, um dos poucos amigos trouxas que tinha e com quem ela mantinha ainda algum contato, tomando todo o cuidado pra não revelar mais do que deveria, ou seja, que era uma bruxa. Então a morena contou o ocorrido..._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias antes_

_Hermione está sentada em uma lanchonete, em uma das mesas mais afastadas. Na sua frente um homem um pouco mais velho que ela. A morena não pode deixar de notar que o tempo fez muito bem a seu velho amigo e que várias cabeças femininas voltaram-se durante a sua passagem. Sim... Alex se tornou um homem muito bonito. Quem diria que o garotinho magricela e implicante iria se tornar um homem tão atraente? Mas ao contrário das outras mulheres, isso não a afeta. Para Hermione Alex, sempre foi apenas um amigo, talvez pelo fato de se conhecerem a tanto tempo. __**Um amigo...**__ Hermione pensa. Talvez nem tanto, pois a convivência dos dois foi se tornando cada vez mais escassa depois que ela descobriu que era uma bruxa, Alex também foi estudar fora e os dois raramente se viam. No entanto, ao receber a fatídica notícia na clínica seu nome foi o primeiro que lhe veio à cabeça e por isso ela está agora contando a ele a sua bizarra história_

Desculpe meter você nisso, mas eu precisava de alguém com conhecimentos jurídicos. Alguém de confiança... – _Ela fala sentindo uma súbita vontade de chorar. __**Malditos hormônios...**__ Ela pensa_

Ora Mione... (_Alex fala sorrindo)_ eu sei que a gente não se vê muito, mas eu espero considerar você como minha amiga apesar da distância... E para que servem os amigos?

_Ela sorri e limpa uma lágrima que teima em escapulir – _e por sorte esse meu amigo é um advogado (_ela fala e fica séria)_ e então, Alex? O que você acha do caso? Você acha que esse homem pode ter algum direito sobre meu filho?

Sinceramente eu não sei (_Alex fala, pensativo)_ eu precisaria pesquisar, mas não me lembro de ter visto nada semelhante no meio jurídico. Não sei se há precedentes (_ele segura a mão da morena)_ eu vou procurar saber, se precisar peço ajuda. Não se preocupe (_ele diz ao ver seu semblante assustado)_ não citarei seu nome. Sigilo entre advogado e cliente (_ele diz em seu melhor tom profissional)_

Obrigada... – _Hermione sorri e não deixa de notar, meio desconfortável, que ele ainda está segurando a sua mão_

Então Mione (_ele fala sorrindo)_ deixando o advogado fora dessa e falando como amigo... O que deu em você para fazer uma produção independente? Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas você ainda é jovem, é linda... Poderia...

Eu sei (_ela interrompe procurando não parecer rude)_ eu sei que poderia ter meus filhos de maneira normal. Mas o tempo estava passando...

_Ela se cala, a morena já cansou de dar essa explicação_

Você não tem nem trinta anos ainda. Poderia muito bem encontrar uma pessoa (_Alex não se dá por vencido)_

_Ela suspira – _É complicado... Há anos eu não consigo ter um relacionamento sério, acho que eu assusto os homens

_Ele olha pra ela como se a analisasse_ – realmente uma mistura de inteligência fora do comum e beleza extraordinária pode assustar um pouco alguns homens (_ele sorri e olha fixamente)_ mas não todos

_A morena fica cada vez mais sem jeito, ela não consegue dizer ao certo se o homem na sua frente está agindo apenas como um amigo ou se na verdade está começando um flerte. Então Hermione resolve trazer novamente a baila o assunto que a levou a procurá-lo_ – o que você acha que eu devo fazer? (_ela pergunta temerosa)_ devo entrar em contato com esse homem? Devo me negar? Devo sumir?

Ora Mione... (_Alex sorri)_ sumir? Você não me parece uma mulher que foge dos problemas! E depois, é praticamente impossível sumir de verdade nos dias de hoje

_**Seria se eu ficasse no mundo trouxa...**__ Ela não pode deixar de pensar. Então ela pergunta novamente_ – Qual seu conselho como advogado?

_Ele pensa por alguns minutos_ – tente ganhar tempo, diga que ainda não se decidiu... Fale que está confusa, invente algo. Assim eu posso tentar achar uma solução...

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_**Tempo...**__ Ela pensa enquanto se revira na cama, buscando o sono que não vem. __**Sempre o implacável tempo. Tempo é algo que eu não sei se tenho.**__ Então ela se dá conta que ainda não contou para seus amigos que espera uma criança e que talvez agora tenha muito mais que a sua boa notícia para contar..._

XXXXX

_De volta à clínica_

_O tempo passa para todos e no caso de Draco mais rapidamente do que ele gostaria, já faz horas que ele vasculha os arquivos e nada. O que lhe angustia ainda mais é que tem que fazer tudo do modo trouxa, não há como utilizar um feitiço convocatório sem saber direito o que convocar. __**Droga!**__ Ele pensa desanimado. __**Ainda não cheguei nem na metade.**__ Ele fala para si mesmo iniciando agora os arquivos com a letra G_

_Por um minuto ele pensa em desistir, em dar a clínica o tempo pedido e seria isso o que ele iria fazer se neste exato momento Draco não houvesse batido o olho em um nome conhecido..._

_Ele não precisa sequer ler o prontuário para ter certeza de que ela é a mulher que procura. Sim, ele sabe, ele sabe que o implacável destino não perderia a chance de fechar a sua trama com chave de ouro_

_Hermione Granger vai ter um filho seu! _

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Bem, o que eu posso dizer?

Em primeiro lugar eu quero deixar claro, mesmo já tendo falado isso inúmeras vezes, que eu não desisto das minhas fics. Detesto quando estou lendo uma história e um autor simplesmente a abandona. Acho isso uma tremenda falta de respeito e nunca faria isso com vocês!

O problema é que acho que abocanhei mais do que posso engolir. Estou postando quatro fics ao mesmo tempo e isso está me tirando o sono, simplesmente não consigo escrever com a frequencia que gostaria. O mundo real me toma um tempo muito grande isso sem falar que eu não tenho inspiração guardada no armário pra usar quando bem entender.

Estou falando isso pra me justificar dos meus atrasos. Março foi um mês muito complicado pra mim. O trabalho me tomou muito tempo e energia, houve alguns dias que eu chegava em casa e tudo que eu queria era descansar. Quando finalmente as coisas entraram nos eixos foi o pc que deu pau. Resultado, alguns dias sem poder pegar nas fics. Quando o problema se resolveu (era apenas sujeira, acreditem se quiser. Um conselho, computadores também precisam de limpeza!) eu viajei (um outro vício meu, não posso ter uma folguinha, arranjar um trocado e ver uma promoção de passagens que coloco o pé na estrada) e isso acabou me enrolando ainda mais. Mas, por favor, não pensem que foi descaso com minhas fics ou com meus leitores. Eu amo escrever, adoro ler os comentários e em momento algum pretendo parar

Vou continuar postando as quatro fics pois já comecei e deixar alguma em hiatus seria um desrespeito com as pessoas que lêem, mas garanto que é a última vez que faço isso. Quando estas acabarem provavelmente começarei outras histórias (já tenho várias idéias na cabeça), mas nunca mais do que duas ao mesmo tempo.

No mais, só tenho a agradecer pela paciência e pedir encarecidamente que não desistam de mim! Quem puder deixar uma palavrinha eu agradeço, nem que seja pra dizer que me entendem ou me xingar pela demora

Bjos


	8. Chapter 8

_Uma semana depois_

_Draco ainda não voltou à clínica. Na verdade ele ainda não digeriu sua terrível descoberta. Quando ele pensou que o pior já teria lhe acontecido, o destino lhe prega mais uma de suas inúmeras peças. Ele deveria estar aliviado por descobrir que a mãe da criança é uma bruxa assim como ele, mas a única coisa que ele consegue pensar é que ela é Hermione Granger, a sabe tudo insuportável da escola, a amiguinha do Potter, a queridinha do ministério, tudo que ele mais despreza em um ser humano_

_O loiro não sabe direito o que fazer. Ao mesmo tempo em que sente que não pode deixar uma criança que tenha seu sangue ser criada como se ele não existisse, ele não pode deixar de pensar que essa criança trará também o sangue de uma das pessoas que ele mais detesta. Não que ele ainda tenha qualquer tipo de rancor referente à sua época da escola, mas mesmo após ter se tornado adulto as atitudes politicamente corretas dos grifinórios ainda o irritam terrivelmente. __**E agora essa...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Meu filho poderá ser um grifinório.**__ Ele pensa e se assusta com o próprio pensamento, não apenas pelo fato da criança poder ser um grifinório, mas pelo fato dele mesmo começar a pensar nessa criança como seu filho. __**Meu filho com uma mulher que eu nunca toquei e que nunca pensei em tocar**_

_Ele sabe que agora as coisas vão se complicar ainda mais. Draco não tem a mínima ilusão que Hermione vá permitir que ele faça parte da vida desta criança e mesmo que ela permita, ele sabe que não o fará de bom grado. O loiro sabe que terá sorte se conseguir algumas visitas esporádicas _

_Draco sabe muito bem o que significa não se sentir amado ou desejado enquanto filho. Sua infância não foi exatamente a melhor fase de sua vida. Ele tem consciência que nunca foi visto pelo seu pai como um filho. Draco sabe que, para Lucio Malfoy, ele era apenas um herdeiro, alguém para dar continuidade a seu nome e ele jurou que nunca faria isso com um filho seu. Toda a sua vida ele imaginou que encontraria uma bruxa atraente e sangue puro que se apaixonaria... Bem, não necessariamente se apaixonaria, mas se sentiria atraído o bastante para contrair núpcias e que teriam filhos perfeitos e sangues puros que ele criaria ensinando preceitos diferentes dos que lhe foram impostos. No entanto, o destino agiu de acordo com as suas próprias leis e o que ele tem agora é algo que ele nunca poderia imaginar_

_Mas Draco nunca foi homem de ficar maldizendo a sua sorte. Se fosse assim ele jamais teria sobrevivido. Ele, acima de tudo, é um lutador e é isso que ele vai fazer... Lutar. Lutar com as armas que tem, lutar para que possa criar a criança que, embora ele não tenha desejado, possui o seu sangue e é um Malfoy, lutar pelo seu herdeiro_

_**E a primeira coisa a fazer... **__Ele pensa enquanto se levanta, decidido.__** É vigiar qualquer passo de Hermione Granger**_

XXXXX

_Na clínica _

_Hermione entra tentando fazer com que as suas pernas não tremam. Quem a vir neste momento nunca pensaria que ela é uma bruxa poderosa, uma das mais poderosas da sua geração. Neste momento ela parece apenas uma mulher insegura com o que o destino lhe reserva_

_**Calma Hermione... **__Ela fala para si mesma.__** Lembre-se do que o Alex falou. Tente ganhar tempo**_

Fico feliz que tenha vindo, senhorita Granger (_o advogado lhe saúda)_ espero que esta situação desagradável seja resolvida de forma satisfatória para ambas as partes

_**Ele se atreve a chamar a confusão em que me meteram de situação desagradável! **__Hermione fala com seus botões. Ela tem que se segurar para não pegar a sua varinha e lançar uma das muitas azarações que conhece_

Na verdade eu ainda não decidi o que fazer (_ela olha para a evidente feição de desagrado do homem a sua frente e suspira)_ entenda o meu lado, por favor. Eu pensei em uma produção independente e foi por isso que procurei a clínica. Não estava nos meus planos ter outra pessoa reclamando direitos sobre meu filho. (_Ela encara o homem na sua frente usando a sua melhor expressão decidida)_ eu preciso saber o que ele quer

_O advogado olha pra ela e suspira_ – eu vou ser sincero, senhorita Granger. Em princípio ele apenas disse que gostaria de saber quem era a mulher e a clínica ficou de fazer o possível para intermediar esse encontro (_ele fica meio sem jeito)_ nós temos consciência de que somos responsáveis por essa situação, então estamos fazendo o possível para remediá-la, mas eu não posso te dizer ao certo o que ele quer, pode ser que seja apenas uma curiosidade (_ele para por um minuto mais constrangido que nunca)_ pode ser que ele reclame direitos sobre a criança...

_Neste momento Hermione não ouve mais nada. Depois que o advogado falou que ele pode tentar reclamar direitos sobre a criança a sua mente se fechou para qualquer outra informação._

_Então Hermione tem uma ideia, uma ideia desesperada, e num impulso ela fala_ – eu vou me encontrar com esse homem, vocês podem esse encontro o mais rápido possível

_O advogado olha pra ela ,aliviado, sem esconder o sorriso_ – fico feliz, senhorita Granger. Vou providenciar o encontro e entro em contato

_Mas o advogado não sorriria assim se soubesse o que passa pela cabeça da mulher a sua frente_

Faça isso e me avise – _A morena fala, decidida, e então sai_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde em sua casa_

_Hermione se olha no espelho. Ela ainda não acredita que fará o que está pensando. __**Medidas desesperadas para situações extremas.**__ Ela se justifica. _

_Em outra ocasião a morena nunca usaria seus poderes dessa forma, mas ela não vê outra saída. Então sim, Hermione Granger vai usar seus poderes de bruxa para resolver a situação. O seu plano é apagar essa confusão da cabeça dos médicos, do advogado e do homem de quem ela recebeu o sêmen. __**Só assim vou ter meu bebê da forma como planejei. Apenas meu e de ninguém mais!**_

_**Nada pode dar errado... **__Ela pensa exultante.__** Eu reúno a todos em uma sala e em seguida lanço um obliviate. Vou apagar tudo da mente deles, desde o momento da minha inseminação e lançar uma memória falsa. Assim meu bebê e eu estaremos seguros novamente. **__Ela respira aliviada ao mesmo tempo em que se recrimina por não haver pensado nisso antes.__** Sim! É isso que eu vou fazer!**_

XXXXX

_Mansão Malfoy, alguns dias depois_

_Draco pega o relatório sobre Hermione Granger que seus investigadores lhe passaram. Depois de uma rápida leitura ele conclui que não há nada de especial a não ser uma visita à clínica. De resto apenas rotina. Trabalho, casa e só. __**Vidinha monótona.**__ Ele não pode deixar de pensar. __**Nenhum namorado, os mesmos amigos de sempre... Não é de se admirar que a sabe tudo não consiga ninguém pra fazer um filho nela se continua tão sem graça quanto na época da escola. Só assim mesmo pra ela ser mãe**_

_Ele fica pensando por alguns instantes e decide que deve resolver essa história o mais rápido possível e sem envolver a clínica ou qualquer trouxa em tudo isso_

_Então ele se levanta, decidido a não adiar o inevitável_

_Draco Malfoy vai procurar Hermione Granger_

XXXXX

_Na casa dos Potter_

_O casal se prepara para se recolher após um dia na toca. Foi difícil colocar as crianças na cama, pois embora cansados, tanto James quanto as gêmeas insistiam não estar com sono e queriam a todo custo ficar brincando na sala. Depois de alguma conversa racional e de um ataque estilo Molly Weasley dado por Gina. Finalmente o casal pode ter um pouco de paz_

Enfim sós (_Harry fala, com um suspiro de alívio)_ não que eu não goste de toda a movimentação da toca, mas não via a hora de um pouco de paz

Minha mãe sabe que você pensa assim, senhor Potter? – _Gina fala sorrindo_

Claro que não, senhora Potter (_Harry rebate)_ e espero que ela continue sem saber ou eu deixo de ser o genro preferido dela

Você é o único, seu bobo – _ela sorri e dá um selinho no marido_

Sabe... (_Harry muda de assunto)_ eu senti falta da Mione hoje... Pena ela não ter podido vir... Aliás (_ele_ _olha para a ruiva)_ ela anda meio estranha ultimamente. Você sabe o que aconteceu?

Não (_Gina fala e reza para não ficar vermelha)_ por que eu saberia? Faz alguns dias que eu também não a vejo

_Harry sorri_ – talvez porque vocês sejam amigas e vivam trocando segredinhos (_ele assume uma expressão séria)_ a Mione está estranha já tem algumas semanas. Ela... (_ele fica calado por um momento) _a impressão que dá é que ela está fugindo da gente. Eu comentei com o seu irmão e ele também acha a mesma coisa

Pensei que meu irmão não conseguisse ver nada na sua frente além da Pandora – _Gina fala de forma ácida_

Ora, Gina! (_Harry se esforça para não sorrir diante do ataque de ciúme da esposa)_ Eu não entendo por que essa implicância! Você sempre disse que gostaria que ele achasse alguém e se apaixonasse!

Eu sei (_Gina fala desanimada)_ estou com ciúmes, admito, mas ele precisava ficar assim tão obtuso?

Acho quando alguém me vê olhando pra você também pensa que sou totalmente obtuso (_Harry fala sorrindo)_ mas não mude de assunto. Eu estou preocupado com a Mione, ela está diferente. Praticamente sumiu e as poucas vezes que a vi ela evita me encarar. É como se ela tivesse feito algo errado. Você sabe de alguma coisa? (_ele fala ao notar o rubor atingir as faces da esposa)_ você sabe? (_Harry repete e desta vez não é uma pergunta)_

Por favor, Harry, não me faça sentir culpada (_a ruiva fala)_ isso é coisa dela e eu não posso falar. Eu não vou trair minha amiga, nem por você

_Harry não insiste, mas as palavras de sua esposa lhe dão a certeza que há algo muito errado. Sim, algo muito errado e que ele faz questão de descobrir_

XXXXX

_No ministério, dois dias depois_

_Hermione está apreensiva, a clínica ficou de entrar em contato com o doador e avisá-la, mas até agora não deu notícias e a falta de informações a está deixando louca_

_**Como se não bastasse a sonolência que resolveu me pegar e meus hormônios enlouquecidos, agora eu ainda fico nesta agonia.**__ Hermione pensa. De fato Hermione notou que há alguns dias algumas alterações não visíveis vêm acontecendo, ela sente mais sono do que de costume e no dia anterior chorou feito uma criança ao assistir o noticiário e isso porque não havia nenhuma notícia trágica_

_Mas as mudanças naturais de seu estado não a preocupam. O que ela tem em mente no momento é o que pretende fazer em breve. Justo ela, a rainha da obediência às regras, vai quebrar uma das mais importantes e ela sabe que pode ser seriamente punida por isso se descobrirem_

_Uma batida leve na porta interrompe seu devaneio, Hermione vê sua secretária entrar – _senhorita Granger, há uma pessoa lá fora querendo lhe ver

_Hermione repassa mentalmente a agenda do dia_ – eu não tenho nada marcado com ninguém

Eu sei (_a secretaria fala como se pedisse desculpas)_ eu falei que a senhora não queria ser incomodada, mas ele insistiu e disse que é assunto de seu interesse Aliás, se recusou terminantemente a se retirar antes de falar com você

_Na verdade a morena não se encontra disposta a receber ninguém, mas a sua curiosidade fala mais alto_ – me de cinco minutos e em seguida faça-o entrar (_ela fala para a sua secretária)_

_Hermione se dirige ao banheiro e lava o rosto tentando fazer desaparecer os indícios da noite mal dormida. __**Preciso resolver essa história da clínica logo. Isso não faz bem ao meu bebê**_

_Ela senta-se em sua cadeira e arma-se de seu melhor tom profissional, mas sua armadura vai por terra quando ele vê uma figura loira e arrogante entrar em sua sala_

Malfoy? – _ela fala entre estupidificada e curiosa_

Sim, Granger_ (ele tem um sorriso irônico no rosto, um sorriso de quem sabe algo que ninguém mais sabe)_ nós temos um assunto a tratar. Um assunto do seu interesse, ou melhor, do nosso interesse

_Hermione fica calada por um minuto tentando lembrar algo que possa trazer o loiro a sua presença. Embora depois de seu retorno Draco tenha comparecido algumas vezes no ministério pra tratar de algo referente a seus negócios, essa parte não é da sua alçada_

Não creio que algo em sua vida me diga respeito! – _ela fala tentando conter sua animosidade. Não é do feitio de Hermione tratar mal quem quer que seja, mas aquele loiro arrogante é algo difícil de engolir, principalmente quando ele entra em sua sala com seu costumeiro ar esnobe_

Engano seu – _ele fala enquanto olha pra ela como se fosse o dono do local_

Duvido, mas vamos logo com isso – _ela fala no tom mais educado que consegue. A despeito de sua repugnância pelo loiro, Hermione não se esqueceu que está em seu local de trabalho, isso sem falar que ela não tem mais doze anos e não pode dar um muro num homem por mais vontade que tenha. Mesmo que o sorriso irônico do loiro lhe dê vontade de esmurrá-lo mais uma vez_

Acredite, Granger, você tem. Eu posso sentar?_ (ele pergunta sentando-se sem cerimônia antes que ela fale alguma coisa) _acho que nossa conversa vai ser bem longa. Eu tomei a liberdade de falar com a sua secretária que você não iria atender mais ninguém hoje

Como você se atreveu? – _Hermione fala mais do que furiosa. Aliás, ela está tão furiosa que acaba ficando sem ação_

Você vai me agradecer (_ele fala displicentemente)_ eu tenho certeza que você não vai querer que ninguém interrompa nossa conversa... A propósito como está meu filho?

_A princípio Hermione acha que não ouviu direito, mas ela precisa de pouco tempo pra perceber que ele sabe. Draco Malfoy sabe de seu bebê só então ela se dá conta das palavras exatas que ele falou. Meu filho..._

_Ela não entende direito o que ele quis dizer com essas palavras, mas isso dura apenas um momento. Hermione sente seu estômago se contorcer ela tenta não acreditar, ela quer que tudo isso seja uma piada de extremo mau gosto. No entanto ela sabe que só há um jeito do loiro saber. Mas não faz sentido ela sabe que Draco nunca iria em uma clinica trouxa._

_Então ela se lembra que o loiro sumiu misteriosamente por algum tempo..._

_Ela mal consegue correr ate o banheiro e vomitar violentamente_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Só pra não perder o costume eu já começo me desculpando pela demora. Os motivos são aqueles de sempre, falta de tempo, quatro fics ao mesmo tempo, etc e tal. Mas podem ficar tranquilos, eu não pretendo desistir, só tenham paciência com as minhas demoras ok. E eu já aprendi a lição, quatro fics ao mesmo tempo, nunca mais. No máximo duas depois que eu terminar as que eu estou postando (estou cheia de idéias mas não comecei a escrever nada pra não cair na tentação de começar a postar)

Mas vamos ao capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que muita gente deve ter ficado com gostinho de quero mais, mas a intenção é essa mesmo, rsss (esconde das azarações)

Bjos e até o próximo, quem puder deixar uma palavrinha eu agradeço


	9. Chapter 9

_A morena fica algum tempo debruçada no vaso sanitário, tentando fazer com que seu súbito mal estar se dissipe, mas ela sabe que isso não vai acontecer, não enquanto Draco Malfoy estiver em sua sala com aquela expressão irônica. __**Que brincadeira é essa?**__ Ela pensa_

_Ela ainda demora alguns minutos tentando se recompor e imaginando como vai encarar o loiro. __**Controle-se, Hermione! Você é uma grifinoria.**__ Ela fala para si mesma e respira fundo enquanto volta à sala_

_Draco vê Hermione retornar e nota que ela está extremamente pálida. __**Ela não esperava por isso.**__ Ele pensa de forma irônica enquanto a encara e pergunta_ – podemos continuar nossa conversa? Ou você ainda precisa de algum tempo para se recompor?

Desculpe, Malfoy, eu creio que não entendi o que você disse anteriormente – _a morena fala e Draco pode notar um ligeiro tremor em sua voz_

Você entendeu sim, Granger (_ele a encara)_ ou vai negar que está grávida? Aliás, você pode até negar agora, mas não daqui a alguns meses. Não é o tipo de coisa que você pode esconder por muito tempo, sabia?

_A morena o encara, pela primeira vez ela não sabe o que dizer. Hermione poderia muito bem negar, mas como Draco falou uma gravidez não é algo que se esconda por muito tempo. Então ela balbucia apenas_ – sim eu estou grávida, mas como você sabe? E que brincadeira idiota é essa de perguntar como vai seu filho?

Pelo visto você não é tão inteligente como os professores pensavam, Granger (_o loiro fala com um brilho no olhar)_ acho melhor você se sentar, a nossa conversa vai ser longa

_A morena senta-se tentando controlar o nervosismo. Ela se prepara para ouvir a história de Draco sem saber ainda que esta conversa pode mudar o rumo de sua vida_

_Draco olha para Hermione. Ele sabe que isso vai ser difícil para ambos, mas é algo que ele precisa fazer. Então ele se prepara para contar a sua história sabendo que depois disso, sua vida nunca mais será a mesma_

_O loiro respira fundo – _Não sei se você percebeu que eu passei alguns anos afastado, três anos na verdade. _(ele olha pra ela e vê que Hermione permanece calada esperando que ele continue) _Bem... Eu estava em tratamento médico, eu tive um câncer...

_É muito difícil ver Hermione Granger totalmente sem ação, mas neste momento ela está. Ela não sabe o que dizer nem o que fazer, o que Draco está dizendo parece absurdo demais para ser verdade. No entanto, o semblante do loiro mostra que ele não está brincando_

_Draco olha para a mulher em sua frente esperando que ela diga alguma coisa. Só ele sabe o quanto isso está sendo difícil e algo lhe diz que as coisas irão ficar mais difíceis ainda_

Câncer? (_Hermione finalmente consegue falar, ainda estarrecida)_ Mas câncer é uma doença...

Trouxa (_Draco completa)_ pelo menos era o que eu também pensava... Pra falar a verdade eu nem sabia que essa doença existia (_ele respira fundo tentando afastar da sua mente o longo período de tratamento)_ o fato é que por ironia do destino eu tive essa doença

_Hermione olha pra ele sem saber o que dizer. Um lado seu lhe diz que isso foi um castigo por tudo que o loiro acreditou durante toda a sua vida, mas seu outro lado não pode deixar de se sensibilizar pela agonia que Draco deve ter passado. __**Ninguém merece um sofrimento desses.**__ Ela pensa_

Guarde seu sentimentalismo, Granger_ (ele fala adivinhando os seus pensamentos) _você não é uma lufa-lufa. Foi terrível, eu admito. Mas eu estou aqui e estou bem se é que isso lhe interessa. Aliás, quando você souber de tudo acho que vai preferir que eu não estivesse vivo, afinal você não queria um filho sem um pai?

_Geralmente Hermione é uma pessoa mais perspicaz, geralmente ela pegaria esse tipo de insinuação no ar, mas talvez os hormônios da gravidez ou quem sabe uma inconsciente negação do que está óbvio faz com que a morena olhe para o loiro com um olhar confuso_

Ora, Granger! (_Draco perde a paciência)_ Onde está toda a sua inteligência? Será que você ainda não percebeu que eu sou o doador que deveria ser anônimo? Para ser mais claro ainda, que eu sou o pai desta criança que você carrega?

_Hermione sente seu estômago dar sinal de vida novamente, ela se controla para não sair correndo para o banheiro de novo. A morena agradece por estar sentada, pois com certeza as suas pernas fraquejariam se estivesse de pé_

Co... Como? – _É só o que ela consegue balbuciar_

Definitivamente sua fama de inteligente é superestimada – _Draco fala com um sorriso irônico. Ele estava apreensivo quando foi ao ministério falar com Hermione, mas o fato de estar no controle da situação o faz se sentir extremamente bem_

Como você deve saber (_ele fala a encarando)_ o tratamento do câncer é algo muito agressivo e que pode trazer efeitos colaterais, entre eles a perda da fertilidade. Eu fui aconselhado pelo médico a procurar a clínica para... (_ele fica meio constrangido) _preservar meu material, digamos assim. Caso eu não pudesse mais ter filhos eu ainda poderia providenciar um herdeiro usando a tecnologia que os trouxas possuem, mas felizmente isso não aconteceu comigo (_ele logo acrescenta ao ver seu estarrecimento)_. Então eu pedi a destruição do material que estava na clínica, mas um idiota qualquer se enganou e aí está, você é a mãe do meu filho

_Neste momento Hermione acorda. As palavras "meu filho" a atingem com a força de mil balaços e ela não é mais a renomada funcionária do ministério, ela é apenas uma fera que está disposta a defender a sua cria com unhas e dentes_ – alto lá! (_ela brada de forma dura)_ esse filho é meu! Apenas meu! Eu pedi um doador anônimo, não tenho culpa se a clínica fez confusão

E eu não pedi para que usassem meu material em uma... – _Ele argumenta, furioso. Mas é interrompido por Hermione_

Em uma nascida trouxa? (_ela o encara de modo desafiador)_ em uma sangue ruim? Sim, porque você sabe muito bem que é isso que eu sou! Meu filho! Ouviu bem? MEU FILHO vai ser um mestiço, ele vai ter sangue trouxa correndo nas veias! (_ela olha para o loiro que está catatônico diante da explosão)_ você não me suporta! Eu não te suporto! Você tem certeza que quer ter um filho comigo? Você quis essa criança? Não, você não quis! EU QUIS!

_Draco olha para Hermione, por alguns instantes lhe faltam palavras até porque tudo que a mulher que está na sua frente está dizendo não deixa de ser verdade. Definitivamente não estava em seus planos ter um filho neste momento e definitivamente não estava em seus planos ter um filho da maneira que este bebê foi concebido e com certeza nunca passou por sua cabeça ter um filho com ela. Então ele apenas diz_

Volto em dois dias, você precisa de tempo pra digerir tudo isso (_ele sorri sarcasticamente)_ é muita informação mesmo para uma sabe tudo. E vou deixar uma coisinha pra você pensar. Tudo que você falou serve pra você também, nunca passou por sua cabeça ter um filho comigo, como você vai olhar para essa criança sabendo que ele é uma parte de mim? (_então_ _ele olha sério) _Não se atreva a fazer nenhuma besteira como sair do país. Eu acho você até no inferno!

_Ele sai e Hermione desaba em sua cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se fecha_

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde_

_Se alguém perguntasse a Draco Malfoy o que ele fez nas horas após sair do ministério, ele não saberia responder. Ele se lembra vagamente de ter perambulado pelo Beco Diagonal, se lembra de ter tomado algumas doses de firewisky no Caldeirão Furado, se lembra de ter sido arrogante com uma ou duas pessoas, mas ele não pode afirmar ao certo o que fez_

_O fato é que neste exato momento ele se encontra em sua casa remoendo as palavras de Hermione Granger. Remoendo e se sentindo péssimo por saber que tudo que ela falou é a mais pura verdade, que se ele pudesse escolher nunca teria um filho desta forma e principalmente nunca teria um filho com uma... Nascida trouxa. Ele agora evita o termo sangue ruim, isso seria politicamente incorreto na atual conjuntura. Mas Draco apesar de tudo não tinha a mínima intenção de macular o seu sangue, o nome Malfoy_

_Sim, ele nunca sequer cogitou algo assim, mas foi o que aconteceu. E agora ele se pega pensando. Draco será capaz de amar uma criança mestiça? Uma criança que ele não desejou? Seu filho será apenas uma obrigação? Ele deveria simplesmente fingir que a criança não existia? E se fosse parecido com ele? E se algum dia a criança descobrisse tudo?_

_Draco simplesmente não sabe o que fazer, talvez ele nunca devesse ter procurado Hermione Granger. O loiro segura a cabeça com as mãos por um momento, depois se serve de mais uma dose de firewisky, antes de tomar um gole ele olha para o copo e o atira contra a parede tentando descarregar toda a sua raiva e frustração_

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo_

_Hermione não conseguiria dizer como chegou em sua casa. Ela se lembra vagamente de ter se despedido de sua secretária, se lembra de ter conversado com uma ou duas pessoas no elevador, se lembra de caminhar até a estação do metrô, pois com certeza aparatar agora seria condená-la a um estrunchamento, a ela e a seu filho_

_**Meu filho...**__ Ela não pode deixar de pensar. Uma criança tão desejada. Ela não contém um arrepio ao se lembrar das palavras de Draco. __**Será que eu serei capaz de olhar para meu filho e não me lembrar que ele também é um Malfoy?**_

_A morena sacode a cabeça com força tentando espantar esse tipo de pensamento. __**Não!**__ Ela fala para si mesma. __**Há anos que eu desejo ter um filho e agora eu vou realizar esse sonho. Ele terá o sangue de Draco Malfoy, mas terá o meu também. Será o meu bebê e será uma pessoa de bem porque serei eu quem vai educá-lo.**__ Esse pensamento faz com que ela se sinta um pouco melhor, mas ainda perdida por não saber o que fazer direito. Por um momento ela cogita em procurar sua amiga Gina, mas Hermione ainda não está preparada para falar sobre isso com ela nem com ela nem com ninguém._

_Então ela resolve ir para o lugar onde ela sabe que não farão perguntas que ela não quer responder, o lugar onde ela se sentirá um pouco melhor..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente a grande revelação! Espero que tenham gostado, e mais uma vez desculpem pela demora. Como já repeti milhares de vezes é por falta de tempo mesmo, não faço isso como chantagem nem nada do tipo.

Outro dia eu recebi uma review, não me lembro em quais dos sites que posto, questionando a personalidade da Hermione da fic. A pessoa dizia que ela estava muito insegura, que não parecia com a Hermione dos livros. O que eu posso dizer é o seguinte: em primeiro lugar isso é uma fanfiction, algumas características dos personagens podem ser adaptadas para a história. Isso pra mim é o grande barato das fics, poder brincar com os personagens, acho que tudo isso é válido desde que não se exagere. Em segundo lugar ela está grávida e quem já teve filhos sabe muito bem a confusão hormonal que acontece nos corpos femininos principalmente nos primeiros meses de gestação. E só pra finalizar eu não vejo a Hermione absolutamente como uma pessoa cem por cento segura. Muito pelo contrário, aquela necessidade que ela sempre possuiu de ser a melhor, a obediência cega às regras, isso tudo pra mim denota muita insegurança. Sorte dela que encontrou o Harry e o Rony em sua vida, senão a pobre ia ser tão certinha que seria até chata (minha modestíssima opinião).

Normalmente não costumo responder comentários na fic. Mas como achei que talvez outras pessoas pudessem estar com essa dúvida, resolvi esclarecer meu ponto de vista

Bem, é só. Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente àqueles que encontram um tempinho pra deixar uma review e me fazer muito feliz

Bjos e até o próximo


	10. Chapter 10

_Residência dos Granger_

_Hermione toma uma xícara de chá na companhia de sua mãe. Embora ela não possa nem de longe contar a confusão em que se meteu, apenas o fato de estar com seus familiares já lhe dá um certo alento. Quem diria Hermione Granger, uma das bruxas mais renomadas do ministério, iria correndo para o colinho da mamãe ao ter problemas? Ela olha para a fisionomia da mãe, Hermione sabe que sua genitora deve ter percebido que algo está errado e ela sabe também que mais cedo ou mais tarde a mãe perguntará algo, embora não vá desrespeitar a sua privacidade_

Faz tempo que você não vem (_a senhora Granger fala enquanto serve mais um pouco de chá para a filha)_ nós pensamos que você viesse no domingo (_ela sorri)_ o Alex até perguntou por você

Alex? – _ela procura fazer a sua maior cara de surpresa, afinal sua mãe não sabe que eles se encontraram não faz muito tempo_

É, o Alex (_sua mãe fala com um meio sorriso)_ ele passou pra visitar a mãe e aproveitou pra dar um oi e perguntar por você (_ela olha para a filha com um olhar resignado) _vocês eram muito amigos antes que você descobrisse ser uma bruxa

Pode parar, mãe! (_Hermione fala tentando conter uma irritação)_ nós éramos apenas duas crianças que brincavam juntas! Não veja coisas onde não tem. Além disso, eu estou grávida, você esqueceu?

_Sua mãe suspira pesadamente_ – não filha, eu não esqueci. Eu estou feliz com meu netinho tanto quanto você está com essa gravidez, mas ter um bebê sozinha não é algo fácil. Eu sei que você vai lidar com isso muito bem, mas uma criança precisa do pai...

Ah mãe (_ela fala já prevendo mais uma discussão sobre o assunto)_ muitas crianças são criadas sem o pai por perto

Mas geralmente não se tem muita escolha nestes casos (_a senhora Granger argumenta)_ talvez se você tivesse esperado mais um pouco (_sua mãe fala com uma expressão que Hermione conhece muito bem a expressão de quem está ouvindo sinos nupciais)_

Não comece mãe, eu e o Alex sempre fomos apenas amigos, aliás nem sei se posso chamar de amigos já que a gente se afastou depois que eu fui para a escola (_ela suspira e tenta conter as lágrimas. Nunca em sua vida a morena pensou que estar grávida enlouqueceria seus hormônios desta forma)_ eu não vou negar que tenho medo, eu vou ter um bebê e estou apavorada. Eu sempre quis ser boa em tudo e estou com medo de não ser uma boa mãe...

_Neste momento sua mãe a abraça e basta isso para que ela dê vazão ao pranto. As duas ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos até que a senhora Granger faz uma nova tentativa_ – talvez se você procurar o pai do bebê...

_A morena respira fundo e olha pra mãe_ – eu me preparei pra ter esse bebê sozinha, mãe (_antes que a mãe fale alguma coisa ela interrompe)_ não quero falar nisso agora, eu preciso de um tempo. Pelo menos até meus hormônios voltarem a funcionar normalmente

_A senhora Granger sorri_ – a tendência agora é piorar, filha, mas já que você quer vamos mudar de assunto. Como eu ia dizendo o Alex perguntou por você...

Mãe! – _Hermione fala sem conter o sorriso. A sua mãe nunca muda mesmo... Mas a despeito de tudo que está acontecendo nada melhor do que o colinho da mamãe quando as coisas não vão bem_

XXXXX

_Dois dias depois_

_Draco se prepara para ir ao ministério, o prazo que ele deu para que a Granger digerisse o fato se esgotou. Agora é a hora em que eles se sentam e tentam discutir a melhor forma de lidar com tudo isso. __**Se é que isso é possível... **__Ele não pode deixar de pensar_

_Na verdade o loiro passou estes dois dias tentando buscar uma forma de lidar com isso e por mais que pensasse no assunto não veio nada a sua cabeça _

_**Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas acho que a gente vai ter que resolver isso juntos, Granger.**__ O loiro fala consigo mesmo enquanto se prepara para ir ao ministério_

XXXXX

_No ministério_

Como assim, ela não está? – _Draco fala, exasperado. Ele nem se preocupa em ser educado com a secretária de Hermione que neste momento se encolhe na cadeira como se temesse ser, na melhor das hipóteses, azarada_

Ela... Ela está tirando uns dias de férias – _a pobre criatura fala controlando o tremor na voz_

Mas onde ela está? – _Draco praticamente ruge_

Eu... Eu não sei – _a mulher fala a beira do choro_

_Draco respira fundo. __**Ah Granger... Você vai me pagar! Como eu te disse, eu acho você até no inferno! **_

_O loiro sai apressadamente. Em sua cabeça apenas um pensamento. Localizar Hermione Granger custe o que custar..._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias mais tarde_

_Hermione dá os últimos retoques na maquiagem. Finalmente ela sucumbiu aos pedidos de Alex e às indiretas da mãe e vai sair para jantar com o rapaz. Até porque ele sabe parte da sua história maluca e a morena se sente na obrigação de dar alguma explicação e pra fazer isso nada melhor que um território neutro. Não que seus pais tenham mania de escutar conversa alheia, mas seria indelicado falar a seus pais que ela e o amigo precisam conversar em particular na própria casa deles, sem falar que isso encheria a cabeça de sua mãe de idéias_

_**De qualquer forma vai ser bom espairecer um pouco.**__ Ela pensa consigo mesma enquanto passa batom. Hermione agora está mais calma, embora ela evite pensar que em seu mundo existe um loiro que deve estar furioso com seu paradeiro. No entanto, a morena precisava de um tempo pra ela mesma e uns dias de folga vieram a calhar_

_**Não que eu esteja fugindo...**__ Ela fala para si mesma. __**Na semana que vem eu volto e resolvo isso.**__ Ela pensa decidida enquanto pega a sua bolsa e desce para encontrar seu amigo_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no mundo bruxo_

_Draco pega o último relatório com um sorriso no rosto. Ele olha mais uma vez para o dossiê Hermione Granger. __**Então foi aí que você se escondeu... **__Ele fala triunfante. __**Eu avisei que a encontraria até no inferno, Granger. Você não vai fugir de mim, não carregando um filho meu...**_

_Ele coloca a sua varinha no bolso do paletó trouxa que veste e se prepara para sair. __**Você vai ter uma surpresa, Granger, e não posso garantir que será agradável... **__Ele pensa de modo irônico ao mesmo tempo em que aparata_

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo, num restaurante trouxa_

_Hermione olha o local, um restaurante em uma rua pouco conhecida, mas com uma comida maravilhosa. Ela brinca com sua sobremesa quando percebe que Alex a está encarando como se quisesse perguntar algo e a morena tem uma vaga idéia a respeito do que seja. O problema é que Hermione não sabe se está disposta a contar tudo que aconteceu até porque para isso teria que revelar mais do que gostaria_

_No entanto, talvez notando que ela está sem jeito o jovem não tocou no assunto, ele apenas comenta_ – quer dizer que você resolveu passar uns dias em casa... Saudades da comida da mamãe?

_A morena esboça um sorriso_ – isso também... Eu me dei conta que estava trabalhando demais e quase não tinha tempo pra mim. Decidi tirar uns dias pra descansar antes que tivesse uma estafa

É... Você tem mais alguém em quem pensar (_Alex fala e não deixa de notar que a amiga se retesa ao ouvi-lo)_ desculpe tocar no assunto, mas você não me procurou...

Eu sei, desculpe (_ela fala e suspira)_ eu decidi dar um tempo, não pensar nisso por enquanto

Mas a clínica... – _ele fala_

_Hermione interrompe – _eu pedi mais um tempo pra pensar como você sugeriu e eles concordaram (_ela fala evitando encará-lo e sentindo as bochechas corarem)_ por isso vim pra casa da minha mãe pra relaxar e pensar um pouco (_ela olha pra ele)_ eu gostaria de descansar esses dias sem tocar nesse assunto se não se importa

Por mim tudo bem (_Alex sorri)_ a gente não fala mais nisso por enquanto. Vamos mudar de assunto, fale de seu trabalho

_Hermione respira aliviada e conta a mesma história que seus pais contam para vizinhos e parentes distantes_ – eu trabalho no governo, mas por questões profissionais não posso contar muita coisa

Serviço secreto ou algo assim? – _Alex pergunta com os olhinhos brilhando como o de uma criança_

_Hermione sorri e fala –_ sinto decepcioná-lo, mas não é nada tão emocionante assim. Aliás, eu diria que é mais burocrático que emocionante. Digamos que eu lido com outros povos (_ela olha para o relógio)_ nossa, já está tarde. Eu tenho que ir

Você não trabalha amanhã – _Alex argumenta_

Eu sei (_ela suspira)_ mas minha mãe sim e ela esquece que eu não sou mais uma menininha que tem hora pra chegar em casa. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai me esperar acordada

Entendo (_ele fala sorrindo)_ minha mãe faria exatamente a mesma coisa, acho que para as mães os filhos nunca crescem

Pois é... (_Hermione fala enquanto se levanta)_ e o senhor tem que trabalhar amanhã, esqueceu?

Por um momento eu tinha esquecido (_ele faz uma careta)_ obrigado por me lembrar

Disponha – _a morena fala dando risada_

_Alex segura o braço de Hermione em uma atitude protetora e o casal se retira_

XXXXX

_Hermione procura a chave em sua bolsa. __**Ainda bem que Alex não pediu pra entrar.**__ Ela pensa, isso daria muita idéias a sua mãe que, como ela, quando coloca uma coisa na cabeça não há o que a faça tirar. E neste momento parece que as intenções da senhora Granger é investir na amizade entre a filha e o amigo de infância_

_Na verdade nem é tão tarde assim, mas ela conhece a sua mãe e sabe que ela a fará contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes e Hermione quer acabar logo com isso, deitar-se na sua cama e começar a se preparar para voltar a seu mundo_

_Mas ao entrar em casa ela percebe que seu mundo está muito mais perto que gostaria nesse momento..._

Oi filha – _a sua mãe fala enquanto a beija na face. Mas Hermione mal percebe o gesto, a única coisa que ela vê é um loiro com um sorriso cínico nos lábios a encarando de modo arrogante_

_Alheia ao estarrecimento da filha, a senhora Granger continua_ – que bom que chegou cedo! Seu amigo falou que iria lhe esperar...

_Hermione tenta falar alguma coisa, mas a voz não sai. Ela sabe perfeitamente o que Draco está pensando. Ele pensa que ela fugiu, ou melhor, tentou fugir e não conseguiu. A expressão sarcástica em seu rosto diz tudo_

Vou deixar vocês conversarem – _sua mãe fala, percebendo a tensão no ar, e se retira_

Surpresa, Granger? (_ele fala com um sorriso debochado)_ você não achou realmente que iria fugir de mim, eu disse que acharia você até no inferno, lembra?

_A morena olha pra ele sem saber direito o que dizer. Ela sabe que Malfoy nunca acreditaria, mesmo que ela dissesse que não estava fugindo, que precisava apenas de um tempo pra clarear as idéias. Então ela se faz valer de seu melhor olhar decidido enquanto diz_ – você disse que voltaria em dois dias. Eu não lembro de ter dito que concordava (_ela o encara de modo desafiador)_ eu continuo dizendo o mesmo, Malfoy, esse filho é meu. Eu não tenho culpa do que a clínica aprontou. Você não tem direito algum sobre ele

_O loiro sorri de modo extremamente calmo, uma calma que perturba Hermione. Ele olha em seus olhos e fala –_ você pode olhar pra mim e dizer com certeza que eu não tenho direito sobre essa criança? (_ele a encara de modo pedante)_ não... Eu acho que não pode. Você está se esquecendo, Granger, que eu passei muito tempo no mundo trouxa fazendo meu tratamento. Eu tenho, digamos, certos conhecimentos e eu sei que não há absolutamente nada que lhe garanta que eu não tenho direito a essa criança

_Hermione olha estupefata para o loiro. Embora com palavras diferentes, Draco falou exatamente o mesmo que seu amigo Alex no dia em que ela o procurou para pedir orientações_

_O sonserino olha triunfante pra ela, ver a sabe tudo desconcertada vale mais que qualquer coisa. Ele continua_ – e, além disso, não me parece que você queira que essa história toda venha à tona. Sua mãe... (_ele sorri sarcasticamente)_ aliás, ela é muito simpática para uma trouxa, mas como eu ia dizendo sua mãe teve a bondade de me fazer companhia enquanto te esperava e pelo que nós conversamos eu percebi que nem passa por sua cabeça que esta criança não foi concebida pela maneira normal

_A morena o encara abismada com suas palavras, mas Hermione não pretende desistir sem lutar, então ela levanta o queixo desafiadoramente – _e você Malfoy? Já pensou em como vai explicar o surgimento de um filho seu do nada? Ou você pretende esconder a criança num porão até que ela complete a maioridade? (_ela vê que o atingiu em cheio)_ E tem um outro detalhe... (_ela o encara)_ a minha pessoa, afinal essa criança vai ser meu filho. Você está pronto pra encarar todo mundo e contar que teve um filho comigo? Você vai mentir pra todo mundo e dizer que fez sexo comigo? (_ela fala frisando as palavras)_ ou será que você pretende contar pra todo mundo como essa criança foi concebida?

_Ele olha para a morena e respira fundo tentando não voar no pescoço dela. A expressão de sabe tudo que Hermione usa quando acha que está prestes a ganhar uma discussão o irrita profundamente, mas desta vez ela está enganada _

Responda, Malfoy (_Hermione o pressiona)_ o que você pretende fazer?

Na verdade eu não pensei nisso direito (_ele resolve usar a sinceridade, mas logo fala ao ver a expressão triunfante no rosto da sabe tudo)_ não nego que isso vá ser um problema, mas é um problema pra você também (_ele se regozija ao ver a expressão de Hermione mudar) _quero ver você explicar para o Potter e o Weasley que vai ter um filho meu

_Ela fica calada e o loiro acrescenta ironicamente_ – acho que nós dois temos um problema, Granger. Eu não vou abrir mão dos meus direitos sobre essa criança, então nós temos que resolver isso da melhor maneira possível

_Hermione olha pra ele. É como se Draco mesmo sem falar as palavras tivesse lhe oferecendo uma bandeira branca, então ela apenas balbucia_ – por quê?

Como? – _o loiro olha pra ela sem entender_

Por que isso, Malfoy? (_ela fala desanimada)_ Você pode se casar com uma das muitas bruxas que estão loucas para fisgá-lo, você pode ter seu herdeiros de maneira normal... Por que você está fazendo isso? Eu sei que a gente nunca se deu bem, mas você não pode deixar uma rixa de criança dominar a sua vida adulta

Então é isso que você acha, Granger? Que eu estou fazendo isso apenas para provocar a sabe tudo? (_ele fala contendo a sua fúria)_ Você acha realmente que eu iria perder meu tempo com algo tão infantil?

Então por que, droga! – _Hermione fala exasperada e se assusta ao se dar conta que gritou_

Está tudo bem filha? – _ela vê a mãe aparecer, meio sem jeito_

Está mãe, não se preocupe (e_la responde tentando controlar o tremor na voz enquanto olha para Draco)_ já está tarde, eu preciso descansar. Por favor... (_ela frisa as últimas palavras e o encara com uma súplica muda nos olhos)_

_O loiro parece pensar por um momento_ – tudo bem... (_ele fala resignado)_ eu volto amanhã... A gente precisa resolver isso e não pense em fugir. Como você pôde perceber, eu acho você

Não! (_Hermione fala rapidamente)_ Aqui não! Eu não quero envolver meus pais nisso, já bastam as explicações que vou ter que dar. Eu volto pra casa amanhã, você pode me encontrar lá, eu vou te dar o endereço

Não precisa, Granger, eu tenho o endereço (_o loiro fala de modo irônico)_ amanhã então. Agradeça a sua mãe pela hospitalidade

_Ele mal fala estas palavras e aparata deixando Hermione atônita _

_A morena se joga no sofá ainda tentando digerir o que aconteceu, ela fecha os olhos e tenta normalizar a sua respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos _

É ele, não é? – _a voz de sua mãe se faz ouvir_

_Hermione olha pra ela sem entender, sua mãe continua –_ ele é o pai do seu bebê, estou certa?

_O estarrecimento transparece na face de Hermione e antes que ela diga algo sua mãe fala – _eu não ouvi a conversa, filha, eu não tenho este costume, você sabe (_ela para um pouco)_ bem, talvez eu tenha ouvido uma palavra ou duas, vocês não estavam cochichando, mas eu descobri quando vi a cara que você fez quando entrou e o viu

_Hermione olha para a mãe, ela está tão assoberbada que nem tem coragem de refutar até porque ela não tem o costume de mentir para a sua genitora, então ela diz apenas_ – É complicado, mãe, mais complicado do que você imagina

_Sua mãe a encara_ – eu imagino sim, filha, pela alteração das suas vozes eu notei que há algo errado entre vocês. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não possa ser um pai para seu filho mesmo que vocês não estejam mais juntos

_Hermione respira fundo, sua mãe tirou a conclusão lógica. Que ela e Draco tinham um relacionamento, ela engravidou e por algum motivo eles terminaram e por um momento ela não sabe o que é pior, que todos descubram como seu bebê foi concebido ou que as pessoas pensem que ela dormiu com Draco Malfoy. Ela vê que a sua mãe espera que ela diga alguma coisa_ – nós vamos conversar, mãe. É só isso que eu posso dizer

Tudo bem, filha (_a senhora Granger fala de modo compreensivo)_ mas lembre-se que vocês têm que resolver tudo da melhor forma para o seu filho

_Hermione não sabe o que dizer e mesmo se soubesse ela está desanimada demais para manter uma conversa, mesmo sendo com sua mãe. Então ela balança a cabeça e diz – _eu vou deitar agora, amanhã volto pra casa

Vou sentir sua falta (_sua mãe fala)_ não demore a aparecer (_ela a abraça)_ e lembre-se que qualquer que seja a sua decisão eu e seu pai estamos aqui para apoiar

_Basta que sua mãe diga isso para que as lágrimas saltem dos olhos de Hermione. __**Malditos hormônios!**__ Ela pensa enquanto seca os olhos com as costas da mão._ – É bom ouvir isso mãe, eu amo vocês. Se eu conseguir ser metade da mãe que você é, já me darei por satisfeita

Você vai ser, filha (_sua mãe fala acariciando seus cabelos)_ você vai ser

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Draco caminha pela Londres trouxa. __**Isso está virando um hábito.**__ Ele pensa. Ironicamente o loiro jurou para si mesmo depois de se curar, que se pudesse evitar nunca mais queria qualquer contato com as coisas trouxas. Não que ele as odiasse. Como poderia odiar se deve sua vida a um tratamento trouxa? Mas pra ele era doloroso relembrar de tudo o que passou. Os caprichos do destino, no entanto, vão lhe fazer lembrar-se de tudo pelo resto de seus dias. Sim, a sua doença que quase lhe causou a morte lhe trouxe uma vida como consequência, a vida de uma criança que ele não desejou, uma criança que será filha de uma mãe que ele abomina, mas que será seu filho acima de tudo_

_Ele se pega pensando em como será ser um pai. Não um pai como o que teve, um pai que praticamente o doutrinou com coisas que hoje ele se pega pensando se realmente acredita_

_Seu pai sempre foi um bom provedor, verdade seja dita. Nunca lhe faltou nada no campo material, nem a ele nem a sua mãe. Apesar disso sempre faltou alguma coisa, algo que Draco nunca soube direito o que era. Pelo menos até agora, hoje ele sabe que faltou cumplicidade, aquela cumplicidade entre pai e filho, aquela cumplicidade que faz um pai assistir a um jogo do filho apenas por vê-lo jogando e não porque espera que ele ganhe a qualquer custo. E ele sabe que faltou também amor. Não aquele amor que realiza os mínimos desejos de uma criança ,mas aquele amor que diz não na hora certa. Draco hoje sabe que se ele tivesse tido isso, talvez ele fosse um homem melhor_

Raios! – _ele fala para si mesmo e percebe que acabou falando alto pela fisionomia espantada de um transeunte. __**Seja da forma que esta criança tiver sido concebida, eu vou fazer do jeito certo... Nem que por isso precise tomar uma decisão radical, nem que pra isso eu precise fazer um sacrifício extremo...**_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Vou pular a parte em que peço mil desculpas pela demora e me explico por que isso aconteceu, visto que as explicações continuam as mesmas, ok

Não vou me demorar muito então... Finalmente o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai me deixar muito feliz

Bjos e até o próximo


	11. Chapter 11

_No outro dia_

_Hermione entra em sua casa, por um instante ela tem a impressão que o loiro vai aparatar na sua frente a qualquer momento. __**Para com isso Hermione!**__ Ela se recrimina. __**Vocês vão se sentar e resolver isso da melhor maneira, se é que isso é possível. **__Ela pensa, desanimada_

_Ela vai até seu quarto, abre o guarda roupa e tira a sua boneca, a boneca que dará a sua filha se o bebê que ela espera for uma menina. Hermione senta-se em sua cama e fica abraçada a ela como fazia quando tinha cinco anos e estava de castigo por algum motivo. __**Vai dar tudo certo, bebê. **__Ela fala mais para si mesma. __**Eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo de uma forma ou de outra**_

_Com um suspiro, ela deixa a boneca em cima da cama e vai cuidar da vida. Hermione não é mulher de ficar remoendo situações e não vai ficar sentada na cama como uma menininha assustada, isso não vai mudar em nada a sua situação. Então a morena resolve fazer uma pequena faxina para espantar os maus pensamentos_

_Cerca de uma hora depois, a morena está terminando os últimos retoques quando uma figura conhecida aparece em sua lareira. Hermione fica aliviada em ver que é uma cabeça ruiva e não loira que está lá_

Rony! _(Ela fala meio espantada. Depois que o ruivo se casou, embora a amizade continue, Hermione não o vê com muita frequência. Ela sabe que os primeiros tempos de um casal podem ser meio complicados e não se sentiria bem em impor sua presença)_ Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Calma Mione, não aconteceu nada de mais! Só assim pra gente se falar não é? (_ele fala de modo irônico)_ se eu praticamente invadir sua lareira, já que você sumiu... E não venha me dizer que é por que eu sou recém casado, porque o Harry também tem reclamado que você não aparece!

Ponto pra vocês (_ela fala derrotada)_ mas o que te trás aqui hoje? Além de reclamar do meu sumiço?

Vim chamar você pra jantar aqui em casa, eu chamei o Harry e a Gina também. Faz tempo que a gente não se reúne como antigamente (_Rony sorri)_ e então, aceita?

Não sei, Rony_ (ela fala, reticente)_ eu acabei de chegar da casa dos meus pais, estou meio cansada

Ora, Mione, não seja chata! (_o ruivo argumenta)_ É tão raro hoje em dia a gente se ver, faça uma forcinha (_ele a encara e antes que a morena diga algo ele dispara)_ não vou aceitar desculpas. A Pandora vai fazer comida espanhola, espero você lá pelas oito

_E antes que Hermione possa falar algo, a cabeleira ruiva sai da lareira_

_**Era só o que faltava.**__ Ela pensa, desanimada. A última coisa que ela queria neste exato momento era encontrar seus amigos e ter que dar explicações sobre o seu sumiço nas últimas semanas e ainda por cima aguentar o olhar de Gina lhe cobrando contar logo sobre a gravidez_

_Ela sabe que não pode mais adiar, em breve seu estado se tornara evidente. Mas no momento a reação ciumenta de seus dois pseudo-irmãos é o menor de seus problemas, seu maior problema agora é um loiro que está prestes a chegar..._

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo na Mansão Malfoy_

_Draco respira fundo, o loiro se lembra apenas de um momento em sua vida em que esteve mais desnorteado, o momento em que teve que se mudar para o mundo trouxa e se adaptar a ele para combater o câncer e continuar vivo. Resguardadas as devidas proporções, ele sabe que está prestes a viver um momento tão crucial quanto_

_Ele ficou muito tempo pensando nas palavras de Hermione Granger, se seria capaz de amar uma criança que viesse dela e ele chegou à conclusão que sim mesmo com os genes de uma nascida trouxa a criança também teria os seus genes, seria uma parte dele, seria a sua continuidade e isso bastaria para que ele o amasse_

_Ele vai fazer o que é preciso. Mesmo que isso signifique aceitar a mãe da criança e passar por cima de muita coisa. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele vá passar a suportar a insuportável Hermione Granger! Aceitar é uma coisa, suportar é outra completamente diferente! Esse é o último pensamento do loiro enquanto aparata _

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde, na casa de Hermione_

_A morena termina de se arrumar. Depois de muito refletir, ela decidiu aceitar o convite do amigo. Pra falar a verdade ela estava com saudades de todos, além de estar precisando conversar com Gina. A morena decidiu que irá aguentar a sessão "eu avisei que isso era uma loucura" e contar a confusão em que se meteu e pedir opinião da amiga. Ela sabe que não há como fazer isso na casa do Rony, mas Hermione pretende aproveitar o jantar para marcar alguma coisa com a ruiva nos próximos dias_

_Neste momento, ela ouve o barulho de alguém em sua porta. Seu coração dá um salto, por um momento ela havia se esquecido que o loiro viria para conversarem. Hermione decidiu ir à casa do amigo também para ter uma desculpa para que a sua conversa com Draco não se estenda tanto_

_Ela vê o loiro parado na porta ostentando um sorriso irônico em sua face, um sorriso que Hermione tem vontade de tirar à força daquele rosto_

_Ele olha para a morena e nota que ela está arrumada_ – espero que tenha se arrumado pra mim, Granger. Não que eu ligue, mas você não está pensando em sair e fugir da nossa conversa de novo, não é mesmo?

Na verdade não, Malfoy, mas isso não significa que eu vou viver em função disso (_ela fala com uma feição visivelmente entediada)_ eu tenho os meus compromissos. Então, por favor, seja breve

_Draco pensa seriamente em começar uma discussão, mas decide que não vale a pena, afinal eles não estão mais na escola e, por mais difícil que seja, devem se portar como dois adultos. Então ele respira fundo –_ vamos lá então, Granger. Querendo ou não esse filho também é meu. E como você já deve ter descoberto, não há nenhum precedente para a nossa situação no mundo trouxa e você deve saber também que não há nada parecido no nosso mundo (_ele faz uma pequena pausa e vê que Hermione escuta em silêncio). _Isso significa que temos duas opções, levar este caso à justiça e esperar anos por uma solução ou resolver isso sem envolver mais ninguém, o que eu particularmente prefiro

_Hermione fica calada por alguns segundos. Ela detesta isso, mas no fundo ela concorda com Draco Malfoy. Uma batalha jurídica iria expô-la mais do que ela gostaria, além de levar toda essa história à tona. Pra falar a verdade Hermione não sabe o que seria pior, explicar que fez uma inseminação artificial ou explicar que vai ter um filho do seu desafeto de infância. __**Eu sempre posso dizer que bebi mais do que devia e fiz uma besteira.**__ Ela pensa ironicamente_

Então vamos lá, Malfoy – _ela fala enquanto se senta e faz um sinal para que o loiro faça o mesmo_

_O loiro se senta e continua – _eu tenho que admitir que não quero que esta situação saia do controle, mas eu tenho que admitir também que ela já saiu faz tempo (_ele a encara)_ acho que não preciso dizer que você seria a última pessoa com quem eu teria um filho

A recíproca é verdadeira – _ela fala usando o mesmo tom_

Mas o fato é que a criança está aí e você pode não acreditar, Granger (_ele a olha nos olhos)_ mas coisas como família e filhos são importantes pra mim. Eu não sou um santo, eu fiz muita coisa errada, mas eu nunca deixaria um filho meu sem meu nome, não importa como ele foi concebido

Mesmo um filho meu? – _ela fala com desdém_

Eu não gosto de você Granger, assim como você não gosta de mim. Mas eu não sou mais um menino mimado, eu tive que crescer (_ele a encara)_ assim como você, eu passei por muita coisa, sofrimentos que você e seus amigos nem imaginam. Fazer a coisa certa é ainda mais difícil quando se está do lado errado (_ele vê que Hermione fica pensativa talvez se lembrando do tempo em que ele fora um comensal. Draco respira fundo e continua)_ e tudo isso me fez começar a ver as coisas por ângulos diferentes, como eu disse eu não gosto de você, mas eu aprendi a ser justo. Você é uma bruxa muito talentosa, um filho seu com certeza será um grande bruxo e eu não posso esquecer que meu sangue também corre nas veias da criança independente de quem seja a mãe dele

_Ele vê que Hermione quer falar alguma coisa, mas Draco a interrompe_ – eu nunca pensei em ter um filho desta maneira, muito menos em ter um filho com você. Mas aconteceu e eu quero fazer parte da vida desta criança, não apenas em um final de semana ou em visitas esporádicas, e definitivamente eu não posso simplesmente ir embora e esquecer que toda essa confusão está acontecendo

Bem, e o que você sugere então? – _Hermione fala de forma inquisidora_

Pode parecer loucura (_ele para por um instante e respira fundo, então finalmente olha pra ela e diz)_ mas a única solução viável para que nós dois possamos criar essa criança seria você se casar comigo

_Hermione olha pra ele esperando que ele faça uma piadinha irônica. O semblante do loiro, no entanto, está mais sério do que ela esperava. Ela espera que Draco diga alguma coisa, mas ele apenas a encara. Então Hermione não segura uma risada que se transforma em gargalhadas sem que ela tenha controle_ – eu nunca pensei que pudesse viver para um dia ouvir isso (_ela fala enquanto limpa as lágrimas com as costas da mão)_ você deve estar louco! (_ela o encara e o semblante de Draco lhe mostra que o loiro não está brincando)_ você não pode estar falando sério (_ela se senta desanimada)_ simplesmente não pode!

Sim, eu estou (_ele fala totalmente desconfortável)_ nem eu mesmo acredito que estou dizendo isso. Não é como se fosse o meu sonho de infância, mas como já disse antes uma criança precisa do pai e da mãe

Ele não é seu filho! (_a morena fala exasperada)_ Isso foi apenas um acidente do destino! Era pra ser um doador anônimo, essa criança é minha!

_O loiro revira os olhos. Ele já sabia que isso não ia ser fácil e pra falar a verdade não é fácil pra ele também, mas é algo que tem que ser feito. Embora externamente Draco continue o mesmo, a sua doença teve muitos reflexos em seu interior, ele sabe que poderia ter morrido e agradece imensamente a chance que está tendo. Talvez essa criança seja a forma que o destino encontrou para lhe dar uma chance de ser uma pessoa melhor.__** Mas tinha que ser com ela?**__ Ele fala para si mesmo enquanto encara a mulher a sua frente pronta para mais um embate. Draco respira fundo –_ olha Granger, se você for usar esse discurso toda vez que a gente se encontrar, isso vai ser mais difícil ainda. Não é como se fosse o meu sonho de infância, mas como eu falei antes uma criança precisa da mãe e do pai

Eu posso muito bem criar meu filho sozinha! (_ela retruca)_ eu estou preparada pra isso (_ela fala, mas tem consciência que a sua voz não soa tão segura quanto gostaria)_

_Draco respira fundo –_ Granger... (_ele fala buscando uma calma que está longe de sentir)_ eu não duvido que você seja perfeitamente capaz de criar uma criança sozinha e sei que você faria isso se o tal doador tivesse realmente sido anônimo. Mas o fato é que eu estou aqui e, tanto quanto você, não quero uma batalha judicial que não iria fazer bem a nenhum de nós principalmente ao nosso filho (_ele para de falar meio assustado é a primeira vez que Draco se refere ao bebê como nosso filho)_ você acha mesmo que tem o direito de negar a esta criança um pai? Um pai que está disposto a tudo? (_Ele a encara) _sim Granger porque eu realmente estou disposto a tudo

_Ela olha para o loiro, neste momento as palavras lhe faltam e ela balbucia fracamente – _eu não sei... Isso é confuso demais até mesmo pra mim (_ela fala desanimada) _a última coisa que eu esperava era uma proposta deste tipo

_Draco pensa em falar algo, mas a figura ruiva que aparece na lareira o impede..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes, na casa de Rony Weasley_

_Harry e Gina acabaram de chegar, a ruiva olha a casa do irmão tão impecavelmente arrumada, ela não pode negar que a sua cunhada é uma dona de casa muito aplicada, mesmo não indo muito com a cara de Pandora, ela é obrigada a admitir que a espanhola cuida muito bem de seu irmão. No início, Gina achou que era apenas uma antipatia gratuita já que seu sonho sempre foi ver o irmão e a sua melhor amiga juntos, mas mesmo pensando racionalmente, mesmo admitindo que Rony e Hermione eram amigos demais para dar certo como um casal, ainda há alguma coisa em sua cunhada que ela não engole _

Onde está a Mione? – _a ruiva pergunta tentando tirar a cisma de sua cabeça, afinal agora não é hora pra isso e apesar de tudo seu irmão parece feliz_

Ela falou que viria – _o ruivo fala olhando para o relógio não e do feitio da sua amiga tão certinha se atrasar_

Ela realmente disse que viria? – _Gina pergunta_

Bem... (_o ruivo sorri)_ na verdade eu não lhe dei chance de falar que não, mas eu conheço a Mione. Se ela não pudesse ou não quisesse vir já teria avisado eu vou ver o que aconteceu

_Rony caminha até a lareira, ele vê sua amiga conversar com uma pessoa na sala um homem loiro que parece muito o..._

MIONE! O QUE ESSA DONINHA ESTÁ FAZENDO NA SUA CASA? – _o grito de Rony ecoa pela casa da morena_

_Hermione olha sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ela sabe que por mais que o ruivo e o loiro se tratem com certa civilidade depois de adultos, uma coisa é um cumprimento formal em uma festa ou reunião e outra é pegá-lo na casa da amiga_ – desculpa o atraso, Rony (_ela balbucia)_ foi um imprevisto, daqui a pouco eu vou

E você não vai explicar o que esse sujeito está fazendo aí? –_ o ruivo fala e seu semblante fica cada vez mais vermelho o que nunca foi um bom sinal_

Daqui a pouco, Rony (_a morena repete)_ por favor, daqui a pouco eu atravesso a lareira e a gente conversa

_Se fosse em outra época Draco não perderia a oportunidade de espezinhar Rony Weasley, mas por incrível que parece ele diz apenas_ – eu já vou indo, Granger. Pense no que eu disse

_Então ele se retira deixando Hermione, parte aliviada pela conversa ter acabado, parte apreensiva por saber o que lhe espera na casa de Ronald Weasley_

_Ela respira fundo. __**Coragem, Hermione. **__Ela murmura enquanto se prepara para atravessar a lareira_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Quem está vivo sempre aparece, não é mesmo? Eu estou viva, então apareci! Falando sério agora, gente. Milhões de desculpas pela demora, os motivos são os mesmos de sempre agora somados ao fato que vou viajar no final deste mês e muito do meu tempo livre está sendo gasto com os últimos detalhes da viagem. Aliás, o próximo capítulo vai demorar (mais ainda) pois vou ficar um mês viajando e meu acesso à net vai ser muito limitado. Mas eu prometo que assim que retornar, volto com força total.

Sim! Ele falou em ca-sa-men-to! Mesmo não sendo um pedido apaixonado já é alguma coisa né. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai me deixar muito feliz.

Bjos e até o próximo que pode até demorar mas com certeza sai!


	12. Chapter 12

_Enquanto isso na casa de Rony_

_Harry e Gina vêem Rony sair da lareira, extremamente vermelho_ – o que aconteceu, "cariño"? (_sua esposa pergunta, preocupada)_

_Rony desaba no sofá e puxa o ar com força várias vezes antes de dizer_ – aposto um galeão como vocês não adivinham quem estava na casa da Mione

_Os presentes olham curiosos para o ruivo e antes que eles digam alguma coisa Rony fala_ – nem vou perder tempo esperando, pois nem em mil anos qualquer um de vocês iria adivinhar. Eu fui ver porque a Mione estava demorando e dei de cara com o Malfoy (_ele sustenta o olhar incrédulo dos presentes) _e não, eu não estou enganado e muito menos louco! Era o Malfoy, em carne, osso e arrogância

O Malfoy? Mas o que ele estava fazendo lá? – _Harry pergunta_

Pois foi exatamente isso que eu perguntei (_ele faz uma pausa)_ e ela simplesmente fez que não ouviu, disse que daqui a pouco estaria aqui. Ela vai ter que explicar direitinho, ah vai!

Rony! (_Gina fala, exasperada)_ o que a Mione faz da vida dela não é da sua conta nem da conta de ninguém

_Esse é o discurso que Gina usa, mas quem conhece a ruiva sabe que ela também está curiosa. Ela sabe que embora sua amiga e o sonserino se tratem com civilidade nas raras vezes em que se encontram, não existe motivo algum para que Draco Malfoy esteja na casa de Hermione Granger_

Sem essa, Gina! (_Rony retruca no mesmo tom)_ A Mione é nossa amiga, não dá pra gente ver esse cara na casa dela e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela vai ter que dar uma explicação

_A ruiva olha para o irmão, mas antes que a discussão se inicie Harry intervém_ – o Rony não está errado, Gina. É muito estranho o Malfoy lá. E se aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

_Gina respira fundo_ – eu sei gente, mas cabe a ela contar ou não. Vocês conhecem a Mione, se insistirem demais vão acabar brigando

_O ruivo olha para a irmã_ – mas isso não quer dizer que a gente não possa insistir pelo menos um pouco

_Antes que Gina responda, um barulho na lareira mostra que Hermione está chegando_

_Hermione respira fundo e sai da lareira. Ela sabe que no mínimo irá enfrentar um inquérito por parte de seus amigos e ela sabe também que por mais que Gina a defenda perante os dois bruxos, sua amiga irá questioná-la sobre o que o loiro estava fazendo em sua casa na primeira oportunidade_

_Por mais que ela tente consertar a situação, a morena tem que admitir que a cada dia que passa as coisas se tornam piores. __**E essa proposta agora!**__ Ela pensa com seus botões, seu lado racional diz que isso não passou de uma brincadeira sem graça do loiro, que ele não pode realmente estar pensando nisso, mas alguma coisa dentro dela afirma que Draco falou sério_

_Ela olha para os presentes e nota a indagação em seus semblantes enquanto cumprimenta a todos_ – boa noite, desculpem o atraso. Eu tive que resolver umas coisas

É... (_Rony fala ironicamente)_ eu vi "a coisa" na sua casa. O que aquela doninha estava fazendo lá? (_ele pergunta mesmo recebendo um olhar reprovador de sua irmã e sua esposa)_

_Hermione suspira e olha para o amigo_ – eu podia te dizer que isso não é da sua conta, sabia? Mas a gente vai começar a discutir e vamos acabar estragando o jantar, então eu só vou dizer uma coisa. Por incrível que possa parecer eu e o Malfoy temos alguns assuntos em comum (_antes que alguém pergunte, ela diz)_ eu não vou falar nada por enquanto, não enquanto no decidir que decisão tomar (_ela olha para os dois rapazes)_ vocês são meus melhores amigos, são as pessoas que eu mais confio, então eu só peço uma coisa, não vamos falar do Malfoy agora, ok. Vamos aproveitar esse momento, afinal tem tanto tempo que a gente não se vê...

_Qualquer que seja a reação que eles esperavam de Hermione, definitivamente não era essa. Então eles apenas assentem com a cabeça. Gina, no entanto, olha para a amiga e seu olhar diz exatamente, "você pode ter enrolado meu irmão e meu marido, mas comigo não funciona, você vai me contar mais cedo ou mais tarde"_

XXXXX

_No caldeirão furado_

_Draco desistiu de ir pra casa. Ele definitivamente precisa tomar algo pra acreditar que realmente pediu Hermione sabe tudo Granger em casamento. __**Definitivamente a quimioterapia afetou meu cérebro.**__ Ele pensa de forma irônica_

_O loiro pede uma dose dupla de firewisky. Tudo que ele quer no momento é não pensar, ele quer esquecer que mesmo que Hermione Granger não aceite o seu pedido o que ele sabe que é o mais provável que aconteça, a sua vida e a dela estarão ligadas da forma mais primitiva e elementar possível _

_Draco tenta se imaginar como pai. Ele sabe que vai ser uma batalha consigo mesmo e contra tudo que sempre lhe foi ensinado, aceitar e amar esta criança. Mas algo dentro dele diz que ele deve tentar e o modo mais fácil seria convivendo diariamente com seu filho. Mas pra isso Draco precisa que Hermione aceite seu pedido estapafúrdio_

_**Ela não vai aceitar.**__ Ele fala para si mesmo, mas nem de longe se sente desanimado. Ele é um sonserino e como um bom sonserino, Draco tem mais truques embaixo de sua manga do que uma grifinória politicamente correta poderia imaginar e ele está disposto a lutar, independente das armas usadas, ele vai lutar_

_Um sorriso se forma em seu rosto, Draco já sabe direitinho como começar..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na casa de Rony_

_Hermione brinca com a comida. Embora ela adore paella, neste exato momento ela não consegue sequer sentir o cheiro. __**Péssima hora para ficar enjoada, Hermione.**__ A morena fala com seus botões, a última coisa que ela quer é se indispor com Rony e a esposa e definitivamente sair correndo da mesa para vomitar é uma boa forma de conseguir isso. __**Se ao menos eles soubessem que eu estou grávida...**__ Mas não, eles não sabem e a cada momento parece mais difícil contar_

Você está bem, Hermione? (_Pandora pergunta com seu sotaque carregado)_ Não gosta de paella?

_Hermione se esforça em falar_ – eu gosto, na verdade eu adoro paella. Mas acho que não estou realmente muito bem hoje, com licença...

_Ela fala e se levanta se dirigindo ao banheiro tão rápido quando a sua dignidade permite_

_Os presente se entreolham. Pandora parece visivelmente magoada, tanto que Gina se vê na obrigação de intervir_ – não se preocupe Pandora, a Mione gosta de paella sim e a sua está realmente ótima, mas ela comentou comigo há alguns dias que não estava muito bem. Eu vou ver como ela está (_ela sai antes que acabe falando demais ou que seu marido perceba que ela ficava exatamente deste jeito nas vezes que estava grávida)_

_Hermione molha o rosto em uma tentativa de se restabelecer. Ela sabe que Pandora provavelmente ficou ofendida e, por consequência, Rony deve ter ficado chateado, mas infelizmente seus enjôos resolvem aparecer nos momentos mais inoportunos. __**Se eles soubessem que eu estou grávida isso não seria um problema**__. Ela pensa, mas a sua situação se complica a cada dia. Agora além de ter que contar que vai ter um bebê ainda há o problema do doador não tão anônimo quanto ela gostaria_

_Ela se pega pensando na proposta do loiro. Casamento... Um casamento por causa de uma criança... Isso nunca foi o que ela sonhou. Hermione tem que admitir que sempre pensou em encontrar alguém, uma pessoa que a compreendesse e a aceitasse como ela é e que conseguisse ver além da bruxa brilhante que era, que conseguisse ver a mulher por trás das montanhas de livros_

Tudo bem? – _Gina entra e pergunta_

_Hermione respira fundo_ – se você chama quase vomitar na mesa, de estar tudo bem, então está... Que droga! A Pandora ficou magoada, o Rony vai ficar chateado

Eu disse a eles que você não vinha se sentindo bem há alguns dias (_a ruiva tenta amenizar)_ o que não deixa de ser verdade, não é Mione? Eu sei como são os enjôos do primeiro trimestre

Eu estava tão bem... (_Hermione fala desanimada)_ Até alguns dias atrás não sabia o que era enjoar. Eles vieram com tudo junto com o... (a _morena para abruptamente, ela não sabe se agora é a hora mais propícia pra desabafar)_

_A ruiva olha sério pra ela_ – Mione, eu sei que você está fugindo, eu sei que você não sabe como contar pra eles... Mas raciocine, você não pode esconder isso por muito tempo. Logo vai dar pra notar, já dá pra ver que seu corpo mudou. Eles podem até fazer um escândalo no primeiro momento, mas vão aceitar mesmo se você disser que foi a uma clínica de "inserimação" e que não tem a mínima idéia de quem seja o tal doador. Eles vão ficar chocados, mas eles te amam, vão acabar aceitando

Ah, Gina... (_a amiga consegue balbuciar enquanto sente seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas)_ se você soubesse a confusão em que eu me meti

Você se arrependeu de ter feito o que fez? – _a ruiva pergunta sem acreditar. Ela sabe que sua amiga é uma mulher muito decidida e segura de si e que nunca daria um passo tão importante sem ter absoluta certeza_

Não, claro que não! (_Hermione fala levando a mão ao ventre)_ eu quero este bebê mais do que tudo! Mas é... É complicado (_ela enxuga uma lágrima com as costas da mão)_ não dá pra conversar agora, depois você passa lá em casa e eu te conto...

Ah não! (_a ruiva retruca num tom que não admite recusa)_ eu vou levar você pra casa agora! Dá pra ver que você não está nada bem e não é apenas por causa do enjôo. A gente inventa uma desculpa, aliás não vamos nem precisar inventar, basta ver a sua cara que eles não vão colocar objeção

_Gina ampara a amiga e as duas mulheres saem do banheiro_

Me desculpe, Pandora (_Hermione fala tentando consertar a situação)_ eu não devia ter vindo, eu não ando bem há alguns dias. Inclusive tirei uma folga e passei um tempo na casa dos meus pais, mas acho que não adiantou

Você está doente? Devia ir ao médico – _a espanhola fala aparentando preocupação_

Na verdade, eu fui – _Hermione diz. O__ que não deixa de ser verdade. Ela realmente tem ido a suas consultas regularmente_

E o que ele falou? – _Harry pergunta_

Passou algumas poções, me disse pra descansar e não me aborrecer _(Hermione fala)_ e se eu sentisse qualquer coisa, que eu o procurasse

É bom você fazer isso – _o ruivo fala_

Eu vou levar a Mione pra casa (_a ruiva diz, amparando a amiga)_ se ela não melhorar, eu mesma asseguro que ela vá ao médico

Desculpe por atrapalhar o jantar (_a morena diz enquanto se despede, ela olha para os amigos)_ eu prometo que assim que isso tudo passar a gente conversa com calma. Eu tenho muita coisa pra contar, mas agora não é o momento, eu não estou em condições

_Ela se despede e parte com a amiga_

_Mal Hermione atravessa a lareira, tem que correr novamente para o banheiro. Gina entra sem cerimônia e fala com a experiência de quem já passou por isso_ – o melhor que você tem a fazer é deixar vir e não lutar

_A morena fecha os olhos e lhe parece que felizmente a náusea está passando_ – eu vou processar os autores de livros sobre gravidez que dizem que os enjôos são matinais

Eles são, na maioria das vezes (_Gina retruca),_ mas não significa que não possa acontecer no decorrer do dia

Eu descobri isso da pior maneira possível – _a morena geme_

Mas vamos lá (_Gina fala enquanto as duas saem do banheiro)_ eu vou fazer um chá pra esse enjôo e você conta o que aconteceu

_Hermione suspira. Ela nem sabe direito como começar, mas uma coisa é fato, a morena está cansada de suportar tudo isso sozinha, mais do que nunca ela precisa de um ombro amigo. E ela sabe que mesmo que Gina não tenha concordado com o que ela fez, a ruiva é acima de tudo sua amiga e ela estará a seu lado aconteça o que acontecer. _

_Então ela respira fundo e conta o que vêm acontecendo nas últimas semanas_

_Após a narrativa, ela vê que o semblante da amiga está estupefato e que evidentemente a ruiva tem dificuldade de acreditar em tudo que ouviu_

Você está brincando! – _Gina consegue finalmente balbuciar_

_Hermione suspira_ – e você acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? Ou que pelo menos eu teria imaginação suficiente pra criar uma história assim?

Então o tempo que ele sumiu... – _Gina fala ainda boquiaberta_

Ele estava em tratamento _(Hermione completa)_ eu não sei até que ponto os bruxos conhecem sobre essa doença, mas posso dizer que é grave e que no caso dele a descoberta precoce fez com que o tratamento desse certo

Mas porque ele procurou a clínica? – _Gina fala tentando entender_

O tratamento pode ter consequências, uma delas seria a infertilidade _(Hermione explica)_ acho que o medo de não poder ter um herdeiro fez com que ele se sujeitasse a isso. Depois que ele se curou, pelo que eu pude perceber, ele pediu para destruírem o material. Mas alguém na clínica se enganou

E o resultado disso foi você ter engravidado do filho da doninha (_a ruiva conclui, ela olha para Hermione)_ Poxa amiga, que confusão você foi se meter!

Por favor, _(Hermione fala)_ não diga que me avisou

_Gina suspira_ – eu não ia dizer, Mione. Embora isso seja verdade. E agora? O que você vai fazer? Essa situação não tem como ficar pior...

O pior é que tem... _(Hermione fala desanimada)_ o Malfoy quer conviver com esse filho de qualquer jeito. Ele disse que crianças têm que ser criadas pelo pai e pela mãe (_ela olha para a amiga)_ ele disse que o mais certo seria a gente se casar

_Gina se engasga com o chá_ – eu não estou ouvindo isso! (_a ruiva consegue balbuciar em meio à tosse)_

Sim, você ouviu _(Hermione suspira)_ você consegue imaginar o Malfoy chegando pra mim e me pedindo em casamento? Mesmo que seja desta maneira?

Isso é impossível, Mione (_a ruiva retruca)_ acho que nem se ele tivesse sob império. Deve ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto

O pior é que não é _(Hermione fala)_ ele falou várias coisas, que família é algo importante pra ele, que ele seria incapaz de abandonar um filho não importa como ele foi concebido, não importa quem fosse a mãe

Não me parece o Malfoy (_a ruiva ainda insiste)_ isso não parece coisa daquele menino arrogante

_Hermione fica em silêncio um minuto como se tivesse refletindo_ – ele quase morreu, Gina. Isso deve mexer com as convicções de uma pessoa de alguma forma... Veja a ironia do destino, você odeia tudo que é trouxa e de repente se vê com uma doença que atinge basicamente aos trouxas sendo obrigado a se submeter a um tratamento trouxa. Aí quando você acha que tudo acabou, você fica sabendo que uma mulher trouxa desconhecida vai ter um filho seu. Eu imagino como ele ficou e quando ele descobriu que a desconhecida era eu...

Ele deve ter enlouquecido (_Gina conclui)_ é isso, Mione. Foi demais pra ele! O Malfoy pirou de vez!

Louco ou não _(Hermione fala)_ o fato é que o filho que eu estou esperando é dele e ele já disse que vai se fazer valer dos seus direitos, ele disse que está disposto até mesmo a ir aos tribunais bruxos ou trouxas (_ela fica em silêncio por um minuto lutando contra as lágrimas)_ eu não sei o que fazer, por mais que eu pense não vejo solução alguma...

_Gina olha para a amiga. A ruiva ainda está tentando processar toda essa história estapafúrdia, se antes Gina estava preocupada com o fato de Hermione ainda não haver contado sobre a gravidez ao seu irmão e a seu marido, agora ela vê que a situação está mais complicada do que ela pensa. É verdade que a ruiva sempre achou que o bebê de Hermione deveria ter um pai. Mas... O Malfoy?_

_Hermione fica calada. Ela sabe que sua amiga deve estar tendo dificuldade em digerir tudo isso, pra falar a verdade ela mesma ainda não absorveu realmente toda a história, é como se fosse um maldito pesadelo do qual ela teima em não acordar_ – desculpe estragar o jantar (_ela fala)_

Eu sei como é isso (_Gina sorri)_ não tem como prever, além disso, você tem problemas maiores do que estes enjôos

_Hermione suspira desanimada_ – eu sei... E infelizmente não há resposta pra isso nos livros

_Gina assente em concordância_ – vou deixar você descansar agora. Qualquer coisa me chama

Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe _– Hermione fala enquanto a amiga se dirige à lareira. Sim, ela sabe que vai ficar bem no que diz respeito aos enjôos, mas... E o resto?_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Sim, eu voltei! Não é nenhuma miragem! Eu realmente estou aqui! Já cheguei a alguns dias e a viagem foi ótima. Não atualizei antes porque tinha outras fics que estavam mais atrasadas

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar com o próximo. Só que pra variar estou com um probleminha. Meu note só está funcionando quando ele quer. Eu tenho um reserva e salvei este capítulo e alguns esboços, mas esse que estou usando é muito lento e também não está cem por cento. Estou resolvendo isso, mas se eu demorar já sabem o porquê.

Bjos e até o próximo e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha nem que seja pra dizer se ainda tem alguém lendo, vai me fazer muito feliz.

Feliz Natal e um 2013 repleto de realizações a todos nós!


	13. Chapter 13

_Casa dos Potter_

_Gina sai da lareira já pronta para o interrogatório. Ela sabe que, embora o marido não seja tão enfático quanto Rony, ele também está curioso e com certeza vai fazer perguntas, perguntas essas que ela não pode responder, não sem trair a confiança de Hermione. __**Ah amiga... **__A ruiva pensa.__** Que confusão você foi se meter!**_

_Gina ainda não absorveu totalmente essa história, ela até pode compreender a confusão que a clínica fez, mas o que ela não entende mesmo é a obsessão de Draco Malfoy em criar essa criança, uma criança com o sangue trouxa que ele sempre abominou. __**Será que a doença o mudou tanto assim? **__Ela não pode deixar de pensar_

Tudo bem com a Mione? (_a voz de Harry a tira do devaneio, ele olha pra ela)_ eu fiquei preocupado. Ela foi ao médico?

Eu sou medibruxa, esqueceu? _(Gina sorri) _Ela vomitou muito, mas está melhor. Eu fiz um chá de gengibre pra ela – _a ruiva fala e logo se arrepende ao ver o semblante curioso do marido_

_Harry para por um minuto, ele já ouviu o nome deste chá antes. Então ele se recorda, Gina sempre tomava este chá para os enjôos quando estava..._

_Sua boca se abre e fecha e num momento tudo se encaixa,_ _ele olha para a esposa_ – Gina? A Mione está grávida?

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na casa do Rony_

_Ele se prepara pra se recolher. O ruivo não pode negar que ficou chateado com a saída repentina da amiga e, acima de tudo, ficou preocupado. Ele fica pensando no sumiço dela. __**E agora este mal estar... Será que ela está com uma doença grave e não quer falar? Será por isso que ela está evitando a mim e ao Harry?**_

Tudo bem "mi vida"? (_Pandora pergunta enquanto se deita ao lado do marido)_ Você parece preocupado...

É... Estou preocupado com a Mione (_o ruivo fala enquanto se aconchega nos braços da esposa)_ espero que ela não esteja com nada grave

_Pandora olha para o marido e fala de modo filosófico_ – "mi abuela" sempre dizia que quando uma mulher começa a passar mal perto da comida, isso só pode significar uma coisa...

_Rony olha curioso para a esposa_ – o que isso pode significar?

_A espanhola sorri_ – ora, "mi vida"! Só pode significar um "niño" a caminho!

XXXXX

_De volta à casa de Harry e Gina_

_A ruiva olha para o marido sem saber o que dizer. Apesar do tom questionador, ele não está fazendo uma pergunta. Harry olha para a esposa esperando que ela diga alguma coisa e a ruiva se vê numa saia justa. Ela não pode trair a amiga, mas como negar o que está evidente? Ainda mais depois da mancada que deu falando sobre o chá. __**Para uma bruxa esperta você às vezes é bem lerda, Gina.**__ Ela se recrimina_

_Mas para sua sorte ou azar, antes que ela possa dizer alguma coisa a figura de Rony surge na lareira_ – vocês não imaginam o que eu acho que descobri! (_o ruivo fala aos tropeços)_ A Mione está grávida!

_Gina ouve boquiaberta sem entender como o irmão descobriu. Ela sabe que não adianta negar, ela sabe também que é desnecessário confirmar. Com certeza seu semblante já a entregou_

_Neste momento ela vê que tanto o marido quanto o irmão olham pra ela como se cobrassem algum tipo de explicação. __**E essa agora...**__ A ruiva fala para si mesma. __**Ah Mione, se você já não estivesse tão encrencada, se não estivesse grávida, eu mesma a azararia por me meter nessa confusão**_

Vamos lá maninha, desembucha! (_Rony exclama exasperado)_ Por que você não nos contou? Por que a Mione não contou?

_Gina respira fundo, por um momento ela parece aquela garota de quinze anos enfrentando o irmão ao ser pega aos beijos com um namoradinho_ – ah, Rony! Nem vem! É a vida da Mione! Vocês... (_ela olha para o irmão e para o marido que até o presente momento está calado, mas Gina tem certeza que compartilha o pensamento do cunhado)_ vocês acham mesmo que eu tenho o direito de sair contando as coisas da Mione por aí?

Não é "por aí", Gina (_Harry fala meio chateado)_ somos nós, poxa! A Mione é nossa amiga! Por que ela não contou?

Ah Harry, é complicado (_ela fala e vê que o marido a fita com ar interrogatório)_ não me peça pra falar nada, por favor, isso é assunto dela. É a Mione quem tem que falar

E ela vai falar tudo! (_Rony interrompe exasperado)_ Ah, se vai! Vai começar explicando por que não falou nada pra gente e terminar dizendo quem é o pai desta criança! E vai ser agora! (_ele diz enquanto se prepara para entrar na lareira)_

Ah não, Ronald! (_Gina fala num tom semelhante ao de sua mãe)_ Você está mesmo pensando que vai invadir a lareira da casa da Mione há essa hora pra colocá-la contra a parede? Tenha paciência, você viu o jeito que ela estava!

_O ruivo fica parado por um minuto ou dois, analisando o que a sua irmã disse_ – tudo bem (_ele fala resignado)_ mas amanhã eu irei lá, quer você goste ou não!

_Gina respira fundo. Às vezes ela tem vontade de lançar uma azaração muito feia em seu irmão_ – tudo bem, Rony. Se você quiser fazer do seu jeito, que faça. Mas você conhece a sua amiga, você sabe mais do que eu que não adianta pressioná-la. Como você acha que ela se sentiria se você chegar soltando fogo e fazendo acusações?

_As palavras de Gina funcionam como um balde de água fria e Rony passa a pensar melhor, ele sabe que Hermione é a sua amiga mais querida e que se ela escondeu algo tão importante dele e de Harry foi por algum motivo sério_

Tudo bem (_o ruivo fala derrotado)_ eu vou tentar não pegar muito pesado, mas ela não vai escapar, amanhã ela vai ter que explicar essa história

_Gina suspira conformada, ela sabe que é o melhor que pode conseguir com seu irmão e pelo semblante do seu marido dá pra ver que ele também estará presente_

_O ruivo volta pra casa, Harry diz apenas_ – está tarde, eu vou deitar.

_Gina quer falar alguma coisa, ela sabe que o marido está chateado com ela – __**ah, Mione... Em que confusão você foi me meter!**_

XXXXX

_Hermione tenta dormir, felizmente o chá que Gina lhe fez ajudou a amenizar os enjôos. Ela se recrimina por não haver procurado algo para isso, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabe que o motivo pelo qual não fez isso é o fato de haver problemas maiores com o que se preocupar_

_**Que loucura... **__Ela fala para si mesma.__** Eu vou ter um bebê do Draco Malfoy, daquele garoto arrogante... **__Hermione sabe que, embora Draco tenha amadurecido muito e passado por muita coisa, certamente a arrogância continua lá. É como se fosse algo intrínseco a sua pessoa e agora ele estará ligado a ela para sempre, quer ela goste ou não. __**Quando o Harry e o Rony descobrirem, eles vão enlouquecer...**__ Ela suspira e fecha os olhos perante o pensamento, Hermione sabe que não pode esconder isso por muito tempo, como Gina disse seu corpo já mudou. Afinal são doze semanas, a morena já percebeu que muitas das suas roupas começaram a ficar ligeiramente apertadas e que em breve não conseguirá mais usá-las. Neste momento toda a sua coragem grifinória parece ter se esvanecido e a sua vontade é sumir para algum lugar bem distante, um lugar onde pudesse criar seu filho longe de tudo e todos principalmente longe de Draco Malfoy_

_Mas ela sabe que não pode, Hermione não é mulher de fugir e mesmo que pudesse ela se pega em um desvario louco pensando em como seria Draco Malfoy como pai, ela se pega pensando em como seria conviver com ele, ela se pega pensando que todos os problemas que enfrentaria como mãe solteira no mundo bruxo talvez fossem sanados_

_**É Hermione, talvez fossem sanados. Mas você arrumaria um problema ainda maior, sua tonta! **_

_E lutando para tirar estes pensamentos malucos da sua mente, a morena finalmente adormece _

XXXXX

_Na casa dos Potter_

_Gina olha para o marido. Embora Harry esteja de olhos fechados, ela sabe que o marido não está dormindo, ela sabe que ele sempre faz isso quando está chateado. É a maneira que ele tem de esfriar a cabeça, não que o casal brigue frequentemente, mas como todo marido e mulher eles de vez em quando tem as suas desavenças. Só que desta vez Gina não vai deixar que ele se acalme, ela vai tentar conversar. A ruiva não tira a sua culpa, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não poderia trair um segredo da amiga. Harry precisa entender. A última coisa que ela quer é dormir brigada com o marido_

Eu sei que você não está dormindo, Harry... (_a ruiva começa)_ eu sei que você está chateado, mas poxa vida, veja o meu lado. A Mione pediu que eu não contasse nada pra ninguém, o que você queria que eu fizesse?

_Harry suspira e abre os olhos recostando-se na cama_ – eu sei, ruiva. Eu sei que você nunca trairia sua amiga, eu não estou chateado com você... (_ele suspira ao ver o olhar de incredulidade da esposa)_ bem, talvez eu esteja um pouquinho sim, mas o que me chateou mesmo foi a Mione não falar nada. Poxa vida, nós somos amigos desde sempre! Por que ela não confiaria em mim?

_Gina olha para o marido. Ela não sabe direito o que dizer, não sem trair a confiança da amiga_ – Harry... (_ela fala)_ É complicado, a Mione está passando por uma fase difícil. Eu não tenho o direito de falar mais que isso, mas, por favor, seja compreensivo

_O moreno olha para a esposa_ – É algo com o pai do bebê? Ele não que assumir?

_Neste momento Harry adota toda a sua postura protetora, pra ele Hermione é como se fosse a sua irmã e a sua atitude em relação a ela não é muito diferente da atitude dos Weasleys em relação à Gina_

_Gina suspira_ - eu não posso falar, Harry. Vocês vão conversar com a Mione amanhã, ela é quem deve dizer (_ela para por um momento)_ eu vou amanhã cedo lá pra dizer que vocês descobriram (_e antes que o marido diga alguma coisa ela completa)_ não vai ser bom pra ela descobrir no susto

A gente descobriu... – _Harry fala e por um momento parece um menino emburrado_

_Gina sorri_ – eu sei, meu bem. E deve ter sido um susto e tanto, mas nem você nem meu irmão estão grávidos, não é mesmo? (_ela fica séria e olha para o marido)_ eu não posso contar muita coisa, eu prometi pra Hermione. Mas uma coisa eu posso dizer, ela quer muito esse bebê independente de qualquer coisa. Lembre-se disso...

_Harry olha para a esposa. É evidente que há alguma coisa nessa história e é evidente também que Gina não vai lhe adiantar nada. Ele suspira, embora Harry não seja tão radical quanto seu melhor amigo ele também está curioso e fará de tudo para descobrir o que está acontecendo. Mas isso vai ter que ficar pra amanhã, ele aconchega a esposa nos braços e tenta dormir_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente eis o capítulo! Será que ouço coros de aleluia? Desculpem a demora, estou de férias e escrevo sempre que posso, mas como qualquer um preciso ter uma vida fora da net, não é mesmo?

Pois é, o Harry e o Rony descobriram. Agora vamos ver como será a tal conversa. Não vou prometer que não vou enrolar, mas vou prometer não enrolar muito e como sempre digo, eu demoro mas não desisto!

Bjos e até o próximo lembrando que aqueles que puderem deixar uma palavrinha vão me deixar muito feliz


	14. Chapter 14

_No outro dia_

_Hermione acorda, ela permanece deitada por alguns instantes até ter certeza que o seu estômago não irá lhe pregar nenhuma peça. Por sorte ela só volta a trabalhar daqui a dois dias, a morena espera ter aprendido a lidar com os enjôos até lá. Ela sabe que precisa tomar várias providências, Hermione tem que admitir que não sabe direito qual o procedimento do seu departamento com suas funcionárias gestantes, principalmente no seu caso exercendo um cargo de chefia_

_Ela se levanta lentamente rezando para que os enjôos não retornem. Felizmente parece que seu estômago vai se comportar. __**Também depois de ontem...**__ Ela pensa recordando o fiasco do jantar na casa do seu amigo. A morena se lembra que leu algo dizendo que bolachas salgadas podem ajudar a conter os enjôos e decide que assim que for possível, irá a Londres trouxa providenciar algumas _

_Ela vai até a sala e vê uma cabeleira flamejante surgir na lareira_ – eu estou bem, Gina. Não precisava se preocupar _(Hermione fala para a amiga)_

Err... Não foi por isso que eu vim (_a ruiva fala meio sem jeito)_ eu posso sair?

Claro! – _Hermione responde achando a atitude da amiga estranha, normalmente ela não pergunta se pode sair, Gina apenas atravessa e pronto_

_Gina faz um feitiço para tirar a fuligem enquanto pensa de que forma falará para Hermione que seu marido e seu irmão descobriram o segredo_

_Hermione olha para a amiga, algo no semblante dela diz que aconteceu alguma coisa. A morena, perspicaz como sempre, precisa apenas de alguns instantes para adivinhar – _eles descobriram? Você contou?

Claro que eu não contei, Mione! Eu nunca trairia a sua confiança (_Gina fala um pouco exasperada e em seguida abaixa o olhar)_ bem, eu falei sem querer para o Harry que havia lhe preparado um chá de gengibre. E ele tem três filhos...

Já entendi _(Hermione suspira)_ tudo bem, Gina. Não estou chateada com você, eu tenho certeza que não foi por querer (_ela olha para a amiga)_ devo supor que o Harry foi correndo contar para o Rony

Não (_Gina balança a cabeça)_ não me pergunte como, mas o Rony chegou a essa conclusão sozinho (_ela suspira)_ algo me diz que tem o dedo da Pandora nessa história!

_Hermione rola os olhos, ela não entende o porquê da antipatia de Gina com a cunhada. Mas sinceramente pra ela isso não tem a mínima importância, não quando ela tem tantos problemas com que se preocupar_

O fato é que eles queriam vir aqui ontem pra tirar essa história a limpo (_Gina continua)_ mas eu os convenci a esperar até hoje (_ela vê que Hermione fica desconfortável)_ ou seja, eles estarão nesta lareira a qualquer momento e eu achei melhor avisar

Obrigada, Gina (_a morena consegue balbuciar com o coração aos pulos. Finalmente chegou o dia que tanto temia, o dia em que teria que contar a seus melhores amigos toda a verdade. Ela baixa os olhos)_ Eu estou meio apavorada, sabe. Não sei direito o que dizer...

Ora, Mione! (_a amiga tenta conter a exasperação) _Você não está pensando em inventar mais histórias, está? Não dou mais do que algumas semanas para sua gravidez ficar mais do que evidente! Eles já sabem mesmo!

Eu sei, Gina (_ela suspira)_ Mas mesmo assim não vai ser fácil

_Os semblantes que surgem neste momento na lareira mostram que realmente esta não vai ser uma conversa fácil..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes, na casa dos Potter_

_Harry acordou há algum tempo e viu que Gina havia saído. __**Ela deve ter ido avisar a Mione.**__ Ele pensa_

_Ele não pode negar que está muito chateado com a amiga, Harry está se sentindo traído como se não fosse digno de confiança. Ele se lembra que quando soube que seria pai, Hermione foi uma das primeiras pessoas com quem ele compartilhou a novidade_

_Neste momento seu cunhado aparece na lareira – vamos? (O ruivo fala e Harry percebe que ele também está ansioso, o ex-menino que sobreviveu pega um punhado de pó de flu e junto com Rony murmuram o endereço de Hermione)_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Hermione_

_A morena olha para os amigos, ela vê que eles estão meio sem jeito apesar dos semblantes curiosos. Por alguns instantes ninguém fala nada, até que Harry quebra o silêncio – _você está melhor?

_Hermione afirma com a cabeça_ – passei a noite bem e acordei sem enjôos (_ela suspira)_ não sei até quando...

Isso é normal – _Harry fala tentando amenizar, mas Hermione pode ler em seu semblante que ele na verdade gostaria de estar fazendo várias perguntas, ela vê curiosidade e mágoa no olhar de seu amigo. Isso faz com que a morena se sinta um pouco culpada, não é que ela não confie neles, Hermione confia nos dois mais do que em qualquer um, mas isso não faz com que seja fácil contar o que está acontecendo. A morena tem medo que eles não entendam e a última coisa que ela precisa é ficar mal com Harry e Rony_

_Ela vê o ruivo respirando fundo. Hermione sabe que está sendo difícil pra ele conter o ímpeto de questioná-la de maneira rude. Não que Rony seja um homem áspero, mas a morena sabe que pra ele é difícil procurar as melhores palavras e isso muitas vezes acaba ofendendo as pessoas mesmo sem querer_

_Então ele olha para Hermione e fala apenas_ - por quê? (_ele baixa os olhos e fica em silêncio por um minuto)_ Por que você não contou?

_Harry completa, ele vê que está sendo difícil para o amigo dizer isso de forma com que não magoe a amiga_ – nós somos seus amigos, Mione... Pra qualquer coisa. Você deveria saber disso, acho que já demos prova que merecemos a sua confiança...

_A morena luta para não deixar cair uma lágrima. Além de seus hormônios enlouquecidos com a gravidez, ela se sente culpada por magoar pessoas tão especiais, mesmo que isso não fosse a sua intenção_ – eu ia contar (_ela fala lutando para não deixar transparecer o nervosismo em sua voz)_ mas as coisas foram se complicando...

Você está com algum problema? (_Harry pergunta, preocupado. Ele se lembra das palavras de Gina dizendo que a amiga queria aquele bebê acima de tudo)_ você sabe que pode confiar na gente, não sabe? (_ele olha para Hermione e em seguida para Rony que assente com a cabeça em concordância)_

_O menino que sobreviveu senta-se ao lado da amiga e segura a sua mão_ – conte tudo...

_A morena respira fundo. Hermione sabe que após concluir seu relato a reação de seus amigos não será especialmente calma, mas ela vai falar, ela está cansada de esconder e ela sabe que acima de tudo eles ficarão a seu lado_

XXXXX

_Um pouco depois_

_Hermione acabou de contar a história da inseminação e os amigos a encaram com uma expressão muito parecida com a que Gina a encarou quando ela lhe expôs seus planos, a expressão de quem acha que ela é simplesmente uma doida varrida_

_Ela respira fundo_ – eu sei que vocês devem estar achando que isso tudo é uma loucura, mas eu queria muito ter um filho. Eu quero muito ter um filho. Por favor, falem alguma coisa (_a morena suplica diante do silêncio dos amigos)_

Sinceramente eu não sei o que dizer – _Rony fala visivelmente atordoado. O ruivo nunca imaginou que os trouxas pudessem fazer esse tipo de coisa, ainda vai demorar um tempo para que ele possa digerir essa informação_

Mione (_Harry fala, pacientemente)_ eu não vou negar que estou chocado, pois você sabe que eu estou. Você é jovem, bonita, inteligente... Poderia muito bem encontrar alguém...

Eu sei (_a morena o interrompe com uma expressão cansada, ela já perdeu as contas das vezes que teve que ouvir isso)_ todo mundo fala isso, Harry. Mas o tempo está passando e eu não encontro ninguém (_ela respira fundo)_ vocês podem até achar que não, mas eu sempre quis ser mãe, desde garotinha eu sonho com isso...

_Hermione para de falar. Ela sabe que se continuar seus hormônios enlouquecidos a farão romper em lágrimas_

Tudo bem, Mione (_Rony fala meio sem jeito diante do rompante da amiga)_ eu também admito que fiquei chocado, eu preferia ficar sabendo disso por você ao invés de...

Eu sei, Rony (_a morena fala )_ como eu já disse, eu também preferia ter contado. Mas as coisas se complicaram. Por favor, não me odeiem

_Ao ouvir tais palavras, tanto o ruivo quanto o moreno olham assustados pra ela_ – odiar você? (_Harry fala, espantado)_ Céus. Mione! De onde você tirou isso?

A gente ficou chateado, não vou negar (_é Rony quem fala)_ mas odiar você? Nunca! Você é a nossa melhor amiga

_Ao ouvir essas palavras, a morena não contém as lágrimas. Lágrimas de alívio por saber que seus amigos, embora magoados, nunca a abandonariam e mais do que nunca ela vai precisar deles _

Obrigada (_ela fala enquanto limpa uma lágrima com as costas da mão)_ eu sinto muito por vocês descobrirem assim, eu pensei em contar antes. Eu fiquei tão feliz ao ver que deu tudo certo, mas ao mesmo tempo temia a reação de vocês. Aí as coisas se complicaram...

_O semblante de seus amigos muda ao ouvir estas palavras, a preocupação é evidente – _como assim? As coisas se complicaram? (_o ruivo pergunta)_

Há algum problema com o bebê? – _Harry completa lembrando que a esposa havia dito que Hermione queria este bebê mais do que tudo_

_Hermione respira fundo. Se seus amigos já ficaram chocados com o que ela contou a morena não quer nem imaginar como ficarão ao ouvir o que vem a seguir..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Draco acaba de acordar. Na verdade, ele dormiu muito pouco pensando em como fazer pra sabe tudo Granger aceitar seu pedido de casamento. Pra falar a verdade a sua vontade nesse exato momento e ir ao St Mungos pra verificar se está tudo bem com as suas faculdades mentais. __**Eu só posso estar louco.**__ Ele pensa_

_Mas Draco é, acima de tudo, uma pessoa racional. Tudo o que passou mesmo não trazendo nenhuma sequela física mexeu muito com o seu interior, ele teve que rever seus conceitos. O loiro sabe que agora é uma pessoa menos materialista e que pretende aproveitar tudo o que a vida lhe proporcionar e se o que ela lhe proporciona é uma criança e a sua continuidade, ele aceitará de bom grado, mesmo que essa criança venha com uma mãe como Hermione Granger_

_Analisando friamente, Draco é obrigado a admitir que ela é bem jeitosa. __**Se não fosse uma sabe tudo irritante seria até atraente.**__ Ele se pega pensando e neste momento tem certeza absoluta que realmente está louco_

_Ele fica pensando na proposta que fez. No fundo, Draco sabe que foi um tiro no escuro, seu lado racional diz que dificilmente Hermione aceitaria. O loiro não pode deixar de se sentir aliviado, quando ele fez essa proposta a única coisa que lhe veio a mente foi a criança. Digamos que Draco deixou todas as implicações de tal gesto para depois e agora analisando melhor ele vê que não deixa de ser um pedido sem propósito. Sim, ele sabe disso, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe parece o certo a fazer_

_Draco é, acima de tudo, um homem racional, e agora pensando melhor ele percebe que deve ir com calma. Pelo que ele conhece de Hermione Granger, pressioná-la não vai levar a nada. Ele não desistiu de seu plano original, vai apenas fazer alguns ajustes. Às vezes recuar é a melhor forma de ganhar uma batalha..._

_E é isso que ele vai fazer..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Eis que ela entra de mansinho, olhando para os lados pra ver se ainda tem alguém por aqui... Vocês estão aí? Por favor não me abandonem! Como eu já disse várias vezes, eu demoro mas não desisto. Espero que tenham paciência e não desistam de mim também.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, no próximo teremos a continuação da conversa entre o trio maravilha. Juro que vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar muito.

Obrigada a todo mundo que está acompanhando principalmente aqueles que entendem o quanto é importante pra nós que escrevemos receber uma palavrinha de apoio

Bjos e até o próximo


	15. Chapter 15

_Na casa de Hermione_

_Espanto não define corretamente os semblantes do moreno e do ruivo. Estarrecimento talvez fosse uma palavra mais adequada, mas ainda não define de forma precisa. Talvez a que mais se aproxime seja, horrorizados_

Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer – _Harry finalmente se manifesta após alguns minutos que para Hermione pareceram séculos_

Pois eu sei muito bem o que dizer (_Rony fala, ligeiramente exasperado e totalmente estupidificado)_ o mundo trouxa é todo louco! Essa história de doador anônimo que não é anônimo... Por que vocês não fazem os bebês como todo mundo? Eu posso garantir que é bem melhor!

Você não tem filhos, Rony – _Gina fala pacientemente_

Eu posso não ter filhos, mas eu sei como se faz e eu pratico – _o ruivo fala com um sorriso irônico que faz sua irmã rolar os olhos. Pelo que ela conhece da espanhola não deve haver dúvidas que o seu irmãozinho pratica bastante_

_Harry olha para a amiga. Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, ele poderia imaginar Hermione se metendo numa encrenca dessas_ – e agora, o que você pretende fazer?

Sinceramente, eu não sei direito (_a morena suspira)_ eu fiquei revoltada no início, mas hoje eu vejo que ele não teve culpa. Ele é tão vítima quanto eu, mesmo assim não era o que eu queria e ele não abre mão de fazer parte da vida do meu filho

_Gina ouve tudo em silêncio. Ela não pode deixar de perceber que sua amiga, embora não tenha escondido nada da história, em momento algum mencionou o nome do doador nem tão anônimo assim_

_No fundo ela não pode culpar Hermione, a situação já seria difícil o bastante se o tal doador não fosse Draco Malfoy. Sendo o loiro então, a coisa chega muito perto se ser desesperadora_

_Gina sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde seu marido e seu irmão saberão quem é o doador, mas neste momento ela não se sente nem um pouco tentada a pedir para a amiga revelar essa identidade.__** É melhor que eles se recuperem desta história absurda primeiro.**__ É o que a ruiva pensa_

Mione..._ (as palavras de Rony tiram Gina do devaneio. O ruivo chega perto da amiga)_ eu nunca fui muito bom com palavras, você sabe que eu sou meio trasgo (_ele vê que Hermione esboça um sorriso)_ mas por incrível que pareça, de vez em quando eu penso um pouco

Eu nunca disse que você não pensava – _a morena balbucia, meio sem jeito_

Não vamos entrar nessa discussão agora (_o ruivo retruca e continua)_ como eu disse, eu penso de vez em quando e eu estou aqui pensando (_ele faz uma pausa)_ você iria enfrentar um certo preconceito na nossa sociedade. É muito raro ver mães solteiras no mundo bruxo e as poucas que existem sempre sabem dizer quem é o pai dos seus filhos (_ele vê que a amiga quer falar, mas a interrompe)_ É verdade, Mione. Pode ser injustiça, pode ser preconceito, pode ser que o mundo bruxo não caminhe de acordo com a humanidade, mas é assim que as coisas são (_ele olha pra Gina que assente com a cabeça)_ por que você acha que não temos a tal da ecleticidade ou coisa parecida?

Eletricidade (_Hermione corrige e logo acrescenta)_ sempre disseram que a magia interfere de alguma forma na eletricidade

Isso também (_Rony admite)_ mas você acha mesmo que se nós quiséssemos já não teríamos inventado um feitiço que anulasse essa interferência? O que eu quero dizer é que somos felizes assim, o mundo bruxo tem uma dificuldade imensa em lidar com tudo que é novo

_Hermione olha para o amigo, nunca em sua vida ela imaginou Rony se pronunciando dessa maneira, mesmo sem entender aonde ele quer chegar_

_Como se adivinhasse o pensamento da morena, Rony continua_ – o que eu quero dizer é que talvez o fato desse tal doador querer fazer parte da vida do bebê não pode ser de todo ruim

_Hermione encara o amigo tentando a todo custo não ficar de boca aberta, ou cair na risada, ou as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ela não acredita que está ouvindo o ruivo dizer tais palavras, seu olhar dança entre Rony, Harry e Gina e Hermione percebe que esta última está tão estupidificada quanto ela_

_A morena respira fundo enquanto tenta entender_ – como assim não pode ser de todo ruim? (_Hermione finalmente pergunta)_

Ora Mione, você sempre foi a mais perspicaz, a mais inteligente (_Rony fala com um sorriso vitorioso na face, o sorriso de quem finalmente viu algo que a sabe-tudo não viu)_ como eu já falei, infelizmente a sociedade bruxa é preconceituosa. Se você chegar com um bebê de pai desconhecido, você vai sofrer. Mais do que isso, seu filho vai sofrer, e você com certeza não quer isso

_Hermione balança a cabeça se sentindo culpada por não haver pensado nisso, seu desejo de ser mãe era tão intenso que nem passou por sua cabeça que seu filho talvez pudesse ter esse tipo de problema_

_O ruivo continua_ – já a criança tendo um pai, mesmo que vocês não estejam casados, mesmo que não vivam juntos, pode amenizar a situação

_A morena encara o amigo, boquiaberta. Ela não pode deixar de pensar se a reação do Rony seria a mesma, caso ele soubesse quem é o doador. Por sorte nenhum deles sequer sonha com isso e mais sorte ainda que não passou pela cabeça dos amigos perguntar quem é ele. Mas isso não lhe espanta, pois ela sabe que tanto Harry quanto Rony devem estar pensando que a pessoa é um trouxa_

Sinceramente eu não sei o que dizer_ (Hermione finalmente admite, derrotada. Ela está se sentindo culpada por não haver pensado que seu filho poderia sofrer preconceito, se sentindo fracassada e egoísta. Nunca em sua vida Hermione pensou que seu desejo de ser mãe poderia gerar essa confusão toda) _tudo que eu queria era ter um filho. O tempo estava passando e eu não encontrava ninguém...

Não pense nisso agora (_Rony fala de forma carinhosa)_ não se culpe, eu sei que você vai ser uma excelente mãe independente da forma como essa confusão termine

Obrigada Rony (_ela fala enquanto se atira nos braços do amigo)_ obrigada a todos vocês e desculpem não ter falado antes. Na verdade eu não sabia como dizer, eu pensei que vocês iam achar uma loucura

Ei! (_Rony fala acariciando os cabelos cheios da amiga)_ Eu nunca disse que não acho isso tudo uma loucura. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Ver a sua amiga mais certinha, tão certinha que às vezes dá nos nervos, fazer uma loucura é de certa forma reconfortante

_Hermione rola os olhos e sorri. Esses são os seus amigos, os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter e é por isso que ela sabe que, de uma forma ou de outra, no fim tudo acabará bem_

_Então ela se levanta com a sensação de um peso tirado de seu coração – _agora que está tudo esclarecido, vou fazer o café da manhã pra nós (_ela olha para os amigos)_ e antes que algum de vocês fale alguma coisa, eu devo dizer que sei que a curiosidade de vocês foi maior do que a fome, acertei?

Não precisa se incomodar, Mione – _Rony fala ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago ronca causando risadas nos amigos_

_**Algumas coisas nunca mudam...**__ Hermione pensa sorrindo enquanto se levanta para preparar algo para comerem_

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde_

_Os quatro terminam o café da manhã. A despeito da conversa difícil os amigos estão tendo uma refeição agradável, nem os costumeiros enjôos matinais apareceram hoje. Se ela não tivesse tão encrencada, Hermione diria que tudo está perfeito_

Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar assim? – _o ruivo pergunta repetindo um pedaço de bolo pela quarta ou quinta vez _

Ora, Rony _(Hermione rola os olhos)_ só porque não gosto muito de cozinhar, isso não significa que eu não sei fazer (_ela sorri)_ e depois, eu criei um método só meu pra fazer dar tudo certo

E como é isso? – _Gina pergunta curiosa. A ruiva se lembra que feitiços domésticos nunca foram o forte da sua amiga_

Depois que comecei a viver sozinha (_a morena fala)_ eu ia sempre comer fora, mas isso enjoa e definitivamente não poderia ir pra casa dos meus pais todos os dias pra almoçar ou jantar

Poderia ir pra toca (_Rony pondera)_ você sabe que a minha mãe adora alimentar as pessoas e reclamar sobre o quanto estão magras

Eu sei que ela gosta, Rony. Mas não teria sentido _– Hermione fala e prudentemente não diz que ficaria estranho a amiga e ex-namorada na casa da ex-sogra o tempo todo_

Mas conte o segredo – _Harry diz_

Bem... (_Hermione sorri, presunçosa)_ eu comecei a pensar nas receitas como poções e comecei a fazê-las como se isso fosse um exame da escola

E você sempre se dá bem nos exames – _Harry conclui_

Na verdade eu sempre me esforço nos exames _– Hermione fala e sorri triunfante_

_Harry rola os olhos enquanto se levanta, ele olha pra Gina que também se levanta_

Não me diga que já vão _– Hermione fala chateada. É tão raro esses momentos de paz e descontração na sua vida nos últimos tempos que ela quer aproveitar cada minuto com seus amigos_

Temos que alimentar uma turminha (_a ruiva sorri)_ daqui a pouco eles estão acordados

Eu também vou (_o ruivo diz)_ quero passar em casa antes de ir para o trabalho

Obrigada por tudo (_Hermione fala, ela baixa os olhos meio sem jeito)_ essa história da inseminação... Bem, eu não contei pra mais ninguém

Pode deixar (_Rony a tranquiliza)_ até porque não dá pra contar uma história dessas sem ser chamado de maluco (_ele dá um beijo em sua face)_ mas agora você sabe, qualquer coisa que precisar...

Eu sei _(Hermione sorri)_ eu sei que posso contar com vocês, sempre...

XXXXX

_Pouco depois_

_Rony chega em casa. Ele ainda está estupidificado com essa história maluca, nunca em sua vida passou pela sua cabeça que a sua amiga mais certinha fosse capaz de fazer algo assim. Por um momento lhe parece que nem ele nem Harry realmente conhecem Hermione. Rony tem certeza que seu amigo também sempre viu a morena como aquela amiga para todas as horas, aquela que nunca os deixaria na mão, aquela que sempre viveu para os livros e para o trabalho. Nunca lhe pareceu que uma família e filhos lhe fizesse falta. __**Eu estava enganado**__... O ruivo admite para si mesmo, um pouco culpado. Em sua cabeça lhe parece que se eles não tivessem terminado, se ele tivesse dado a ela a família que tanto queria, talvez Hermione não tivesse nessa encrenca. __**Para com isso Rony. Vocês terminaram de comum acordo, lembra? E foi um alívio para vocês dois. Como ela sempre disse, somos amigos demais para dar certo como qualquer outra coisa. Além disso, você sabe que o que sente por ela é e sempre foi apenas amizade. Amor é o que você sente por sua esposa**_

Onde estavas, cariño? (_a voz doce da esposa o tira do devaneio)_ eu acordei e não te vi (_ela fala, manhosa)_

Eu fui à casa da Hermione, com o Harry – _ele se apressa em explicar. Embora Pandora nunca tenha dado mostras de qualquer tipo de ciúme. Ele sabe que a esposa tem sangue latino e a última coisa que ele quer é provocar uma explosão – _fui tirar essa história a limpo

E então cariño, eu acertei? – _A espanhola fala, ansiosa_ – Há um niño a caminho?

_Rony olha para a esposa. Ele prometeu que não iria espalhar essa história, mas não se sente bem em esconder isso de Pandora. Afinal ela é da família e a notícia logo irá se espalhar. Não há mesmo como esconder algo assim, ao menos não por muito tempo..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Voltei! Não é uma miragem!

Desculpa MESMO pelo sumiço... Em momento algum estou abandonando a fic. Muitas coisas aconteceram, trabalho... Viagens... Mas eu garanto a vocês que estou escrevendo sempre que posso. O problema é que nem sempre posso e quando tenho tempo ele tem que ser dividido com as quatro fics que possuo (fics são MUITO ciumentas, não posso deixar nenhuma em detrimento da outra)

Muito obrigada pela paciência, eu vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar tanto com o próximo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado e quem tiver um tempinho pra deixar uma palavrinha,nem que seja me xingando pela demora, vai me fazer muito feliz (Só peço que não lancem maldições imperdoáveis pois elas doem e deixam a autora debilitada o que dificulta ainda mais as postagens...)

Bjos e até o próximo


	16. Chapter 16

_Na casa de Hermione_

_A morena termina de lavar a louça do café. Ela faz isso sem magia, como uma forma de manter a sua mente ocupada de toda loucura em que a sua vida se transformou nos últimos tempos. Ela se vê pensando no que aconteceu ainda a pouco e chega à conclusão que não pode reclamar, a conversa foi melhor do que ela esperava. Tudo bem que Hermione não conseguiu revelar o nome do tal doador. Seria informação demais para um único dia, ela se pega rindo só de imaginar a cara que Harry e Rony fariam. Hermione duvida que Rony faria aquele discurso de o pai do bebê querer fazer parte da sua vida não é tão ruim assim. Não, definitivamente ele não diria tudo aquilo. Se ele não fosse casado seria bem capaz do ruivo assumir essa criança apenas para que Draco Malfoy não fizesse parte da sua vida_

_Ela se pega pensando em seu amigo. Rony definitivamente amadureceu, o casamento lhe fez bem. Hermione se lembra do quanto temeu que a sua esposa implicasse com a amizade de ambos, afinal não são todas as mulheres que vêem com bons olhos as amizades femininas dos maridos_

_Mas isso não aconteceu. Hermione, embora não tenha intimidade com Pandora, não deixa de achar que a espanhola é uma mulher bem agradável. Só a Gina implica com ela _

_Mas a esposa de Rony não lhe preocupa, o que preocupa Hermione neste exato momento é o pedido estapafúrdio de Draco Malfoy, principalmente após tudo que seu amigo lhe disse. Hermione se sente culpada por não haver pensado que a sua atitude poderia prejudicar de alguma forma seu filho. __**Que espécie de mãe eu vou ser...**__ Ela se recrimina. De fato, ela nunca pensou que isso pudesse vir a ser um problema. __**No mundo trouxa isso não seria.**__ Ela fala para si mesma sem muita convicção. __**Se de fato não seria um problema por que eu não falei a verdade para os meus pais?**__ É a pergunta que ela se faz agora. Hermione sempre foi uma pessoa que prezava a verdade, isso desde criança, e agora ela se vê enrolada em uma teia de mentiras que tendem a sufocá-la _

_Uma batida na porta interrompe o seu devaneio. A morena vai abrir e não fica nem um pouco surpresa em ver a figura de Draco parado à soleira_

Te acordei? – _o loiro pergunta com um sorrisinho na face_

_Hermione balança a cabeça negativamente_ – Não, já estou acordada há algum tempo

Eu posso entrar? (_Draco fala e entra assim que a morena lhe dá passagem)_ desculpe chegar assim tão cedo

_Hermione suspira_ – você não veio aqui pra continuar aquela nossa conversa estapafúrdia, ou foi?

Eu não acho que falar de nosso filho seja uma conversa estapafúrdia (_ele vê que Hermione quer falar)_ e, por favor, não me venha com a história que o filho é seu!

_Hermione suspira resignada_ – o que você quer? E, por favor, (_ela fala num tom parecido com o do loiro)_ não me venha com essa história que eu me casar com você é a melhor solução

_Draco olha para Hermione. Lá no fundinho, ele tinha uma esperança irreal de que ela poderia aceitar a sua proposta, ou pelo menos apresentar uma outra alternativa. Mas ele não deixa transparecer, como bom sonserino, ele tem um plano e é hora de colocá-lo em prática_

Bem (_ele fala meio sem jeito)_ eu não nego que ainda acho que esse plano seria o mais adequado (_ele vê que Hermione rola os olhos)_ não estou dizendo que seria perfeito! Viver com você nunca foi meu sonho de infância (_ele bufa)_ eu mal aguentava a sua presença nas aulas! Mas eu quero fazer parte da vida dessa criança (_ele baixa os olhos parecendo meio sem jeito)_ Sabe, Granger, eu vou falar algo e tenho certeza que você não vai repetir isso por aí, até porque ninguém acreditaria mesmo. Os últimos anos foram terríveis pra mim, é terrível saber que a sua vida está presa por um fio tão estreito. Eu me senti como se estivesse sendo castigado. Você quer ironia maior? Um sangue puro que sempre odiou tudo que era trouxa perecer por uma doença trouxa terrível?

_Hermione escuta calada, realmente se alguém soubesse que Draco Malfoy estava lhe fazendo confidências, essa pessoa nunca acreditaria_

_O loiro continua_ – quando a clínica fez aquela confusão eu fiquei realmente sem saber o que pensar. Eu posso muito bem continuar pensando que o destino me deu o castigo final, um filho com uma sang... (_ele para a palavra e respira fundo)_ com uma nascida trouxa que eu sempre detestei. Seria a forma de mostrar o quão ridículo eu sou (_ele olha para Hermione)_ mas eu prefiro pensar que foi a forma que ele me deu para mudar. Eu sempre quis tirar o meu nome da lama e talvez essa seja a oportunidade...

_Hermione respira fundo, ela sente a raiva fluir por todos os seus poros. Ela olha para o loiro como uma leoa defendendo a sua cria – _então finalmente a mascara cai, Malfoy. Você admite que está querendo usar meu filho para limpar o seu nome. Esperto, não vou negar. Quem não iria acreditar que Draco Malfoy mudou vendo ele casado com uma sangue ruim (_ela frisa as palavras que Draco evitou)_ e tendo um filho com ela?

_Draco rola os olhos. Ele jura que está tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com a Granger, mas paciência tem limite e no caso dele um limite muito pequeno. Ele, Draco Malfoy, filho de uma família pura, está tentando aceitar essa loucura que o destino lhe pregou e ainda tem que aguentar as conclusões estapafúrdias de uma mulher que não bastando ser uma sabe tudo irritante ainda se mostra totalmente louca. Ele respira fundo – _acho que a sua inteligência deve ter sido afetada de algum modo, Granger. Ou a sua capacidade de distorcer minhas palavras é deliberada?

Então explique-se_ – Hermione fala usando toda a sua paciência. Ela tenta afastar as palavras de Rony da sua cabeça e se apega à idéia que definitivamente o ruivo não falaria aquilo se soubesse quem é o doador_

_O loiro respira fundo e tenta buscar uma forma de se explicar. Mas é difícil uma vez que nem ele sabe direito o que sente. Ele vê nesta criança uma forma que o destino usou para lhe redimir, mas ao mesmo tempo em momento algum ele pensou em usar isso para limpar seu nome perante a sociedade da forma como Hermione está pensando, na verdade isso nem passou por sua cabeça_ – como eu disse, Granger. Eu passei por coisas que eu sequer imaginava que existissem. O nome da minha família foi arrastado na lama, não que não merecesse (_ele acrescenta rapidamente)_ todos os valores que eu aprendi foram questionados, não apenas pela sociedade, mas também por mim. Essa criança talvez seja a forma do destino me mostrar o quanto eu estive errado esse tempo todo (_ele abaixa os olhos)_ foi isso que eu quis dizer

_Hermione olha para o loiro. Ela não sabe o que falar, em seu íntimo ela sabe que Draco Malfoy está lhe fazendo confidências que não ousaria fazer sequer na frente do espelho_

_Draco continua_ – eu sei que meu pedido de casamento pode parecer loucura e, acredite, eu mesmo me pego pensando que é realmente louco, mas a sociedade bruxa é assim. Não existem bebês fora do casamento, ou existem em número absurdamente reduzido. Você pode dizer que somos antiquados ou coisa parecida, mas é assim que funciona

_Hermione luta para não deixar o queixo cair. O loiro está falando praticamente a mesma coisa que Rony lhe disse há algumas horas atrás._

_Ela suspira e se levanta, a morena vai até a janela e fica um tempo lá. Ela espera que Draco diga alguma coisa, que ele force a barra de algum modo. No entanto, o loiro apenas espera, como se soubesse que ela precisa deste momento_

_Depois de alguns minutos, ela ouve o som de passos e sente a respiração de Draco perto dela_ – Granger (_ele fala num tom que ela não conhecia, um tom calmo sem ironia, o tom que talvez seus amigos usariam)_ eu também estou me sentindo perdido, talvez mais do que você. Eu entendo que a idéia de se unir a mim pareça no mínimo uma piada de mau gosto, então eu tenho uma sugestão, eu andei pensando...

_Hermione olha pra ele, curiosa. O loiro continua_ – vamos dar tempo ao tempo. Essa situação é difícil pra nós dois (_ele a encara)_ mas querendo ou não, seja da forma que essa história terminar, nós estaremos ligados pra sempre

_A morena se esforça para não deixar seu queixo cair. Ela ainda não havia pensado dessa forma, mas Draco está certo. Seja da forma como essa história terminar, não importa se ela num acesso de loucura resolver aceitar o pedido de Draco, não importa se eles forem aos tribunais, ou mesmo se ela resolver sumir com a criança. De qualquer forma eles estarão ligados pra sempre..._

_O loiro continua_ – eu pensei em dar um tempo... (_antes que Hermione respire aliviada, ele completa)_ eu não vou sumir, muito pelo contrário, mas andei pensando e acho que a gente tem que se conhecer melhor. Quem sabe a gente não consiga pelo menos nos suportar. Pelo nosso filho

_Hermione olha pra ele. Ela tem que admitir que é o melhor a fazer, já que o destino se encarregou de bagunçar tudo o que havia planejado. Ela vai ter que tentar ao menos suportar o loiro. Então ela assente com a cabeça_ – pelo nosso filho...

XXXXX

_Na casa dos Potter_

_O casal acabou de dar o café para a sua turminha. Logo ambos estarão indo para o trabalho, Harry no ministério, na sessão dos aurores e Gina no St Mungos onde é uma das medi-bruxas responsáveis pela sessão de acidentes mágicos. Agora tudo está bem com o casal, eles não conversaram sobre Hermione, mas ficou evidente o porque Gina não haver contado para o marido_

_**Que história louca...**__ Harry pensa. Ele nunca imaginou que sua melhor amiga estivesse se sentindo tão insatisfeita com o rumo que a sua vida havia tomado. Por um momento ele se sente um pouco culpado por não perceber, para ele sempre lhe pareceu que Hermione fosse feliz com o que tinha_

O que você está pensando?_ (a voz da esposa interrompe seu devaneio)_ ficou calado de repente

_Harry suspira_ – estava pensando na Mione, nessa história maluca...

Você continua chateado comigo? – _ela pergunta, temerosa_

Não (_Harry nega)_ eu entendo e admiro sua lealdade. Realmente ela é quem deveria ter contado. Só fiquei chateado por ela ter demorado tanto. Na verdade ela nem contou! Fomos nós quem descobrimos

_Gina olha para ele_ – eu nunca concordei com isso, desde o início eu achei uma loucura. Mas ela é minha amiga

Eu sei (_Harry fala)_ eu estou me sentindo um pouco culpado (_ele vê que a esposa o encara com ar curioso)_ a Mione sempre foi a minha melhor amiga, você sabe disso. Eu me sinto culpado por não haver percebido que ela não estava feliz, que ela sentia falta de ter formado a própria família

Você não poderia fazer nada (_Gina argumenta)_ a Mione sempre foi muito independente (_ela suspira)_ eu confesso que também nunca havia percebido. Se ao menos o trasgo do meu irmão...

Isso de novo... (_Harry fala num tom de quem já ouviu essa história várias vezes)_ você sabe que eles nunca dariam certo. Além disso, Rony está feliz com a Pandora

Não sei não (_Gina fala, incrédula)_ há alguma coisa nessa história...

_Harry apenas olha para a ruiva e não fala mais nada. Desde o início, Gina implicou com a espanhola, uma implicância até maior do que a que ela tinha com Fleur. Harry nunca soube por que, mas uma coisa que ele aprendeu é não discutir com Gina quando ela tem uma intuição e aprendeu também a nunca descartá-la totalmente..._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois_

_Hermione está em sua sala, ela voltou ao trabalho na semana anterior e aparentemente tudo parece da mesma forma. No entanto ela sente que há alguma coisa errada, ela já pegou várias pessoas a encarando quando pensam que ela não está olhando. Como se soubessem alguma coisa. A morena ainda não informou sobre a sua gravidez e ultimamente seus enjôos só acontecem quando ela acorda, ela tem certeza que mesmo um olhar experiente ainda não notaria. __**Deve ser apenas cisma.**__ Ela pensa_

_Draco continua mantendo contato, mas para seu alívio ele não tocou mais na história estapafúrdia do casamento, são apenas alguns contatos esporádicos. É como se ele tivesse dando a ela chance para se acostumar e também a ele mesmo. __**Não deve ser fácil pra ele também.**__ Hermione fala com seus botões_

_Uma batida na porta interrompe seu devaneio, sua secretária entra_ – Hermione, o senhor Lawrence pediu para que você a procurasse

Tudo bem, Myra (_a morena responde)_ assim que eu terminar esses relatórios, eu vou

Bem... (_a secretaria parece desconcertada)_ ele pediu que você fosse imediatamente

_Hermione olha para a secretária e engole em seco. Simon Lawrence é seu chefe imediato, o homem mais poderoso no ministério abaixo apenas do próprio ministro. Não é de bom tom deixá-lo esperando_

Tudo bem, eu já vou – _ela respira fundo passando mentalmente todas as suas obrigações. A seu ver, tudo caminha a contento. Mas ela também sabe que seu chefe não costuma chamar as pessoas por nada. __**O que será que aconteceu?**__ Ela pensa_

_A morena chega à sala de seu superior e bate levemente na porta. Um resmungo vindo do interior lhe diz para entrar_

Boa tarde (_ela cumprimenta seu chefe)_ eu vim assim que fui solicitada. Espero que esteja tudo certo com meu trabalho

Seu trabalho está perfeito como sempre, Granger (_o homem a interrompe)_ com seu currículo eu não esperaria menos (_ele faz sinal para que Hermione se sente)_ na verdade eu a chamei aqui porque fiquei sabendo, bem... (_ele parece meio constrangido)_ ouvi alguns rumores de que você está grávida

_Se Hermione tivesse um espelho, ela veria que nesse exato momento seu semblante está pálido. De alguma forma o seu segredo foi revelado. Não que ela pretendesse esconder isso indefinidamente, mas não era desse jeito que ela queria que seu chefe ficasse sabendo. A morena respira fundo, embora a sua vontade seja sair correndo ela vai enfrentar, ela não vai negar até porque não há sentido em negar algo para afirmar mais tarde_

É verdade, eu estou grávida (_ela fala sustentando o olhar)_ desculpe não haver levado ao seu conhecimento antes, mas creio que esse fato em nada irá atrapalhar meu desempenho profissional

De fato, senhorita (_seu chefe fala e Hermione pode ver que ele pronuncia a palavra senhorita de forma enfática, em um minuto toda a conversa com Rony e Draco vem a sua mente)_ é claro que o ministério não se opõe a mulheres casadas e com filhos. A sociedade bruxa, embora aos olhos daqueles que nasceram trouxas possa parecer arcaica, não é tão atrasada assim

_Hermione olha para seu chefe, não lhe passou despercebido que ele frisou o termo "casadas". Hermione não precisaria ter a inteligência que tem para perceber a ameaça velada _

Fico feliz em saber que o fato de ter um bebê não vai afetar minha posição – _ela fala_

Oh, não! Com certeza não irá afetar - _seu chefe diz -_ É claro que teremos que nos preparar para uma ausência sua, não é mesmo? Afinal, casamento e filho exigem dedicação

_Se a morena tinha alguma dúvida, essa agora se dissipou. É evidente que a sua posição, tudo que conquistou dentro do ministério estão ameaçados e ela se vê em um dilema. Afrontar seu chefe e dizer que terá um filho sem se casar ou tentar uma outra solução. E ela decide que neste momento o melhor é o silêncio, ela precisa de tempo –_ mais alguma coisa? -_ela indaga e diante da negativa do homem diz -_ peço permissão para me retirar e desculpe não ter contado logo de início, eu sempre fui muito reservada quanto a minha vida pessoal

Imagino que sim - _o homem fala e a encara -_ eu tenho certeza que você continuará sendo uma excelente funcionária

_Hermione assente com a cabeça e sai_

XXXXX

_Algum tempo depois Hermione está em sua sala. Ela cancelou todos os seus compromissos, a morena não está com cabeça para pensar em nada referente a seu trabalho no momento. Não depois do seu superior imediato ter dito, não com todas as palavras é verdade, mas de forma clara para ela que um bebê fora do casamento poderá prejudicar a sua posição no ministério_

_Ela se sente impotente. Hermione quer essa criança mais do que tudo, mas ela também ama o que faz. Ela ama o que conquistou e ela o fez por seus próprios méritos e não apenas por ser amiga de Harry Potter. Se realmente tivesse que escolher Hermione não pestanejaria e ficaria com seu filho, mas ela sabe que não seria completa. Da mesma forma que uma família lhe faz falta, ela sabe que apenas isso não basta, que ela precisa se realizar profissionalmente também _

_A morena tem certeza que se vivesse no mundo trouxa isso não seria um problema, pode ser que algumas pessoas a olhassem atravessado no início, pode ser que houvesse algum questionamento. Mas isso seria contornado. Basta ver a reação de seus pais, a despeito de alguma pressão para que o pai da criança assumisse, eles acabaram aceitando a sua decisão e se viam contentes com o bebê. É claro que eles não sabem a história toda, o que deixa a morena meio culpada. Mas ninguém fez do fato que ela vai ser uma mãe solteira algo absurdo ou inaceitável_

_**Mais essa agora!**__ Ela pensa. Ficou evidente que seu chefe não irá gostar nada se ela tiver um filho sem ser casada. __**Diabo de sociedade medieval!**__ Ela pragueja revoltada. __**E o pior é que eu não tive nem tempo de contar. Pegou muito mal pra mim ele ficar sabendo por outras fontes**_

_**Por falar nisso como será que ele descobriu?**__ A morena pergunta para si mesma e num lampejo, ela já sabe a resposta. __**Eu mato aquele loiro desgraçado!**_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente o capítulo. Desculpem a demora, eu estou fazendo o possível pra não enrolar tanto. Mas como todo mundo eu tenho vida além da internet e faço questão de ter. Não é saudável viver apenas para as fics, no entanto isso não significa em momento algum que eu não escrevo sempre que posso, significa apenas que eu tenho que dividir meu tempo.

Espero que tenham gostado, talvez alguns queiram me pegar por ter terminado o capítulo desta forma. Vejam o meu lado, um pouquinho de suspense é sempre bom (esconde das azarações...)

Vou ficar esperando uma palavrinha de incentivo e vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar tanto com o próximo ok

Bjos


	17. Chapter 17

_Nas empresas Malfoy_

_O loiro analisa os relatórios dos últimos três anos. Já era para ele ter terminado isso, mas os acontecimentos recentes fizeram com que ele não tivesse a concentração necessária para se focar nos negócios. Felizmente tudo parece bem, por sorte ele tinha Blaise que se mostrou um excelente administrador além de um amigo de confiança_

_Sim, um amigo de confiança, um dois poucos que sabia do seu paradeiro. Mas mesmo assim Draco ainda não teve coragem de contar a confusão que o destino fez com a sua vida. Ele guarda esse segredo apenas para si e está sendo mais difícil do que ele poderia imaginar_

_Neste momento, Blaise Zabinni irrompe em sua sala e a sua fisionomia parece a de alguém que acabou de ver um espírito agourento_ – você não vai imaginar quem está do lado de fora!

Não estou com tempo pra adivinhações (_o loiro responde, mal humorado)_ diz logo o que aconteceu

A sangue ruim da Granger está lá fora e pelo jeito quer lançar uma azaração em você. Só a muito custo eu a impedi de invadir a sua sala (_Blaise responde, atônito)_ ela parece furiosa. O que você andou aprontando?

_Draco não tem tempo de responder, nem de dizer a Blaise que não se refira a ela desta forma. Neste momento, uma Hermione Granger bastante furiosa irrompe em sua sala _

Seu bastardo! (_ela grita diante do espanto de Draco e Blaise)_ Como você pôde fazer isso?

_Draco olha pra ela sem entender, seguido de Blaise que entende menos ainda. É evidente que Hermione está brava com alguma coisa que ela acha que ele fez. Draco faz uma rápida recapitulação de suas ações nos últimos dias e chega à conclusão que não pode ter feito nada para deixar a morena assim_

_Ele vê que Blaise está a um passo de sacar a sua varinha e antes que isso aconteça, ele diz_ – pode deixar, eu resolvo

_O loiro não fala mais nada, mas ele sabe que seu assessor entendeu que deve deixá-los a sós_

Eu vou sair pra tomar alguma coisa _– Blaise diz enquanto se retira dando a Draco um olhar indagador, um olhar que diz que ele vai ter que explicar muita coisa depois_

_Assim que a porta bate, o loiro puxa uma cadeira para Hermione que se recusa e continua a encará-lo_

Bem, Granger (_o loiro fala calmamente)_ acho que você não gostaria se eu entrasse em sua sala parecendo um hipogrifo desembestado. Então se você puder dar uma explicação, eu agradeceria

_Hermione olha para o loiro sem acreditar que ele pode ser cínico a esse ponto. Se Draco fosse trouxa poderia trabalhar no cinema, sua expressão de quem não sabe do que ela está falando poderia convencer qualquer um, qualquer um menos ela_

Não seja cínico, eu não sou idiota! (_Ela vocifera)_ Você deu um jeito para o meu chefe saber que eu estou grávida, é lógico. E eu fiquei numa situação terrível

_Draco olha pra ela fazendo esforço para o seu queixo não cair. Neste momento só o que ele pede é que seu filho não herde a loucura da mãe. Está na cara que o excesso de livros deixou esta mulher maluca_

_Ele respira fundo, tentando manter a calma. É evidente que por algum motivo Hermione acha que ele foi ao ministério e contou para seu chefe a respeito da sua gravidez. Como se Draco não tivesse mais com o que se preocupar_ – por que você acha que eu fiz isso, Granger? (_ele finalmente pergunta)_

Ora, Malfoy! É evidente! (_Ela fala com o mesmo tom que usava na escola quando descobria uma coisa que ninguém mais havia percebido)_ Para me forçar a aceitar aquela idéia absurda de casamento (_ela dá um olhar furioso pra ele)_ a sua tão perfeita sociedade bruxa é a coisa mais retrógrada que eu já vi na face da terra. Meu chefe praticamente falou que é preciso ser casada pra ter um bebê! Devo admitir que foi um bom plano me deixar mal no meu trabalho. Mas você não me conhece, eu não me deixo dominar e muito menos caio em armadilhas como essa

_Draco olha para Hermione sem acreditar nas acusações.__** Essa mulher é definitivamente louca!**__ Ele pensa. O loiro vê no seu semblante que ela está acreditando que ele foi o causador de toda essa confusão e pelo jeito nada que ele diga ira demover esta opinião_

_Hermione continua encarando o loiro. Ela nem tenta esconder a sua fúria. No seu estado normal a morena sempre se considerou uma pessoa calma e ponderada, mas neste momento a sua vontade é pegar a sua varinha e lançar uma azaração bem dolorosa no loiro, ou talvez mesmo atingi-lo com as próprias mãos como fez no seu terceiro ano. Ela respira fundo, Hermione sabe que essa raiva toda não irá lhe fazer bem e consequentemente não fará bem ao seu filho. Então ela diz – _por que, Malfoy? Por que você jogou tão sujo?

_Draco olha para Hermione. Ele não sabe o que pensar, em sua mente várias emoções que vão desde indignação por Hermione achar que ele fez tal coisa, passando por uma certa decepção de não haver pensado nisso antes e uma certa culpa pelo pensamento anterior. O loiro sabe que precisa fazer alguma coisa para convencer Hermione de que ele não teve nada a ver com isso, mas na verdade não há muito o que fazer. Draco duvida que sua palavra baste_ – eu não fiz isso (_ele resolve tentar e recebe um olhar incrédulo)_

Pelo menos admita! (_Hermione fala tentando conter a fúria)_ Admita que você fez isso pra me forçar a aceitar seu pedido! Admita que está me pressionando, que aquela conversa de dar tempo ao tempo foi da boca pra fora

_Draco respira fundo. Apenas o fato da mulher que está na sua frente estar carregando seu filho faz com que ele não a azare. Uma coisa que o loiro odeia é ser injustiçado, ser acusado de algo que não fez. Ele não gosta de admitir, mas no dia em que ele a procurou e propôs que eles dessem tempo ao tempo, ele abriu seu coração pra ela mais do que havia feito a seu melhor amigo. E agora ela o acusa de algo que ele não fez. Não que ele não fosse capaz disso, ele sabe que é, mas ele não fez_

Escute, Granger (_ele fala tentando manter a calma)_ você pode até achar que a minha vida passou a girar ao seu redor, mas está enganada. Um dos motivos que eu propus que déssemos tempo ao tempo é que eu tenho milhares de coisas pra resolver, eu preciso colocar a minha vida nos eixos

Eu não acredito em você (_ela o interrompe, vociferando)_ eu nunca pensei que você seria tão cínico, tão baixo, tão...

_Ela só vê que ele está mais próximo do que gostaria quando Draco a segura pelos ombros. O loiro sempre se orgulhou de não ser capaz de fazer mal a uma mulher, mas neste momento ele se sente tentado a rever esse princípio_ – escute aqui! (e_le fala mais alto do que gostaria)_ eu estou dizendo que não fiz isso! Não estou dizendo que não seria capaz. Eu seria, mas eu não fiz, está entendendo? Se você quiser acreditar, acredite. Se não quiser, azar o seu! Se preferir me enfrentar, azar o seu! Eu estou tentando resolver isso da melhor forma possível, eu estou pensando nesta criança!

Essa criança é meu filho! (_Hermione não contém o grito)_ Meu filho!

Essa criança é meu filho também! – _o loiro fala e no mesmo instante se arrepende das suas palavras_

_Ele se arrepende ao ver uma figura, uma figura que ele conhece e que não gosta nem um pouco. Ele vê Rita Skeeter assistindo a tudo com um ar de quem acabou de ganhar um presente de natal antecipado_

Ora... Ora... Ora... (_ela guincha)_ senhor Malfoy e senhorita Granger? Que surpresa agradável! Será que eu poderia obter uma declaração?

_Hermione e Draco se entreolham, ambos desconcertados. A última coisa que poderia acontecer seria esta mulher pega-los nesta situação. Pela cara deliciada da repórter é óbvio que ela ouviu mais do que devia_

O que você está fazendo aqui? (_Draco vocifera)_ E como entra em meu escritório sem ser convidada?

Ah, mas eu fui convidada! Eu fui chamada pelo seu assessor (_ela sorri falsamente)_ Uma entrevista coletiva, se não me engano... Mas eu tenho o péssimo, ou talvez o ótimo costume de me adiantar, e como não havia ninguém na ante-sala...

_Draco então se lembra que havia pedido para Blaise marcar uma entrevista para acabar de vez com os rumores do seu desaparecimento e se lembra do amigo ter mencionado vagamente que seria hoje. Infelizmente os últimos problemas fizeram que ele se esquecesse completamente_

_O olhar de Hermione dança entre Draco e a repórter, é raro a morena não saber o que fazer e este é um desses momentos. Ela está praticamente petrificada. O olhar de Rita Skeeter deixa claro que ela ouviu mais do que devia, e o pior, diz que nada no mundo a impedirá de publicar o que presenciou_

_O loiro se arma do seu olhar mais gélido para dizer_ – então eu peço que a senhorita tenha a bondade de aguardar até que seja chamada

Ora (_a repórter diz ironicamente)_ não vejo porque não começar logo?

Existe um horário estabelecido (_Draco rebate respirando fundo pra não atacar a mulher ali mesmo) _e eu pretendo segui-lo (_ele vai até a porta e a abre)_ por favor aguarde lá fora

_A mulher asquerosa sacode os ombros e sai_

Viu o que você fez? (_Hermione vocifera assim que a porta se fecha)_ você não sabe do que essa mulher é capaz! Com certeza ela vai publicar algo que não deve!

_Draco olha para Hermione sem acreditar. Com certeza essa mulher é louca! Ela ultrapassou todos os limites da sanidade_ – eu fiz? Ora essa, eu fiz? Quem entrou na minha sala, aliás, quem invadiu a minha sala totalmente ensandecida me fazendo acusações foi você! Se você se portasse como uma pessoa normal isso não teria acontecido!

Você está me chamando de louca? – _Hermione indaga sentindo o rosto pegar fogo_

_Mas antes que o loiro responda, Hermione sente sua visão ficar turva. A última coisa que ela vê e o loiro ampará-la. Então tudo fica escuro_

_Draco vê que Hermione empalidece. O loiro mal tem tempo de correr em sua direção e impedir que ela caia. __**O que será que aconteceu?**__ Ele se pergunta preocupado. __**Será que isso vai fazer mal ao bebê?**__ Ele a leva até uma cadeira, por um momento pensa em usar um feitiço para reanimá-la, mas ele não sabe se isso pode prejudicar. Então ele bate suavemente em sua mão –_ Granger... Granger... Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

_Logo Hermione volta a si. Ela vê que desmaiou na frente do loiro e que ele a encara preocupado_

Você está bem? (_ele pergunta)_ Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Um pouco de tontura (_ela responde se esquecendo que estavam brigando)_ eu desmaiei? (_ela pergunta e o encara incrédula)_ eu nunca desmaiei antes!

_Draco suspira_ – mas você nunca esteve grávida antes, certo? Que hora são? (_ele olha no relógio e vê que já são quase duas horas)_ Você almoçou?

_Na verdade Hermione ficou tão furiosa ao chegar à conclusão que tudo aquilo foi armação do loiro que ela literalmente se esqueceu de comer. A única coisa que ela queria era torcer o pescoço de Draco Malfoy. Ela se recrimina mentalmente enquanto responde – _não, na verdade não

Pois você deveria comer alguma coisa (_Draco fala, preocupado)_ ficar muito tempo sem comer pode fazer mal para o...

Eu sei que pode! (_Hermione interrompe, exasperada)_ Eu me cuido muito bem! Eu cuido muito bem do meu filho!

Pois não parece! (_Draco rebate)_ Onde já se viu ficar tanto tempo assim sem comer? (_ele segura a sua mão)_ você vem comigo

Onde? – _Hermione pergunta tentando não puxar a mão violentamente. O toque de Draco queima, embora a sua mão seja fria_

Ora, onde! (_O loiro retruca exasperado)_ Comer alguma coisa! E depois vamos ao St Mungus!

Ora, não é pra tanto! (_A morena fala puxando a sua mão)_ eu geralmente me alimento bem! Eu errei, eu admito. Mas fugiu ao controle e a culpa é sua!

_O loiro respira fundo e tenta manter a calma_ – eu já disse que não tenho nada a ver com isso! E você vai comer alguma coisa agora! (_ele começa a levá-la em direção a porta)_

Pare com isso! (_ela se esforça para não gritar)_ olhe, Malfoy (_ela respira fundo)_ eu quero esse bebê mais que a minha própria vida. Eu estou passando por muita coisa, não me esqueci de comer de propósito. Eu vou sair daqui e comer alguma coisa, eu juro. É melhor você não vir comigo, aquela mulher deve estar lá fora esperando e pelo que eu entendi você tem uma entrevista marcada dentro de poucos minutos. O que todos pensariam se você saísse daqui comigo agora?

_O loiro se cala. Ele detesta admitir quando está errado, mais ainda ele detesta admitir que ela tem razão. Mesmo assim ele insiste_ – você deveria ir para o hospital. Pode ser que isso tenha acontecido apenas porque você não comeu, mas também pode ser outra coisa (_e antes que ela retruque ele completa)_ pelo que eu sei, você ainda não tem um diploma de medi-bruxa escondido nas vestes, ou tem? Você quer mesmo arriscar?

_Hermione olha pra ele se sentindo horrível pelo fato de Draco estar se preocupando mais com o seu bem estar do que ela mesma. Ela respira fundo_ – tudo bem, eu vou (_e antes que ele fale alguma coisa, ela logo completa)_ mas eu vou sozinha (_ela vê que o loiro a olha com expressão de incredulidade)_ eu vou ao hospital agora, dou a minha palavra. Enquanto isso, você vai tentar consertar o fato daquela mulher ter visto a gente e eu vou ao hospital ver se está tudo bem

Primeiro você vai comer alguma coisa (_ele fala enquanto conjura um sanduiche e um copo de suco de abobora que coloca na frente de Hermione)_ coma! (_ele diz olhando-a com uma expressão de quem não admite ser contrariado)_

_A morena pensa em recusar, mas seu lado racional diz que ele tem razão. Além disso, ela tem que admitir que está com fome e a última coisa que ela quer é desmaiar na frente do loiro novamente_

Você tem certeza que não quer que eu vá ao hospital com você? (_ele pergunta como se não acreditasse que ela realmente procurará um médico)_ e se você passar mal de novo?

Eu não vou, não se preocupe (_ela fala entre uma mordida e outra)_ a culpa foi minha, eu fiquei muito tempo sem comer (_ela o encara)_ isso não vai acontecer novamente

_Draco fica calado por um instante, então ele fala_ – tudo bem, mas depois eu passo na sua casa pra ver se está tudo bem mesmo

_Hermione pensa em falar que não precisa, mas ela sabe que não adianta então apenas assente com a cabeça. Então ela muda de assunto_ – Malfoy (_ela fala)_ e a Skeeter? O que você vai falar? Não que isso vá impedir que ela publique o que ouviu

_É raro Draco Malfoy não saber o que dizer, mas neste caso ele não sabe. E o pior, ele sabe que nada irá impedir a repórter de colocar a sua pena ferina para trabalhar. Mesmo assim ele vai tentar, Draco sabe que isso iria ajudar a convencer aquela teimosa que um casamento seria o melhor para a criança, mas ele sabe também que isso deixaria Hermione chateada o que com certeza não seria bom para a criança_ – eu vou pensar em algo (_ele consegue dizer)_ vá para o hospital e eu passo na sua casa depois

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Como eu sempre digo, eu demoro mas não deixo de postar. Aqui estou eu novamente. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Para aqueles que eu disse que iria postar no início da semana, desculpem realmente não foi possivel

Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai me fazer muito feliz

Bjos e até o próximo


	18. Chapter 18

_Mais tarde, no St. Mungus_

_Gina termina de examinar a amiga_ – pode ficar tranquila (_ela diz e sorri ao ver Hermione respirar aliviada)_ deve ter sido apenas uma ligeira queda de pressão porque você ficou sem comer por muito tempo (_ela olha para a morena e diz com tom profissional)_ você não pode deixar que isso aconteça, é muito importante que se alimente

Eu sei, Gina _(Hermione suspira)_ mas foi algo que fugiu do controle. Eu estava tão furiosa com o Malfoy que simplesmente me esqueci de comer

_Gina olhe curiosa para a amiga – _o que o Malfoy aprontou?

_Hermione suspira procurando não ficar furiosa, algo que acontece toda vez que ela se lembra do ocorrido_. – Você acredita que ele deu um jeito do meu chefe saber que eu estou grávida para me forçar a aceitar o pedido de casamento estapafúrdio que ele me fez? Eu fiquei mais do que furiosa, por pouco não lancei uma azaração nele

_A ruiva olha boquiaberta para Hermione_ – ele fez isso? Eu não acredito! E o que o faz pensar que tal atitude a faria casar com a doninha?

Ah, Gina... (_Hermione suspira)_ Eu nunca imaginei que o mundo bruxo fosse tão preconceituoso. Meu chefe insinuou que eu teria que estar casada para ser mãe (_ela vê a amiga olhar incrédula) _ele disse que eu era muito competente e que casamento e filhos não iriam atrapalhar em nada meu desempenho, frisou a palavra casamento várias vezes (_ela se senta e respira fundo lutando pra não romper em lágrimas)_ cada vez que penso nisso tenho vontade de socar o Malfoy e ele ainda negou, você acredita?

_Gina olha para a amiga sem acreditar. Seria o tipo de coisa que um sonserino faria, usar de qualquer artifício para conseguir o seu intuito._ – E o que você fez? (_ela pergunta)_

Eu fui até o escritório... Furiosa! (_Hermione fala lutando para não deixar a raiva fluir. Ela respira fundo_) foi por isso que eu acabei esquecendo de almoçar, foi um impulso e agora eu vejo que não deveria ter feito isso, eu piorei ainda mais as coisas

Será que ainda dá pra piorar? _– É o que a ruiva fala_

O pior é que dá! (_Hermione bufa, raivosa)_ a insuportável da Rita Skeeter pegou a gente no meio de uma discussão e é lógico que ela tirou as suas conclusões

E o que aquela mulher estava fazendo lá? – _Gina fala sem entender_

_Hermione explica_ – parece que o Malfoy havia marcado uma entrevista coletiva pra acabar de vez com os boatos do tempo que ficou sumido do mundo bruxo

Poxa, amiga, que azar (_a ruiva exclama)_ entre todos os repórteres, justo ela tinha que flagrar vocês?

Pois é... (_Hermione suspira, desanimada)_ eu não tenho a mínima idéia do quanto ela ouviu, mas pela cara que ela fez foi o suficiente pra saber que ela ouviu mais do que devia

E agora, o que vocês vão fazer? – _É a pergunta que a ruiva faz_

Eu não sei _(Hermione tenta controlar o tremor em sua voz)_ sinceramente, eu não sei... Espero que o Malfoy tenha alguma idéia, caso contrário estou perdida. O Harry e o Rony nunca vão me perdoar...

_Gina respira fundo. Às vezes ela não conhece a sua amiga tão corajosa. __**Será que ela não percebe que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai ter que contar tudo?**__ A ruiva pensa_

Mione (_ela fala)_ você vai ter que contar para eles mais cedo ou mais tarde, você sabe disso. Eles vão ter que saber que o Malfoy é o tal doador. Eles vão ficar chocados isso é fato, mas não irão te odiar. Não é como se você tivesse dormido com a doninha

Eu sei, Gina (_a morena fala desanimada)_ eu sei que vou ter que contar, eu sei que estou fugindo... Mas a minha vida já está tão complicada, a última coisa que eu queria era ter uma rusga com meus melhores amigos (_ela baixa os olhos)_ eu não quero que eles olhem para meu filho e o vejam apenas como filho do Malfoy...

_A ruiva olha boquiaberta para a amiga. Ela não sabe o que falar, talvez porque tenha consciência que Hermione não está de todo errada. Por mais que eles gostem da amiga, será que Harry e Rony vão conseguir olhar para a criança e não ver Draco Malfoy nela? Gina vê que a morena a encara como se esperasse que ela dissesse algo, talvez que Gina dissesse que ela está enganada, que seus amigos não iriam se importar, mas Gina não pode mentir desta forma. Então ela respira fundo_

Mione, você é minha melhor amiga e eu não vou te enganar dizendo que tudo vai ficar às mil maravilhas. Você conhece seus amigos, talvez mais do que eu. Eles irão ficar chocados, talvez chateados, talvez furiosos... Talvez queiram lançar uma azaração no Malfoy, mas isso vai passar. Pode ser que no início eles vejam seu filho como o filho do Malfoy, mas isso também vai passar (_ela se aproxima e segura as mãos da amiga) _vai passar porque ele será seu filho, vai passar porque uma criança é produto do meio em que vive e eu tenho certeza que você será uma mãe incrível e criará sua criança muito bem, independente que quem seja o pai

Obrigada, Gina _(Hermione enxuga uma lágrima que teima em escapar)_ você é uma ótima amiga, eu juro que vou pensar em uma forma de contar ao Harry e ao Rony o quanto antes (_ela fala enquanto se levanta)_ eu já vou, o Malfoy ficou de passar lá em casa pra dizer como foi a entrevista

Qualquer coisa me avise – _a ruiva fala dando um abraço na amiga_

_Hermione assente com a cabeça e sai_

XXXXX

_Nas empresas Malfoy_

_Draco larga-se na sua poltrona, exausto. Não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente e mentalmente. A entrevista foi mais difícil do que ele esperava, não foi nada fácil para o loiro relembrar tudo o que ele passou._

_É claro que ele não contou detalhes, Draco apenas disse que teve uma doença rara e precisou se afastar para fazer o tratamento, mas que agora está totalmente curado. E, não, ele não revelou que foi uma doença que atinge basicamente aos trouxas, ele não o fez porque não queria ter que aguentar o tipo de notícia que viria o fizesse. Ele quase pode visualizar as manchetes: ex-comensal que odiava trouxas tem o castigo merecido_

_Mas isso não foi nem de longe o pior. Não se comparado aos olhares inquisidores daquela repórter asquerosa, como se ela fosse uma mosca diante de um pote de mel. Ou melhor, como se ela fosse uma cobra pronta para dar o bote_

XXXXX

_Algumas horas atrás_

_Draco olha para a profusão de repórteres na sua frente, alguns até mesmo de jornais do exterior. Ele sabe que as suas indústrias têm muita importância, mas ele tem certeza que não foi o destino de seus negócios que trouxe a maioria deles até ali, ele sabe que foi curiosidade pura e simplesmente, o loiro quase pode entrar nas mentes daquelas pessoas e adivinhar o que se passa nelas sem precisar recorrer a legitimência. _

_Por um momento, ele pensa se foi realmente uma boa idéia, se esta entrevista não irá aguçar ainda mais a curiosidade das pessoas. Mas agora não tem mais jeito, não há como recuar. Ele respira fundo_ – por favor, acomodem-se – _ele indica as cadeiras conjuradas recentemente_ – eu agradeço a todos por atenderem a meu chamado

Imagino que o senhor finalmente irá dar uma explicação para o tempo que ficou desaparecido – _um dos repórteres fala de modo petulante_

Sim, eu darei – _ele encara o homem que se encolhe instintivamente_ – não que eu tenha qualquer tipo de obrigação quanto a isso, mas eu espero que minha atitude sirva para dar um basta nos comentários maldosos que alguns de vocês teimam em continuar publicando

Entenda, senhor Malfoy – _outro repórter contesta_ – o senhor é um empresário importante, é natural que as pessoas fiquem curiosas quando alguém importante simplesmente desaparece por tanto tempo, e consequentemente é natural que criem várias teorias

_**Teorias maldosas, você quer dizer**__. Ele pensa, mas decide não expressar seu pensamento. __**Melhor acabar logo com isso.**__ Ele fala para si mesmo_

Pois bem – _ele diz_ – então já é hora de acabar com essas teorias – _o loiro respira fundo –_ é do conhecimento de todos que eu me ausentei do mundo bruxo por algum tempo

Se ausentou? – _a voz estridente de Rita Skeeter se faz ouvir_ – o senhor simplesmente evaporou do nosso mundo – _ela dá um sorrisinho maldoso_ – será que esta ausência teria a ver com alguma mulher?

_Draco respira fundo. A sua vontade é pedir para que aquela mulher asquerosa se retire, e pensar que em uma determinada época da sua vida o loiro lhe passou informações. Ele a encara e decide ignorar a indireta_ – bem, como eu ia dizendo eu tive um problema de saúde (_ele frisa)_ e precisei me ausentar para realizar o tratamento

_Ele vê um burburinho se formar, vários repórteres fazem perguntas ao mesmo tempo, como se fossem uma turma de alunos indisciplinados da sua época da escola_ – senhores, por favor, acalmem-se. Eu realmente tive uma doença grave e rara cujo nome não vem ao caso, mas o importante é que eu fiz o tratamento, me recuperei completamente e retomei o controle das minhas empresas

Era uma doença contagiosa? – _uma voz ao fundo se faz ouvir_

Não _– Draco responde_ – eu posso garantir que não era contagiosa, não coloquei ninguém em risco

Então por que o senhor se afastou? – _outra voz pergunta –_ Por que não fez o tratamento no St Mungus?

_Draco respira fundo. Ele já esperava essa pergunta_ – eu não fiz por dois motivos, o primeiro é que o St Mungus não teria condições de me dar o tratamento adequando e em segundo lugar isso provavelmente criaria uma comoção e... (_ele encara Rita Skeeeter)_ eu sei que a maioria dos aqui presentes trabalha em jornais sérios e não se aproveitaria disso, mas eu sei também que alguns sensacionalistas iriam se aproveitar do meu estado para especular sobre a minha doença

_Um ligeiro silêncio se instala e Draco pode ver alguns repórteres se mexerem desconcertados nas suas cadeiras, mas não Rita Skeeter, a mulher continua o encarando com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto. Ela levanta a mão_ – me permite uma pergunta, senhor Malfoy?

_Draco em princípio pensa em negar, mas a curiosidade fala mais alto e ele assente com a cabeça. A mulher então se pronuncia_ – então o senhor teve uma doença grave e já está totalmente curado, se eu não entendi errado (_ela sorri ao ver o loiro confirmar com a cabeça e então continua)_ mas e agora, quais são seus planos? Algo mudou em sua vida? Como você pretende viver? Pretende encontrar alguém especial? Já encontrou alguém especial?

_O loiro respira fundo. Não é como se ele não estivesse esperando por algo do tipo, não depois da cena que aquela mulher asquerosa presenciou entre ele e Hermione. Sua mente sonserina trabalha furiosamente, ele sabe que nada fará com que Rita Skeeeter deixe de publicar algo sobre o que viu, mas cabe a ele tentar impedir, ou não_ – eu não marquei essa entrevista para falar de minha vida pessoal, senhorita (_ele a encara e não pode deixar de reparar o sorrisinho irônico que a repórter ostenta)_ mas talvez eu tenha encontrado alguém especial sim (_quem sorri agora é o loiro ao ver que a mulher perde totalmente o jeito, ela não esperava essa resposta)_ vocês podem publicar isso se quiserem, no entanto não darei nomes e (_ele faz uma pausa e seu olhar passeia por todos os presente)_ tomarei providências enérgicas com qualquer um que faça qualquer tipo de especulação

Isso é uma ameaça? – _Rita Skeeter indaga com desdém_

Não, senhorita _– Draco a encara_ – não é uma ameaça. É uma promessa e eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas...

XXXXX

_De volta ao momento atual_

_Draco dá um meio sorriso. Ele sabe que ao falar que poderia ter encontrado alguém especial frustrou as intenções da repórter de dar uma notícia em primeira mão. Ele só espera que a mulher não publique o nome de Hermione. Caso isso aconteça, o loiro sabe que não vai ter tempo de tomar as devidas providências. Hermione o mataria primeiro_

_Por falar nisso, ele se prepara para ir à residência dela. Draco tem que admitir que ficou preocupado com o desmaio, não que ele se importe com a sabe tudo irritante. Mas ele não pode esquecer que ela está carregando seu filho e é apenas por isso que o loiro sai de seu escritório rumando para a casa de Hermione_

XXXXX

_Pouco depois, na residência de Hermione Granger_

_A morena está bem melhor. Nada de náuseas ou vertigens. Ela tem que admitir que o desmaio a preocupou. Não apenas isso, a preocupou e a fez se sentir culpada por não haver se alimentado direito_

_Ela tem que admitir que a preocupação de Draco foi estranha. Ela não consegue definir direito o que se passou, mas definitivamente ver Draco Malfoy lhe servindo um lanche e a praticamente a obrigando a ir ao hospital não passaria por sua cabeça nem em um milhão de anos_

_O barulho da sua campainha a tira do seu devaneio. Ela já sabe quem é mesmo sem abrir a porta. Com um suspiro, Hermione se levanta e vai abrir a porta para o pai do seu filho_

_Draco olha para Hermione meio sem jeito. Ele não sabe como começar. __**Diabo de relação esquisita...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Eu devia teoricamente pelo menos saber como conversar com a mãe do meu filho**_ – está tudo bem? (_ele finalmente pergunta)_ você foi ao médico?

Eu lhe disse que iria – _Hermione fala enquanto faz um sinal para que ele entre_ – está tudo bem com o bebê e eu não vou mais me esquecer de comer

Acho bom! – _o loiro fala de modo arrogante ganhando em troca um olhar furioso de Hermione_

Eu já disse que não me esqueci de comer de propósito! – _a morena fala, entediada_ – e se alguém tem culpa nessa história esse alguém é você! Se você não contasse ao meu chefe eu não teria ficado tão furiosa e não teria me esquecido de comer

Essa história de novo... (_Draco suspira)_ eu sei que você não acredita, mas eu já disse que não fui eu! Agora só falta você achar que eu fiz isso deliberadamente pra que você fosse ao meu escritório na hora que a Skeeter chegaria

_Ao ouvir o nome da repórter, Hermione se retesa. Pelo jeito seu chefe não é o seu único problema_

Vamos ser sinceros – _o loiro continua_ – você vai ter o bebê e eu sou o pai, não importa como raios isso tenha acontecido. Assim que essa gravidez se tornar pública as pessoas vão questionar sobre a paternidade e mesmo que não questionem você é uma mulher esperta e vai perceber os olhares e os comentários. Eu já disse e repito não existem bebês em nossa sociedade em que a mulher não saiba quem é o pai e você seria alvo de preconceito. Eu não me importaria, mas não quero que um filho meu sofra com isso. Alguém falou para seu chefe (_ele vê Hermione rolar os olhos numa clara demonstração de que ela acha que sabe muito bem quem foi esse alguém)_ mas isso teria que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde

Eu mesma queria dar a notícia (_a morena diz sem muita convicção. Ela sabe que no fundo estava adiando a notícia pelos mesmos motivos que Draco falou, pelo que Rony lhe disse alguns dias antes)_ ficou chato ele ter descoberto dessa forma e a forma que ele me abordou... É como se ele esperasse conhecer meu marido ou noivo amanhã

Você pode me apresentar como seu noivo (_o loiro fala e inconscientemente se encolhe ao ver o olhar furioso que Hermione lhe lança)_ tá, parei. Eu sei que é uma loucura, mas pra mim a tal da inseminação também parece loucura e para a maioria dos bruxos também seria

Chega – _Hermione o interrompe. Ela está cansada dessa loucura toda. A morena foca seu pensamento no seu bebê tão desejado, é ele quem lhe dá forças para aguentar tudo que está passando_ – vamos conversar outra hora, eu estou cansada e amanhã tenho médico

Você disse que estava tudo bem – _Draco fala, meio preocupado_

Consulta de rotina – _ela esclarece_ – mulheres grávidas precisam de acompanhamento

Tudo bem. – _Draco fala depois de pensar por alguns segundos – _eu volto outra hora_ – ele diz e se retira_

XXXXX

_No hospital St Mungos_

_Gina se prepara para sair. Ela não pode negar que ficou preocupada ao ver Hermione a sua espera. Embora não seja a sua especialidade sua amiga fez questão de ser atendida por ela. __**Por sorte não era nada de mais**__. A ruiva pensa. Ela sabe que Hermione não quer que sua gravidez seja do conhecimento de todos por enquanto e ela sabe também que o fato dela ser uma das mais renomadas funcionárias do ministério com certeza faria que o fato fosse noticiado principalmente por ela não ter um marido ou noivo. __**É cruel mas é assim no nosso mundo.**__ A ruiva não pode deixar de pensar_

_Ela se pega imaginando se foi realmente Draco Malfoy quem contou para o chefe de Hermione, não que ela não acredite que o sonserino seja capaz, mas ele negou com tanta veemência que Gina tem lá as suas dúvidas. __**Mas se não foi ele quem foi**__? Ela fala com seus botões_

_A ruiva está preocupada com sua amiga, a ela parece que Hermione está se enredando cada vez mais em uma teia de mentiras e desculpas e isso nunca leva ninguém a nenhum lugar_

_Ela se arrepende de nunca haver insistido para que a sua amiga saísse com os seus inúmeros amigos solteiros. É claro que Gina sugeriu uma ou duas vezes que Hermione aceitasse o encontro com algum médico novo ou um colega da época da escola, mas ela na maioria das vezes agradecia e não aceitava. __**Como ela queria engravidar se não se envolvia com ninguém?**__ A ruiva se questiona_

_Gina sabe que sua amiga vai precisar de muito apoio, tanto se ela resolver passar por tudo sozinha quanto se por um milagre do destino Hermione aceitar o pedido estapafúrdio de Draco Malfoy, ela não contém uma careta ao imaginar Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy juntos. Mas isso agora vai ter que esperar Gina se prepara para ir pra casa onde seu marido e a suas crianças lhe aguardam_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Capítulo postadinho como manda o figurino! Espero que tenham gostado, mais uma vez me desculpem a demora, os motivos são os de sempre, nem vou repetir. Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e até o próximo

Bjos a todos e comentem por favor


	19. Chapter 19

_No outro dia_

_Hermione, como acontece em todas as manhãs, levantou sentindo um pequeno enjôo. Ela tem consulta dentro de uma hora, mas ela sabe que se não melhorar não poderá nem pensar em aparatar ou usar uma chave de portal. Ela respira fundo para ver se a náusea passa e se dirige para a cozinha onde conjura um pacote de bolachas de água e sal e ingredientes para fazer um chá de gengibre_

_A morena come devagar testando a reação de seu estômago que felizmente não se manifesta. Ela ainda está de pijamas quando ouve a sua campainha tocar. __**Quem será a essa hora**__? Ela se pergunta e não pode conter seu espanto ao dar de cara com um loiro aguardando que ela abra_

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _ela pergunta, meio assustada _

Não _– Draco fala, parecendo sem jeito_ – é que você disse que tinha consulta e... Bem... Eu achei que pudesse ir com você ao St Mungus

_A morena o encara, estupefata_ – ir comigo? – _mas ela para de falar se dando conta que ainda está de pijama_ – só um instante – _ela diz enquanto se retira voltando minutos depois vestindo um vestido trouxa leve_

_Draco olha para a mulher a sua frente. É possível notar uma leve protuberância em seu ventre. __**Meu filho...**__ O loiro não pode deixar de pensar e então ele finalmente fala_ – há algum problema se eu for junto? Quer dizer, eu sei que poucas pessoas sabem que você esta grávida e que você chegando comigo ao hospital poderia causar comentários, mas eu posso entrar depois... Você avisa ao médico e entro depois que você explicar pra ele

_Hermione olha para ele e lhe faltam palavras. Nem em um milhão de anos ela imaginou que Draco lhe faria um pedido desses. Sim, porque embora ele não tenha dito exatamente essas palavras, isso foi um pedido não uma imposição_

Bem... – _ela respira fundo_ – eu não vou ao St Mungus...

Mas você disse que tinha uma consulta – _o loiro fala sem entender_

Sim, eu tenho – _Hermione fala, sem encará-lo_ – mas eu estou fazendo meu acompanhamento num hospital trouxa

_Draco respira fundo tentando segurar a sua vontade de questionar, ele sabe que não pode fazer isso, não se ele quiser realmente fazer parte do filho desde a sua gestação. Mesmo assim ele não se contém_ – e eu posso saber por quê? Nossos medibruxos são perfeitamente capazes de acompanhar uma gravidez...

Ora Malfoy, é óbvio! – _a morena o interrompe_ – eu teria que dar muitas explicações e, sinceramente, eu não estou muito disposta

_Draco para por um momento. Ele tenta não deixar seu preconceito vir à tona, nunca em sua vida ele pensou que um filho seu iria sequer pisar em um hospital trouxa, mesmo antes de seu nascimento. Mas quer saber? Muita coisa que ele pensou que nunca aconteceria em sua vida acabou acontecendo, então ele respira fundo e diz_ – melhor, assim eu não terei que me esconder e então, eu posso ir?

_Hermione para por um momento. Ela tem duas opções, dizer que não, criar uma celeuma, discutir com Draco Malfoy, ouvi-lo dizer que está disposto a ir aos tribunais ou dizer que tudo bem, ter alguém para entrar com ela no consultório e quem sabe se emocionar quando o coração de seu filho bater, e sinceramente ela neste momento acha a segunda opção uma idéia melhor. Então ela diz_ – sim, você pode ir comigo

XXXXX

_Num hospital trouxa_

_Draco olha ao redor. É um ambiente parecido com o hospital que ele fazia o tratamento, mas ao mesmo tempo em que é parecido é totalmente diferente. Para alguém de fora isso seria difícil de entender, mas é como se para Draco o local onde ele se tratou lhe trouxesse o tempo inteiro o idéia de morte e no local onde ele se encontra agora tudo trás a idéia de vida_

_Ele vê vários casais e algumas mulheres sozinhas também. Alguns ventres bem desenvolvidos outros que mal despontam sobre as roupas assim como o de Hermione. Draco nota que alguns casais se dão as mãos e muitas mulheres não conseguem evitar um sorriso radiante_

_Hermione folheia uma revista trouxa sobre gravidez e parto. Ela evita olhar para o pai do seu filho, mas de vez em quando não consegue deixar de espiar sorrateiramente. __**O que será que ele está pensando?**__ A morena fala com seus botões_

_Draco olha para Hermione que lê uma revista aparentando bastante interesse, ele conseguiu ver a capa onde aparece uma jovem segurando um bebê –_ que espécie de revista é essa? – _ele não resiste e pergunta_

Ora, Malfoy – _a morena responde com desdém_ – uma revista sobre bebês! Que tipo de revista você encontraria em uma sala de espera de um obstetra?

Obs... O quê? – _Draco pergunta entendendo cada vez menos_ – a gente não viria em um médico?

Depois eu te explico – _Hermione fala olhando sem jeito para as pessoas que estão prestando atenção na conversa e para o loiro que a encara curioso. Melhor explicar logo_ – obstetra é o nome que se dá ao médico que cuida de gestantes – _ela vê que o loiro não consegue tirar o olhar da revista_ – dê uma olhada_ – Hermione diz estendendo a revista para ele_ – já que você insiste em querer participar disso, é bom ir se acostumando – _ela não consegue conter um sorriso só imaginando a cara que Draco irá fazer quando chegar à parte dos partos naturais_

_E como na maioria das vezes, Hermione está certa. O loiro folheia a revista e para em uma determinada página. A morena vê os olhos de Draco se arregalarem, é visível que ele está desconcertado. Infelizmente ou felizmente não há tempo que ele faça nenhum tipo de questionamento, pois o médico chama seu nome e eles entram_

_Hermione e Draco entram. É a primeira consulta que ela não está sozinha. Seu médico talvez por profissionalismo nunca perguntou a respeito do pai da criança. Hermione optou por ter a sua gestação acompanhada por um médico que não tivesse ligação alguma com a clínica de inseminação. A última coisa que ela precisava era de mais uma pessoa dizendo que ela era uma mulher jovem e poderia ter seus filhos de maneira natural_

Bom dia, senhorita Granger – _seu médico fala e Hermione vê que ele olha para Draco com curiosidade_ – vejo que hoje você tem companhia... – _o médico para a frase no meio como se perguntasse a si mesmo se deve ou não perguntar se o homem loiro é o pai da criança que sua paciente espera. _ – por favor, vista isso que iremos começar

_Draco vê que o médico entrega uma espécie de camisola para Hermione, ele olha para o homem a sua frente e segura a vontade de perguntar se ela tem mesmo que vestir aquela roupa estranha. Ele se lembra da aversão que sentia toda vez que precisava colocar uma roupa daquelas antes de começar as sessões de quimioterapia. Hermione pega a camisola e se retira voltando pouco tempo depois, ela se deita na maca que o médico lhe indica_

Vejamos... – _o médico começa – _você está completando quatorze semanas, é isso? – _ele vê a morena assentir com a cabeça_ – a partir de agora, você deve começar a sentir o bebê se mexer. Você já sentiu alguma coisa?

_Hermione nega com a cabeça e não pode conter um sorriso ao imaginar seu bebezinho se mexendo, mas a pergunta de Draco interrompe seu devaneio_

Eu também vou conseguir sentir? – _as palavras escapam da boca do loiro. Ele sabe que Hermione não deve ter gostado da sua intromissão, mas simplesmente foi mais forte que ele_

Ah não – _o médico fala e sorri diante do semblante decepcionado do homem a sua frente_ – para quem está de fora ainda demora mais um pouco. Tenha paciência, papai!

_O olhar de Hermione dança entre o médico e o loiro. Ela está chocada demais até para reclamar. Mas como ela poderia reclamar? Querendo ou não Draco é o pai da criança que ela espera_

_A mão do médico abrindo sua camisola interrompe seu devaneio. Ela olha para Draco que observa tudo intrigado e lhe dá um olhar que é um pedido mudo para que ele não faça nada_

_Draco observa o médico abrir a camisola de Hermione. __**Que diabos ele está fazendo?**__ O loiro pensa, mas o olhar de Hermione lhe diz que o melhor a fazer é ficar calado_

_Hermione sente o médico passando o gel em sua barriga e não consegue conter um arrepio _

Você está bem? – _Draco pergunta fuzilando o médico com o olhar_

Tudo bem, Draco – _ela responde pedindo aos céus que o loiro não arme um escândalo_ – só está frio

Não se preocupe, isso é normal – _o médico fala mais para o loiro que para Hermione. Ele tem experiência bastante para classificar o acompanhante da sua paciente como uma pessoa difícil, ele diria mais, pela cara que o loiro está fazendo é fácil concluir que ele não está gostando nada de ver a sua mulher tocada por outro homem_ – isso é um gel para facilitar o exame – _ele explica_ – o aparelho desliza melhor e as imagens ficam mais nítidas

_Draco pensa em perguntar que imagens são essas, mas seu conhecimento do mundo trouxa faz com que ele desconfie que isso é algo comum e que suas perguntas poderiam ser motivo de constrangimento para Hermione e a última coisa que ele quer é deixá-la chateada_

_Seu devaneio, no entanto, desaparece quando uma imagem surge no monitor. Por um momento Draco pensa que algo está errado, mas não, não há nada errado, não com Hermione sorrindo em meio às lágrimas desta forma_

Veja... – _o médico explica apontando o desenho_ – aqui está a cabeça... Aqui estão os braços...

_O loiro abre a boca, estupefato. Não lhe parece que isso é um bebê, mas deve ser visto que Hermione assente com a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas caem livremente_

Está tudo bem? – _o loiro deixa escapar –_ há alguma coisa errada?

Tudo bem – _o médico diz_ – o feto está dentro do tamanho esperado – _ele olha para o loiro que o encara incrédulo_ – é claro que para um leigo não se parece muito com uma pessoa, não é mesmo? – _ele sorri ao ver o loiro assentir com a cabeça_ – mas eu lhe asseguro que está tudo dentro do esperado

_Hermione se troca e eles seguem para o consultório_ – bem senhorita Granger – _ele fala analisando os exames_ – tudo está dentro do esperado com o bebê, mas confesso que não gostei muito do que diz aqui – _ele vê que Hermione fica assustada –_ não precisa se preocupar demais, mas seus exames não estão tão bons quanto eu gostaria. Vejo que você está ligeiramente anêmica e sua pressão está um pouco alta. Não muito, mas como você está grávida devemos monitorar

_Hermione pode ouvir as batidas do seu coração. Quanto à anemia ela imagina que seja pelo fato de não estar se alimentando muito bem, mas como se alimentar bem se ela coloca tudo pra fora minutos depois?_ – eu não consigo comer muito – _ela fala para o médico – _os enjôos não deixam

Bem – _o médico pensa um pouco – _isso deve melhorar agora que você entrou no segundo trimestre, mas vou receitar algumas vitaminas só pra garantir. E quanto à pressão – _ele a encara_ – sua alimentação é saudável pelo que me disse então eu só posso achar que genético, você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

Minha mãe teve pressão alta durante a gravidez – _a morena responde lutando para não deixar seu lábio inferior tremer. No fundo ela tinha esperanças que isso não acontecesse com ela, mas pelo jeito a morena herdou essa herança familiar_

Então vamos monitorar, se controlarmos não haverá problema – _o médico a acalma_ – eu quero que você meça sua pressão todo dia, cuide da alimentação e vá devagar no trabalho. Evite todo e qualquer aborrecimento

Isso pode fazer mal ao bebê? – _Draco pergunta, preocupado_

Não ao bebê propriamente dito – _o médico o fala_ – mas a pressão alta pode causar problemas durante o parto e transformar a gravidez em si em algo mais complicado do que deveria ser o que obviamente não é bom nem para a criança e nem para a mãe – _ele vê que Hermione parece preocupada_ – mas isso não precisa acontecer. Vamos monitorar e cuidar dessa pressão e evitar qualquer tipo de problema

Eu faço o que for preciso, doutor – _Hermione diz prontamente. Ela é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pra garantir uma gravidez tranquila e que seu bebezinho chegue com saúde_

Bem – _o médico assente com a cabeça_ – eu quero que volte daqui a quinze dias. O normal seria daqui a um mês, mas vamos fazer dessa forma para assegurar que tudo vai ficar bem e se você sentir algo estranho não hesite em me procurar - _ele olha para Draco_ – e o senhor cuide dela, por favor, faça com que evite qualquer tipo de stress

_Draco olha para o homem sem saber o que dizer e ele se vê assentindo com a cabeça. Ele vai cuidar, ele vai cuidar do seu filho, ele vai cuidar dela_

_O médico procura um assunto mais ameno_ – desta vez não deu pra ver, mas talvez da próxima consigamos ver o sexo, vocês querem?

_O loiro luta para não deixar o queixo cair. Por pouco, muito pouco mesmo ele não pergunta que raio de feitiço é esse._

_Hermione logo responde_ – não sei se quero. É uma das poucas surpresas que podemos ter, não é mesmo? Em todo caso eu vou pensar

Tudo bem – _o médico assente_ – então até daqui a quinze dias

_Eles saem do consultório. Hermione está apreensiva, ela nunca esperou que tivesse algum problema em sua gestação. Draco nota que Hermione não está bem. Seu interior diz que isso não é problema dele, mas algo em seu íntimo briga com essa constatação. __**Raios! Por que eu me preocupo com ela?**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Ela não é nada além da mulher que carrega meu filho por um acaso do destino.**_

_Mas as lágrimas que se formam nos olhos da morena fazem com que esse pensamento rapidamente se dissipe – _você está bem? –_ ele pergunta mesmo sabendo que é óbvio que ela não está_

_Ele poderia muito bem agradecer a oportunidade e ir cuidar da sua vida, mas por incrível que possa parecer, Draco Malfoy possui uma coisa chamada consciência e é por isso que ele diz_ – você vem comigo

Com você? – _Hermione pergunta sem entender direito, mas antes que ela possa pedir maiores explicações Draco a enlaça com os braços e aparata_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente estou postando! Milhões de desculpas pela demora, espero mesmo que ninguém tenha desistido de mim. O final do ano foi meio corrido no trabalho e depois eu viajei alguns dias pra curtir um merecido descanso. Agora estou de volta e escrevendo como nunca. Vou aproveitar estes dias pra adiantar um pouco as minhas fics e fazer o possível pra não enrolar tanto

Algumas pessoas perguntam se eu desisti. Não e eu nem penso em fazer isso! Eu sei que demoro, mas podem ficar tranquilos que não costumo deixar fics inacabadas

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e pela paciência que vocês têm comigo. Bjos e até o próximo capítulo que eu espero que não demore tanto assim


	20. Chapter 20

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Hermione está um pouco tonta. Embora sempre fosse necessário, aparatar nunca foi algo que ela realmente gostasse. Além disso, ela não pode dizer que aparatar de surpresa é uma sensação boa, muito pelo contrário_

Tudo bem? – _ela ouve o loiro perguntar e se espanta em ver que ele parece realmente preocupado_

Tudo, eu acho – _ela olha pra ele contendo a custo sua fúria_ – você está louco! Aparatar comigo desse jeito! Sinta-se feliz por eu não haver despejado o conteúdo do meu estômago nas suas impecáveis vestes – _ela olha ao redor tentando reconhecer o local, em vão_ – onde estamos?

Na minha casa – _ele fala e espera o ataque, mas antes que ele venha, logo se explica_ – você não está bem, é melhor descansar em um lugar onde eu possa ficar de olho – _antes que ela diga algo, ele completa_ – nem pense em discutir ou ficar nervosa, lembre-se do que o médico disse

_Hermione respira fundo. Ela se lembra muito bem do que o médico disse, mas é difícil controlar esse tipo de coisa, não é como se as pessoas tivessem um botão em que pudessem desligar a raiva ou seus aborrecimentos. Mesmo assim ela vai tentar, então a morena pergunta usando uma calma que está longe de sentir_ – e eu posso saber o que você pretende me trazendo pra sua casa desse jeito? Eu tenho a minha própria casa caso você tenha se esquecido

_Draco olha pra ela, na verdade ele não pensou muito nisso. A única coisa que ele pensou é que Hermione iria ficar em casa sozinha e preocupada e que isso logicamente não faria bem nem a ela nem ao bebê_

_No entanto o loiro não seria quem é se não tivesse traquejo suficiente pra se sair de situações como essa. Ele bate palmas duas vezes e em milésimos de segundo um elfo muito velho e feio aparece com um pof_

Meu amo chamou? – _ele diz fazendo uma reverência_

Sim, chamei _– Draco olha para a criaturinha_ – está é a senhorita Granger. Ela vai ser a mãe do meu filho – _ele ignora propositadamente os olhares espantados tanto do elfo quanto da mulher a sua frente e continua_ – ela não está se sentindo muito bem. Providencie algo para que ela coma, algo que não faça mal nem a ela e nem à criança

_O elfo faz outra reverência e desaparece_

_Hermione olha para o loiro sem acreditar. __**É isso que ele chama não me chatear? Não, eu não estou chateada, nem mesmo nervosa... Na verdade eu estou furiosa!**__ Ela fala consigo mesma_

_Antes que ela tenha tempo de expressar a sua revolta, o elfo aparece com uma bandeja que tem quase o dobro do seu tamanho. A criaturinha olha para o loiro como se esperasse a sua aprovação_ – eu não sabia do que a senhora Malfoy gostava, então trouxe um pouco de tudo – _o pequeno ser diz olhando amedrontado para Draco_

Ótimo – _ele diz sem encarar o elfo_ – agora pode ir

_Hermione luta para não deixar seu queixo cair. Primeiro o médico se refere a Draco como pai da criança, o que embora ele seja, a deixou sem palavras e agora um pobre elfo deduz, sabe-se lá como, que ela é a senhora Malfoy. Era só o que faltava!_

Vem _– Draco fala e sem pensar a pega pela mão_ – eu vou te levar a um aposento onde você poderá descansar e comer alguma coisa

Eu tenho que trabalhar – _ela consegue dizer em meio a seu estarrecimento_

Mande uma coruja dizendo que não vai – _o loiro responde_

O que? – _ela olha pra ele, incrédula_ – eu não posso fazer isso!

Mande ou eu mando por você – _Draco diz sem se abalar_ – É evidente que você não está em condições de trabalhar hoje, você prometeu fazer tudo para que o bebê fique bem, esqueceu?

_A morena engole em seco. Não, ela não esqueceu e ela tem que admitir que não está mesmo em condições de trabalhar, no entanto não lhe agrada perceber que desta vez seu desafeto de infância tem razão, não lhe agrada mesmo. Mas seu filho está acima de tudo, então ela apenas suspira_ – que seja – _ela murmura_ – você tem uma pena?

No escritório – _o loiro faz um gesto indicando o local_ – lá tem tudo que você vai precisar, mas coma primeiro – _ele diz mostrando a bandeja _

_Hermione tem vontade de bancar uma criança emburrada e dizer que não vai comer. Mas ela tem que admitir que está com fome, ela não vem comendo muito bem nos últimos dias. Além dos enjôos, Hermione admite que não gosta muito de comer sozinha e é por isso que num impulso ela diz_ – você não vai comer?

_Draco olha pra ela como se de repente houvesse surgido um nariz extra em seu rosto, no mesmo momento a morena se arrepende do que disse_ – esquece – _ela fala parecendo indiferente_ – é que eu não gosto de comer quando as pessoas ficam apenas olhando, me sinto sem jeito, mas você pode voltar depois

_Sem pensar muito o loiro se senta a seu lado_ – eu estou mesmo com fome – _ele diz parecendo tão indiferente quanto ela_ – e depois eu acho que preciso ficar de olho pra ver se você está se alimentando direito e não faça essa cara – _ele diz num tom autoritário_ – se você estivesse se alimentando direito não estaria amêmica

Anêmica – _Hermione corrige sem pensar_

Que seja – _o loiro diz_ – seja lá como se fale você não estaria

Ora! Pare com isso – _a morena vocifera_ – você não é meu marido...

_Ela para instantaneamente dando-se conta do que disse. Hermione não consegue evitar que o rubor tinja seu rosto principalmente ao ver o sorriso irônico que o loiro lhe lança_

É só você aceitar meu pedido que eu passo a ser – _ele diz e observa satisfeito que ela se ruboriza mais ainda, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe lança um olhar furioso –_ tá, parei – _ele murmura enquanto serve chá em uma xícara e passa para ela_

Que diabos é isso? – _ela indaga olhando o chá de aparência estranha_

Algo que não vai fazer mal à criança e te fará sentir melhor – _Draco responde de modo displicente_ – foi o que eu pedi para o elfo e pode ter certeza que foi o que ele trouxe

_Ela sorve um gole, meio receosa, mas o gosto não é ruim, muito pelo contrário. Hermione espera alguns segundos para ver a reação do seu estômago que felizmente se comporta como um lorde. Hermione não contém um sorriso ao imaginar qual seria a reação do loiro na sua frente se ela simplesmente saísse correndo para o banheiro para vomitar, mas ela logo tira o pensamento da cabeça imaginando que provavelmente a criaturinha que trouxe o chá seria castigada_

_Ela olha o homem a sua frente. Hermione tem que admitir que não sabe mais quem ele é. Arrogante ele continua, qualquer pessoa que converse com ele por mais que cinco minutos é capaz de perceber isso, mas ao mesmo tempo dá pra sentir que ele mudou. Não apenas por causa da doença, antes disso o loiro já havia dado sinais que estava mudando, a morena sabe que Draco deu uma contribuição importante na derrota de Voldemort, se não fosse a informação da armadilha que o maldito estava preparando, informação essa dada por Draco que arriscou seu pescoço, talvez a guerra tivesse tido um resultado diferente. Muitas vezes ela se pegou pensando o que teria acontecido para que o loiro tomasse essa atitude_

Alguma coisa errada? – _a pergunta de Draco a tira do devaneio_

Não, nada – _ela diz baixando os olhos ao notar que estava encarando o loiro insistentemente_

Ótimo, então coma _– Draco fala como se não tivesse notado a forma como Hermione o olhava_ – depois que você terminar e mandar a coruja, precisamos conversar

_Pouco depois, devidamente alimentada, ela rabisca uma rápida nota dizendo que não estava se sentindo bem e que o médico a havia ordenado que ficasse repousando naquele dia, ela entrega o pergaminho a Draco que chama uma coruja negra e pede para que ela entregue a mensagem no ministério_

Pronto, podemos conversar – _Hermione cruza os braços e encara o loiro de modo desafiador_ – você pediu a conversa, então fale

_Draco encara a mulher na sua frente. Ela não sabe e não irá saber nunca, mas esse tipo de atitude arrogante não o assusta. Ele conviveu com isso a vida toda então mais a vontade que nunca ele diz_ – primeiro eu devo admitir que não entendi muito o que o médico disse. Por que essa história de pressão pode afetar o bebê?

_Hermione respira fundo_ – na verdade eu não sei muito sobre isso, mas simplificando a pressão alta pode causar pré-eclâmpsia, que pode se transformar em eclampsia, que pode levar a mãe e o bebê a morte em casos extremos

_Draco olha boquiaberto pra ela. Ele não pensou que poderia ser tão grave, seu lado racional diz que seria a solução perfeita que seu vinculo com a sabe tudo acabaria antes mesmo de começar, mas ao mesmo tempo uma outra parte do seu ser lhe diz que ele deve lutar com todas as suas forças para impedir isso_

_Hermione olha para o homem a sua frente que parece ter sido estuporado, ela nunca pensou que Draco pudesse ficar assim_ – eu disse em casos extremos, Malfoy, é muito raro isso acontecer, principalmente nos dias de hoje. Eu só terei que tomar alguns cuidados – _ela vê que o loiro a fita com curiosidade_ – Eu terei que tomar cuidado com o sal, fazer uma dieta rigorosa por causa disso e não posso me estressar, pois isso poderia fazer a pressão se alterar. Provavelmente no final da gestação terei que ficar de repouso absoluto, mas não se preocupe, eu vou conseguir

_Draco rola os olhos, ele acha mais fácil você sabe quem ter sido agraciado com a ordem de merlim do que a sabe tudo irritante e perfeccionista tomar cuidado, se isso significar diminuir seu ritmo no trabalho. Ele se lembra bem da época da escola, pelo que ele sabe as únicas vezes que Hermione Granger perdeu uma aula foram as vezes que esteve impossibilitada na ala hospitalar e ele não duvida que madame Pomfrey teve que usar um feitiço para impedi-la de sair_

_Hermione olha para o loiro na sua frente. Parece que ele não acreditou muito quando ela diz que vai se cuidar, ela não pode culpá-lo afinal qualquer pessoa que tenha convivido com Hermione Granger por mais de cinco minutos sabe que ela leva seu trabalho muito a sério e que é muito difícil pra ela deixar de cumprir uma obrigação. __**Mas quem ele pensa que é!**__ Ela fala com seus botões e logo responde pra si mesmo. __**Ele é o pai desta criança e sinceramente não estou disposta a pagar pra ver se ele realmente tem algum direito sobre ela**_

_Draco olha para a mulher que o encara pensativa. Ele não precisaria ser um homem perspicaz para imaginar o que passa pela cabeça dela, o loiro imagina que ela está se segurando para não começar uma discussão sobre o que ele tem ou não o direito de fazer. Mas ela não o faz ,não o faz porque sabe que lá no fundo ele tem razão. Hermione não é o tipo de mulher que deixa as suas obrigações de lado. Draco sabe que neste momento ela está se odiando por admitir e saber que de uma forma ou de outra vai ter que aceitar a sua sugestão pelo bem da criança que espera_

Por que você se preocupa tanto? – _ela finalmente pergunta_ – você nem sabia desta criança, você não queria esta criança, seria mais fácil você me deixar levar a minha vida e esquecer a confusão que a clínica fez... Eu não estou tentando começar uma briga _– Hermione se explica entes que Draco diga algo_ – eu só queria entender

_Realmente não há recriminação em sua voz, é como se pela primeira vez ela estivesse tentando aceitar o fato. O loiro suspira_ – eu sei que é complicado pra você e, acredite, foi complicado pra mim também. Quando eu recebi a notícia foi como se o chão abrisse sob meus pés. Eu imaginei que o destino estivesse me pregando uma peça, que fosse uma espécie de castigo pela minha arrogância, pelo meu desprezo aos trouxas no passado. Eu imaginei que a mãe da criança fosse uma trouxa, é claro. Quando eu dei por mim eu já havia falado que queria conhecer a mulher. Depois eu pensei melhor e vi que queria conhecer este filho concebido de maneira tão inusitada, eu senti que era como se a vida estivesse me dando uma nova chance, eu vi nesta criança um recomeço – _ele olha pra ela_ – e você, o que deu na cabeça da queridinha do ministério para ter um filho desta forma?

_Hermione respira fundo. Ela poderia muito bem dizer que isso não é da sua conta, mas no fundo ela sabe que não pode, não quando Draco desnudou a sua alma pra ela_

Se eu ganhasse um nuque cada vez que eu ouço isso, não precisaria trabalhar – _ela fala com um suspiro_ – eu sei que você e quase todo mundo vê Hermione Granger como uma mulher realizada a quem não falta nada, mas falta! – _ela diz um pouco mais enfática que gostaria_ – eu queria ter uma família como todo mundo! O tempo estava passando e eu via todos os meus amigos se casarem, terem filhos, e eu estava exatamente da mesma forma. Então eu comecei a pensar, se eu não podia ter uma família tradicional eu teria ao menos um filho. O mundo trouxa tinha condições de me proporcionar isso, eu nunca poderia imaginar que a clínica iria fazer uma confusão dessas

Estagiários sempre são estagiários, independente do mundo em que vivem – _Draco fala de modo sarcástico_ – e aqui estamos nós

_É... – Hermione concorda pensativa_ – aqui estamos nós – _ela se levanta_ – acho que vou pra casa...

_Draco pensa em questionar, dizer que ela ainda não está bem, mas ele sabe que hora deve começar uma briga e definitivamente agora não é uma delas._

Tudo bem –_ ele concorda – _mas eu vou te levar em casa...

_Hermione apenas suspira e não fala nada. Ela não quer brigar e, quer saber? No fundo, lá no fundinho ate que ela gosta de saber que não e a única pessoa que se preocupa com o bem estar desta criança_

* * *

><p>Nota da autora<p>

Finalmente o capítulo! Será que ouço sinos badalarem e coros de aleluia? Eu sei que demorei, como aliás estou demorando sempre, desculpem por isso, mas infelizmente não vejo como ser diferente por enquanto, pelo menos até eu conseguir terminar uma ou duas das fics que estou postando, obrigada pela compreensão

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e se alguém for estagiário me desculpem pelo que falei sobre eles logo acima, não sou eu quem penso isso, é o Draco... (corre pras colinas)

Bjos e até o próximo


	21. Chapter 21

_Na casa dos Potters_

_Gina está preocupada com a amiga. Ela tentou contato com Hermione no ministério e lhe disseram que ela não havia ido trabalhar, a ruiva sabe muito bem que o senso de responsabilidade da grifinoria não a faria deixar o trabalho a não ser que alguma coisa séria tenha acontecido _

_**É, mas agora ela não deve pensar apenas nela mesma.**__ A ruiva fala para si mesma. Gina, como mãe de três filhos, sabe muito bem como uma gestação mexe com o corpo e com os hormônios de uma mulher. Isso sem falar nos enjôos que pelo que ela como medi-bruxa já percebeu, afetam bastante a morena_

_Ela então decide dar um pulo na casa de Hermione pra saber se está tudo bem. Pode ser que sua amiga esteja precisando de seus serviços médicos e caso não precise que é o que ela espera, com certeza Hermione deve estar precisando de alguém pra conversar um pouco, afinal as duas ainda não se falaram depois que ela finalmente contou para Harry e Rony a respeito do seu estado_

_**Mesmo que a situação seja trágica, ela não deixa de ser cômica.**__ A ruiva pensa imaginando como seu irmão e seu marido vão ficar quando souberem que o pai da criança é a doninha albina, o loiro mais insuportável de todos os tempos. __**Eles vão enlouquecer, é bem capaz do Rony esquecer a forma como essa criança foi concebida e ir tirar satisfações com o Malfoy.**__ Ela sorri imaginando a cena enquanto se prepara para entrar na lareira_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, na casa de Hermione_

_A morena acaba de aparatar. Aliás, Draco acaba de aparatar levando Hermione com ele. Embora Hermione tenha passado no exame de primeira e esteja acostumada a aparatar há anos Draco insistiu em fazê-lo sob alegação que a tal pressão alta poderia interferir de alguma forma. A morena apenas assentiu com um suspiro falando para si mesma que iria pesquisar se havia realmente algum problema_

Pronto, está entregue – _a voz do loiro a tira do devaneio_ – está tudo bem com você?

_Hermione olha para Draco. Estranhamente não há ironia em sua voz, apenas preocupação, é estranho ver Draco Malfoy preocupado com alguém, principalmente quando essa pessoa é ela_ – sim, está tudo bem

Então eu já vou, preciso dar um pulo nas empresas pra ver como as coisas estão – _ele olha para a lareira_ – eu vou conectar nossas lareiras – _ele diz parecendo sem jeito_ – se você tiver algum problema ou sentir alguma coisa pode me chamar – _e antes que ela responda, ele caminha em direção a lareira_

_Mas ela não é conectada nesse momento. Não, porque uma cabeleira ruiva fita intrigada o estranho casal..._

Oi Mione – _Gina diz meio desconcertada_ – desculpe aparecer assim, mas disseram que você não foi trabalhar hoje e eu fiquei preocupada, mas tudo bem, eu volto outra hora

Eu já estou de saída _– Draco fala sem encarar a ruiva – _depois a gente conversa – _ele diz para Hermione e se dirige a saída_

_Hermione então olha pra Gina que continua aguardando na lareira_ – por favor, venha. Acho que você precisa de explicações

_Sem esperar segunda ordem, Gina atravessa a lareira_ – você pode, por favor, me explicar o que eu acabei de ver? – _ela diz enquanto tira a fuligem de suas vestes_

_Hermione respira fundo. Ela conhece sua amiga e sabe que nada mais fraco do que uma petrificação de basilisco impedirá que Gina arranque a história dela, então a morena suspira e faz sinal que Gina se sente_

Quero a história do início – _a ruiva fala como quem espera o próximo capítulo de uma novela_

Bem, hoje eu tinha uma consulta – _Hermione começa e vê Gina rolar os olhos. Ela sabe que a amiga ficou chateada quando ela decidiu fazer o pré-natal com um médico trouxa –_ nós já falamos sobre isso, Gina. Eu não quero especulações no St Mungos, e você sabe que eu vou deixar você a par de tudo sempre

Eu sei – _a ruiva diz meio sem jeito_ – desculpe, é só ciúme de amiga, essa nem é minha especialidade. Mas, continue

Como eu ia dizendo – _a morena retoma -_ eu tinha uma consulta hoje de manhã e o Malfoy foi comigo

O que? – _Gina quase salta da cadeira gritando_ – eu ouvi direito? Você disse que o Malfoy foi com você à consulta?

_Hermione suspira, no fundo ela já sabia que a reação da amiga seria essa_ – ele perguntou se podia e, bem... – _ela fica meio sem jeito_ – eu não queria ir sozinha, eu sei que podia ter chamado você – _Hermione antecipa a fala da amiga_ – mas ele se ofereceu e... – _ela respira fundo_ – querendo eu ou não ele é o pai da criança

Tudo bem – _Gina fala embora sua entonação não diga exatamente isso. A seu ver lhe parece que Hermione está aceitando melhor do que ela esperava a participação de Draco na vida desta criança, e a ruiva não sabe dizer até que ponto isso é bom_

Nós fomos para a consulta – _Hermione continua_ – e a minha pressão estava um pouco alta, então o Malfoy me levou pra casa dele para que eu pudesse descansar

_Gina luta para não deixar seu queixo cair, definitivamente esse não é o Malfoy que ela conhece_ – você quer dizer que ele se preocupou com você a ponto de levá-la pra casa dele? A mansão Malfoy?

_Hermione olha para a amiga_ – não Gina, não é comigo que ele se preocupou, é com o bebê. Eu sou só parte do pacote, mas sim ele me levou pra casa dele, fez com que eu comesse e praticamente me obrigou a mandar uma coruja dizendo que eu não iria trabalhar

_A ruiva olha para Hermione, pelo que Gina conhece da sua amiga ninguém obriga Hermione Granger a fazer o que ela não quer. Ninguém mesmo, nem Harry nem Rony. Gina sabe que mesmo nas vezes em que ela não concordou com algo que seus amigos fizeram, ela os acompanhou de livre e espontânea vontade. Por isso lhe espanta muito que Hermione diga que Draco Malfoy a obrigou fazer algo. Hermione pode até não ter percebido, mas Gina Weasley sim, ela percebeu que lá no fundinho sua amiga parece estar gostando de ter alguém que se preocupe tanto quanto ela com essa criança. No entanto Gina é esperta demais para tocar nesse assunto agora e pelo teor da conversa parece que Draco Malfoy não é mais aquele garoto arrogante de outrora, resta agora dar tempo ao tempo para ver o quanto ele mudou_

_Então Gina decide partir para algo mais ameno_

E o que o médico disse? – _a ruiva pergunta_ – se você não se importar, eu gostaria de ver seus exames

Claro que eu não me importo, Gina – _a morena diz – _eu ia mesmo te mostrar. O médico me passou uma dieta com pouco sódio e me aconselhou a descansar bastante e não me aborrecer, vou ter consultas mais frequentes e se meu quadro piorar talvez tenha que ser internada

E devo presumir que o Malfoy ficou preocupado com você – _a ruiva diz encarando a amiga_

Não comigo, Gina! – _Hermione fala, exasperada_ – com o filho, eu sou apenas...

Parte do pacote – _Gina completa utilizando as palavras da amiga_ – mesmo assim eu acho estranho que ele fique o tempo todo atrás de você, Mione. Mesmo que você diga que é apenas por causa da criança. Ele a pediu em casamento, lembra?

_Hermione suspira_ – como eu poderia esquecer? Mas ele nunca mais tocou no assunto e muito menos eu, é claro. Nós vamos dar tempo ao tempo até porque tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar

_O tempo diria o quanto ela estava certa!_

XXXXX

_Os dias passam e por incrível que pareça Hermione desacelerou. É claro que ela continua levando seu trabalho muito a sério, não poderia ser diferente sendo Hermione quem é, mas ela não fica mais além do expediente a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário, ela toma mais cuidado com sua alimentação coisa que antes não acontecia, várias vezes a morena dispensava o almoço para comer um sanduiche rápido entre um relatório e outro. Quem não soubesse mais sobre a sua vida acharia estranho e pensaria que Hermione Granger não era mais a mesma, no entanto quem a conhece sabe que agora ela tem coisas mais importantes pra pensar, não é que ela mudou, mas sim mudaram as suas prioridades_

_Draco Malfoy se faz mais presente que nunca. Mesmo não tendo mais tocado no assunto do casamento, é comum que ele vá quase todos os dias na casa dela. Hermione já deixou de achar estranho a sua presença, é como se os estreitos limites que ambos tivessem estabelecido estivessem mais largos_

_É final da tarde de sexta feira e Hermione está juntando suas coisas para ir pra casa quando recebe um chamado de seu chefe imediato_

_**Só espero que ele não peça para que eu fique até mais tarde.**__ Ela pensa consigo mesma. __**O Draco vai ficar furioso se eu não estiver em casa.**__ Ela pensa e se assusta com o que pensou. Desde quando Hermione Granger liga para o que Draco Malfoy pensa?_

_Ela bate na porta e entra_ – boa tarde, senhor Lawrence – _Hermione o cumprimenta_ – precisa de mim pra alguma coisa?

Não, senhorita Granger – _ele diz e faz sinal para que ela se sente_ – não, eu não preciso de nada, eu a chamei por outro motivo

Algum problema? – _ela pergunta temerosa fazendo uma varredura mental para tentar detectar algo errado em seu trabalho_

Não – _seu chefe sorri_ – seu trabalho sempre foi e sempre será brilhante, eu teria prazer em recomendá-la para assumir meu lugar quando me aposentar. Não que eu esteja pensando nisso por enquanto

Fico feliz – _Hermione fala com um breve sorriso_ – mas o senhor pediu que me chamassem – _ela diz contendo a curiosidade_

Sim, eu pedi – _Lawrence diz e a encara_ – na verdade eu quero lhe fazer um convite

Um convite? – _Hermione repete curiosa. Embora ela tenha um bom relacionamento com seu chefe não existe intimidade suficiente para que ele lhe faça qualquer tipo de convite_

Sim, senhorita Granger, um convite – _ele diz_ – dentro de dois meses será meu aniversário e minha esposa costuma fazer um jantar na nossa casa. Não é nada grandioso ou algo do tipo, apenas alguns amigos do ministério e nossas famílias e eu pensei que seria uma excelente oportunidade para a senhorita nos apresentar seu noivo

_Hermione luta para que seu queixo não caia. Noivo? Quando ela falou para seu chefe que possuía um noivo?_

_Alheiro a seu estarrecimento, Lawrence continua_ eu estou avisando com antecedência para que vocês se programem assim não haverá nenhum tipo de desculpas minha esposa quer muito conhecê-la – _ele sorri_ – nós temos um neto recém nascido, então ela anda louca para ter com quem compartilhar assuntos pueris

_Hermione olha pra ele sem saber o que dizer. Seria a hora certa para dizer que não havia noivo, marido, ou mesmo um namorado. Mas ela simplesmente não sabe como fazer isso, não sem criar uma situação terrivelmente constrangedora entre ela e seu chefe_

Quando estiver mais próximo lhe passo mais detalhes – _ele diz e Hermione entende que deve se retirar_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde, em sua casa_

_Hermione ainda tenta digerir o que aconteceu. Ela se recrimina por não ter dado um basta nessa palhaçada de uma vez por todas. A morena sabe que poderia muito bem ter dito que não havia noivo, namorado ou nada parecido, que ela seria uma mãe solteira e que criaria seu filho muito melhor que várias mulheres casadas que estão por aí, mas ela simplesmente não teve coragem, não apenas porque sua posição no ministério estaria seriamente comprometida, mas também pelo que Rony e Draco disseram, que seu filho poderia sofrer preconceito e ela não quer isso, ela não quer prejudicar seu rebento mesmo antes dele nascer_

_Ela se pega amaldiçoando sua covardia. Sim, ela sabe que foi covarde desde o início, Hermione se pega pensando que até mesmo o fato de ter escolhido ter um bebê da forma como escolheu pode ser um indício de que ela é uma pessoa covarde. Verdade seja dita, a morena sempre se queixou de que sua personalidade forte e independente assustava os seus pretendentes, mas se ela for completamente honesta consigo mesma Hermione terá que admitir que nunca deixou que nenhum de seus relacionamentos chegassem ao ponto de pensar em ter um futuro com alguém e se ela for mais honesta ainda, vai admitir que isso se dava por medo, medo de se envolver_

_Ela está tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem repara que Draco acabou de surgir na lareira. Talvez porque esteja pensando no convite estapafúrdio do seu chefe, mas talvez seja também porque ele faz isso quase todo dia e a morena já se acostumou com a presença do loiro_

_Draco vê que Hermione está distraída, não distraída da forma como ficava ao encontrar um livro interessante, mas distraída da forma como se alguém ou alguma coisa a tivesse chateado_ – está tudo bem? – _ele pergunta_ – aconteceu alguma coisa com o bebê?

Tudo... Quer dizer, mais ou menos – _ela se corrige_ – coisas do trabalho, mas não quero falar sobre isso agora

Você não está se esforçando demais, está? – _Draco pergunta com seu costumeiro tom arrogante_

Não – _ela suspira usando seu bom senso pra não começar uma briga_ – eu disse que ia me cuidar e estou me cuidando, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, vamos falar de qualquer outra coisa

Que seja – _o loiro diz depois de refletir por um momento, ele olha pra ela parecendo sem jeito_ – eu... bem, eu comecei a pensar e acho que o bebê deveria ter um quarto em minha casa

_Hermione olha pra ele, boquiaberta_ – e por que ele deve ter um quarto na sua casa? Ele terá um quarto em minha casa!

_O loiro respira fundo como se já soubesse que a reação iria ser essa_ – porque lá também vai ser a casa dele! Ele vai ser um Malfoy quer você queira ou não. Não digo logo que ele nascer, mas ele pode querer passar um tempo comigo

_Hermione olha pra ele e a sua vontade é falar que seu filho não vai sair de seu alcance de visão tão cedo e seria isso que ela faria se não sentisse neste exato momento algo_

O que foi? – _Draco pergunta ao ver que ela empalidece e coloca a mão no ventre_ – o que foi? – _ele repete, nervoso, ao ver que a morena não responde_

Por favor, fale alguma coisa! – _o loiro continua_ – você precisa ir ao hospital? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Está acontecendo sim – _Hermione diz e Draco se espanta ao ver que ela não parece nervosa. Ao contrário, ela está sorrindo – _eu senti, Draco – _ela diz e limpa uma lágrima com as costas da mão –_ eu senti o bebê se mexer

_Poucas coisas na vida deixam Draco Malfoy atônito, não poderia ser diferente depois de ter passado por tudo que ele passou, mas neste momento é assim que ele está. O loiro não pode deixar de emitir um largo sorriso e sem pensar ele leva suas mãos ao ventre de Hermione_

Não sinto nada – _ele diz, meio decepcionado_

O médico disse que seria assim, lembra – _Hermione fala sorrindo. Sim, ela percebeu que as mãos do loiro estão no seu ventre em uma intimidade que ela nunca imaginaria partilhar, e, quer saber? Ela não se importa, ela está feliz demais para se importar_ – o médico disse que iria demorar um pouco pra sentir de fora, mas eu senti

_Neste momento seus olhos se encontram. Hermione olha para o loiro, ela tem que admitir que está feliz por ter uma pessoa que se importe tanto quando ela com esta criança, ela estava preparada para fazer tudo sozinha, mas neste momento ela está feliz que mesmo deste jeito torto não tenha que ser assim_

_Nenhum dos dois poderia esperar ou talvez tenham esperado por isso há algum tempo, mas o fato é que seus lábios se encontram..._

_Dura apenas uma fração de segundo ou uma vida inteira talvez. Eles se afastam como se tivessem levado um choque e olham-se desconcertados_

Eu... – _Hermione começa a dizer, mas lhe faltam palavras, ela sabe que ambos foram levados pela emoção do momento. __**Mas o que é isso?**__ Ela pensa. __**Uma coisa é ter ficado emocionada com o bebê se mexendo, outra coisa é beijar o Malfoy!**_

_Draco olha para Hermione e vê que lhe faltam palavras. Em outra ocasião ele teria se divertido com isso, mas não agora, não quando ele se sente da mesma forma. Tudo bem que ele ficou, digamos, emocionado por saber que o bebê estava se mexendo. Mas daí a beijar a sabe tudo? __**Definitivamente eu tenho que fazer um check up.**__ Ele fala com seus botões. __**Definitivamente há alguma coisa comigo**_

Sobre o quarto em sua casa – _Hermione decide mudar de assunto. Melhor mesmo fingir que isso não aconteceu_ – não por enquanto, é claro, mas quem sabe com o tempo eu possa me acostumar com a idéia

_Draco fica em silêncio por um momento, ele sabe que a mulher na sua frente está fugindo do que aconteceu. Mas quer saber? Ele não a culpa, ao contrário ele se sente aliviado, o loiro não tem a mínima idéia de como abordar esse beijo estapafúrdio. Então ele diz_ – tudo bem, eu sei que você precisa de tempo. Mas o quarto estará lá, quando ficar pronto eu te levo pra ver

_Hermione para por um minuto, essa situação é surreal demais pra a sua cabeça. Que diabo de conversa é essa? Ela se recrimina. Nem amigos eles são! Mas isso não impede que num impulso ela diga_ – eu também já comecei a comprar algumas coisas, mas não montei o quarto ou nada parecido – _ela suspira_ – acho que não vou querer ver o sexo, gosto da idéia da surpresa, então tem que ser algo neutro

Eu não entendi esse negócio de saber o sexo – _Draco fala parecendo desconcertado_ – é uma espécie de feitiço trouxa?

_Hermione não evita uma gargalhada_ – não. Draco. Não é um feitiço! É tecnologia, você conhece a tecnologia, graças a ela você está vivo

É verdade – _Draco admite, meio sem jeito. Ele não gosta muito de lembrar essa época da sua vida_ – mas algumas coisas ainda são um mistério pra mim. Descobrir o sexo de um bebê antes do nascimento parece feitiço

É irônico ouvir isso de um bruxo – _Hermione sorri, ela olha para ele_ – se você fizer questão de saber, eu posso reconsiderar

_Draco para por um minuto. Realmente a sabe tudo da grifinória está fazendo uma concessão a ele? Essa possibilidade lhe parece impossível, mas as palavras da morena parecem sinceras_ – eu vou pensar nisso – _ele diz_ – talvez seja informação demais pra um pobre bruxo antiquado

Tudo bem – _ela responde, ainda atordoada com os últimos acontecimentos_

Eu vou agora – Draco _se levanta_ – qualquer coisa me chame pela lareira

_Então o loiro parte, deixando Hermione tentando digerir toda a loucura que foi o seu dia_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente atualização! Será que eu estou ouvindo coros de "aleluia"? Coros duplos é claro, afinal além de capítulo novo ainda teve beijo! Tudo bem, eu admito que não foi lá um "senhor beijo" mas já é alguma coisa não é mesmo?

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, desculpem se tiver algum errinho, mas eu estou viajando amanhã e queria postar antes de ir.

Bjos e até a volta!


	22. Chapter 22

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco larga-se na poltrona. Ele ainda não digeriu tudo que aconteceu desde que soube que teria um filho daquela maneira tão estranha. É certo que o loiro, depois do choque inicial, decidiu que queria fazer parte da vida desta criança, mas nunca em sua existência pensou que iria fazer parte da vida da sua mãe e, céus, nunca passou nem remotamente por sua cabeça que iria sequer tocar nela quanto mais beijá-la!_

_Ele pode colocar a culpa na emoção no momento etc e tal. Mas ele se conhece, Draco Malfoy sabe que não iria beijar uma mulher por quem não se sentisse remotamente atraído mesmo que ainda não soubesse_

_O sonserino tem que admitir que a figura de Hermione lhe agrada aos olhos. Principalmente ao ver as primeiras curvas que mostram a presença do seu filho. Sim, ela não é feia, nada feia, muito pelo contrário _

_Neste momento o loiro serve-se de uma dose de firewisky, talvez uma bebida forte coloque a sua cabeça no lugar e espante estes pensamentos_

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo_

_Hermione faz um chá de gengibre. Não que ela esteja enjoada, desta vez não. Ela precisa de algo que a acalme, ela precisa se distrair para que as lembranças do ocorrido um pouco mais cedo não povoem a sua mente_

_Ela pode mentir pra si mesma e dizer que tudo isso foi resultado do fato do bebê se mexer, mas não, se ela se for sincera consigo mesma ela admitiria que nunca teria permitido que Draco Malfoy a beijasse se não sentisse o mínimo de atração por ele_

_**Eu? Atraída por Draco Malfoy? Isso não pode ser!**__ Ela balança a cabeça para evitar o pensamento. __**Tudo bem que ele se tornou um homem bem apessoado, mas daí a me atrair, isso não!**__ Ela nega para si mesma. __**Eu nunca me sentiria atraída por alguém como ele**_

_Ela sorve seu chá e se prepara para ir para a cama, talvez uma boa noite de sono faça com que ela veja as coisas com mais clareza amanhã _

_Mas o amanhã chega e ela não pode dizer que esqueceu o que se passou na véspera. Pelo contrário, ela passou boa parte da noite pensando no que aconteceu e chegou mesmo a sonhar com o famigerado beijo_

_É sábado e ela se prepara para almoçar com seus amigos na casa de Harry e Gina. Bem que Hermione tentou recusar o convite, mas sua amiga ruiva é bem insistente quando quer e depois a última coisa que Hermione deseja é afastar-se de seus amigos. Ela sabe que vai precisar deles mais do que nunca seja qual for o rumo que a história tomar_

_A morena prepara um chá de gengibre que pretende ingerir com algumas bolachas enquanto lê o jornal. Como boa leitora inveterada, seu dia não começa enquanto não se põe a par das notícias tanto do mundo bruxo quanto do mundo trouxa_

_Depois de ler as notícias importantes, ela vai dar uma olhada na coluna de fofocas. Não que isso seja seu costume ou algo parecido, mas desde a entrevista de Draco Malfoy, Hermione sempre passa os olhos pela coluna daquela repórter asquerosa para ver se tem algo ligado a ela ou ao loiro_

_Logo após a entrevista de Draco, Hermione ficou mais apreensiva do que nunca e um pouco decepcionada ao ver que Rita Skeeter havia publicado apenas uma pequena nota, algo que nunca seria do seu feitio. Então ela decidiu ficar preparada, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde a repórter agiria_

_Ao ler a coluna de Rita Skeeter, ela se dá conta do quanto estava certa_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy _

_Draco acabou de acordar, se é que ele pode chamar o período passado entre sonhos, pesadelos e insônia de uma noite de sono. O loiro definitivamente não pode dizer que essa foi uma das suas melhores noites _

_Draco passou a noite toda sonhando com Hermione, sonhando que a tinha nos braços e que de repente você sabe quem aparecia e o chamava de traidor, ou então que o bebê havia nascido e que de repente um médico chegava dizendo que tudo havia sido um engano e que ele não era o pai da criança. Não, realmente não foi uma boa noite de sono_

_Ele decide não pensar nisso por enquanto, o loiro sabe que Hermione não vai estar em casa durante boa parte do dia, então ele decide fazer algo no quarto do bebê depois que tomar seu café e ler os jornais_

_Uma rápida olhada nas manchetes e Draco decide ver se há alguma novidade nas colunas sociais, não que ele tenha qualquer interesse, mas como seu nome de vez em quando costuma aparecer, o loiro tem por hábito sempre passar os olhos pelas fofocas pra ver se há algo envolvendo sua pessoa_

_O que ele vê faz com que perca o fôlego por um momento e nem bem isso acontece um elfo anuncia a presença de Hermione Granger_

_Draco se dirige rapidamente para a sala, ele sabe que a mãe de seu filho não o procuraria a não ser que algo realmente grave acontecesse, o semblante pálido de Hermione bem como o jornal que ela trás na mão faz com que ele saiba na hora o que aconteceu – _você também leu – _ele diz o óbvio_

_Ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente, incapaz de falar. Sem pensar Draco a pega pela mão e faz com que ela se sente. Ele conjura um copo com água e dá a Hermione que o sorve conseguindo finalmente dizer_ – e agora, o que vamos fazer?

_Draco pega o jornal e lê em voz alta como se precisasse disso para acreditar nas palavras ali descritas _

Grande concurso promovido por Rita Skeeter! Descubra quem é o casal mais inusitado dos últimos tempos e concorra a prêmios inacreditáveis!

Esta repórter que aqui escreve poderia muito bem divulgar o nome deste casal que por alguns motivos se encontra ainda secretamente, mas isso não seria divertido, não é mesmo? O fato é que duas pessoas proeminentes da nossa sociedade andam se encontrando secretamente e segundo fontes confiáveis existe até um herdeiro a caminho... Curiosos? Com certeza muitos de vocês estão. Já fizeram muitos palpites sobre quem seria esse casal? O seu palpite pode valer uma assinatura anual de nosso periódico e muitos outros prêmios. Participem! Mais detalhes na página 10

E agora o que vamos fazer? – _Hermione pergunta quase em um sussurro_

Você, eu não sei – _Draco diz, exasperado_ – mas eu vou até aquele jornal e vou acabar com a raça daquela mulher

Não! – _Hermione diz enquanto se levanta num pulo_ – você não pode fazer isso!

E por que eu não posso? – _Draco fala contendo a fúria_ – isso não pode ficar assim!

Em momento algum ela citou nomes – _Hermione fala com a sua lógica irritante_ – se você for lá, com certeza alguém vai ver e noticiar, aí as pessoas vão apenas ligar os pontos

Vendo por esse lado, você tem razão – _Draco suspira, resignado_ – mas eu conheço essa mulher, essa história não vai ficar só nisso

_Hermione olha para o loiro e não diz nada, mas ela sabe que Draco tem razão, ela sabe melhor do que ninguém do que aquela mulher asquerosa é capaz. Hermione sabe que Rita skeeter nunca esqueceu o que Hermione lhe fez na época do torneio tribuxo. Hermione pode até estar errada, mas a seu ver parece que a repórter está usando a sua informação para se vingar, não rapidamente, mas aos pouquinhos fazendo com que ela sofra todo tipo de angústia e apreensão_

_Mas Hermione é acima de tudo uma mulher prática e também lutadora e uma coisa que ela sempre aprendeu foi usar as armas que tem, então ela suspira pega e pega o jornal_

O que você está fazendo? – _Draco pergunta, curioso_

Vendo os maiores detalhes na página dez – _ela diz sem levantar o olhar_ – temos que ficar preparados para o que vem a seguir – _a morena passa a ler ignorando o olhar estarrecido do homem na sua frente – _Pelo que está escrito aqui, ela vai dar pistas esporádicas sobre o casal e ao final do concurso revelará o nome do casal e o nome do vencedor

Isso é patético! – _Draco exclama, enfurecido_ – não tem o menor cabimento, por que ela não noticia isso logo e acaba com essa palhaçada?

_Hermione respira fundo, pelo que ela conhece da repórter não é muito difícil adivinhar – _primeiro porque isso seria notícia uma vez apenas, fazendo assim ela vai ter a sua fofoca sempre em alta. É asqueroso, mas faz muito sentido se formos raciocinar como uma repórter inescrupulosa e segundo...

Segundo o que? – _Draco pergunta, curioso_

Em segundo lugar isso nos deixaria... Me deixaria – _ela se corrige_ – com o coração na mão por um bom tempo, acho que ela esperou uma oportunidade como essa desde que eu...

Desde que você fez o que? – _Draco questiona_

Bem... – _ela não pode deixar de dar um sorriso fraco_ – desde que eu descobri que ela era um animago ilegal, um besouro, e eu a deixei trancada em uma caixa por um bom tempo até que ela prometesse deixar o Harry em paz

_Neste momento Draco não segura uma gargalhada_ – você deixou a Skeeter trancada em uma caixa? Não me admira ela ter feito isso

Se eu pudesse imaginar as consequências... _– Hermionne fala e Draco vê que ela luta contra as lágrimas. Ele se aproxima, meio sem jeito, e toca a sua face sem entender porque está fazendo isso_

Não fique assim – _ele passa o dedo por uma lágrima que desce solitária_ – a gente vai dar um jeito e depois – _ele suspira_ – eu sei que eu não sou o cara dos seus sonhos, mas me diga com sinceridade, esqueça o garoto sonserino e veja apenas o meu eu atual. É tão terrível assim ver seu nome ligado ao meu?

_Ela olha para o loiro, se houvesse uma fofoca ligando seu nome ao de Draco Malfoy há alguns meses atrás, ela saberia o que responder sem vacilar um minuto sequer, mas neste momento ela não sabe o que dizer, a sabe tudo da grifinória se encontra sem resposta_ – eu não sei – _ela diz_ – sinceramente, eu não sei... É muita coisa acontecendo numa época da minha vida que eu esperei ser a mais maravilhosa possível, eu preciso de um tempo pra digerir tudo isso – _ela se levanta_ – eu tenho que ir agora

Passo na sua casa mais tarde – _o loiro diz enquanto Hermione se retira_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Capítulo saindo do forno pra vocês! Espero que tenham gostado. Estou de recesso e aproveitando pra escrever sempre que dá, mas como são quatro fics, eu acabo demorando do mesmo jeito, sorry, reforço aqui a minha promessa solene de nunca mais me meter a fazer isso, depois destas vão ser no máximo duas por vez!

Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente aqueles que deixam uma palavrinha de incentivo. Valeu mesmo gente!

Bjos e até o próximo


	23. Chapter 23

_Na casa de Harry Potter_

_Hermione acaba de sair pela lareira. Depois de refletir por um momento, ela decidiu ir almoçar na casa do amigo conforme estava planejado. Se ela não fosse provavelmente um deles iria a seu alcance e seria complicado explicar para Harry ou Rony o porquê ela não se sentia no clima para o almoço_

Buenos dia, Hermione – _a espanhola fala com seu sotaque carregado_ – por um instante pensamos que você não viria

Desculpem o atraso, não acordei muito bem – _ela diz. O que de fato é uma meia verdade, ela até que acordou bem, mas bastou uma leitura no jornal para que seu estômago revirasse_

Espero que esteja melhor _– Pandora diz_ – de qualquer forma, depois que o bebê nascer tudo volta ao normal

_Hermione olha para a espanhola e para o ruivo que lhe dá um olhar que é um pedido mudo de desculpas por não guardar o segredo_

Tudo bem, Rony – _Hermione diz, resignada. Seria injusto da sua parte exigir que seu amigo escondesse coisas da própria esposa, além disso é só olhar pra ela pra ver que é evidente que espera uma criança, a sua silhueta não a deixaria mentir. Ela se vira para Pandora_ – eu espero que sim – _Hermione diz acariciando a barriga_ – esse pequeno já está dando trabalho antes mesmo de nascer

É assim mesmo, Mione – _Gina diz enquanto a encara, a ruiva conhece a amiga muito bem pra saber que há mais alguma coisa aí. Mas infelizmente a sua curiosidade vai ter que ficar pra depois, não há maneira da ruiva questionar sua amiga neste momento_ – eu fiz lasanha, espero que seu estômago não reaja

A receita da sua mãe? – _Hermione indaga sentindo a boca salivar ao ver a ruiva assentir com a cabeça_ – meu estômago não ia me fazer uma coisa dessas, eu adoro a lasanha que a sua mãe faz. Você quer ajuda?

_Gina olha para a amiga. Não, ela não precisa de ajuda, mas um momento a sós com sua amiga não seria nada mal, então ela diz_ – por que não vamos para a cozinha? – _e as duas amigas saem _

E aí, tudo bem? – _Gina pergunta mal as duas saem dos olhares dos demais_

Na medida do possível – _Hermione diz_ – aconteceram algumas coisas, mas não dá pra falar agora

_Gina suspira, compreensiva. Ela sabe que seria mais fácil o inferno congelar do que ter uma conversa com a amiga, com seu marido e seu irmão na sala. Seria só questão de minutos pra um deles aparecer. __**E depois dizem que curiosidade é um atributo feminino... **__Ela pensa _

_Mesmo assim ela não resiste e pergunta_ – e você e o Malfoy, como estão?

Ora Gina! Não existe eu e o Malfoy! – _Hermione retruca exasperada_

Ok, corrigindo – _a ruiva diz_ – e você, o bebê e o Malfoy, como estão?

Do Malfoy eu não tenho muito a dizer – _a morena desconversa, lembrando do beijo que trocaram na véspera_ – quanto ao bebê... Ele se mexeu, eu senti!

_Gina sorri_ – que maravilha, Mione, é um momento único e mágico. Embora no final da gravidez você vá achar que ele tem companheiros de bailado morando em sua barriga. Agora me ajude com esses pratos antes que meu irmão tenha uma síncope por falta de comida

_As duas amigas colocam a mesa e não podem deixar de achar estranho que ninguém presta atenção. Definitivamente isso é muito estranho, eles parecem muito concentrados em algo_

O que vocês lêem com tanta atenção? – _a ruiva pergunta curiosa_

Venham até aqui, vocês precisam ver isso – _Rony diz se levantar os olhos do jornal_ – a Skeeter literalmente enlouqueceu dessa vez!

_Hermione sente seu estômago embrulhar. __**Por que diabos todo mundo resolveu ler essa coluna de uma hora pra outra?**__ Ela pensa enquanto faz o seu melhor para parecer curiosa ao invés de enojada_

_Gina já está ao lado do marido lendo a coluna, ela levanta o olhar e encara Hermione por um breve momento. Basta isso para que Hermione saiba que a sua amiga já juntou os pontos _

_Alheia a tudo, Pandora comenta entusiasmada – _quem será este casal? Io fiquei curiosa, usted no cariño?

Confesso que fiquei – _o ruivo diz_ – deve ser algo bombástico pra ela não revelar logo de cara

Muito me espanta que vocês dêem crédito a qualquer coisa que esta mulher escreve – _Gina diz, meio exasperada_ – essa mulher é ridícula! No mínimo ela só quer atazanar a vida de alguém e ganhar algo com isso

E com certeza vai conseguir – _Harry pondera_ – sou capaz de apostar a minha varinha como amanhã o profeta vai estar inundado por corujas com os palpites mais inusitados do mundo. Você está bem Mione? – _ele pergunta ao ver que a sua amiga esta pálida_

Estou – _a morena diz, contendo a náusea_ – é que tudo que vem desta mulher me enjoa se é que me entendem

Ô se entendo – _Gina ameniza_ – eu que nem estou grávida também fico enjoada só de ouvir a voz dela

Ora, não sejam estraga prazeres – _Pandora diz, entusiasmada_ – é apenas um casal que não quer assumir, que mal tem?

O problema, Pandora, é que nem todo mundo gosta de ter a sua vida vasculhada por pessoas inescrupulosas – _Hermione diz, exasperada, e logo se arrepende ao ver a mulher do seu amigo lhe encarar de forma magoada_ – desculpe – _ela diz meio sem jeito –_ mas nós passamos por muita coisa por causa desta mulher. Acho que você não sabe um terço do que ela é capaz

É verdade – _Rony ameniza tocando na face da esposa_ – você pode até achar divertido, mas provavelmente alguém está preocupado ou mesmo sofrendo com isso

Tudo bem – _Pandora diz, mas a sua voz mostra que ela ainda está sentida_ – eu só não entendo porque duas pessoas que se gostam tenham que se esconder e sinceramente acho que a Skeeter não é tão ruim assim, só um pouquinho bisbilhoteira – _ela ri da expressão indignada de Hermione_ – e se você não fosse tão certinha, eu desconfiaria que você é uma das partes envolvidas. Só assim pra ficar indignada deste jeito por causa de uma brincadeira inocente!

Vamos deixar a Skeeter pra lá e comer antes que a comida esfrie ou ela nos dê uma indigestão – _Gina diz tentando conter o que provavelmente pode se tornar uma discussão. Se não por Hermione e por seu irmão essa história não iria ficar assim. Poucas vezes a ruiva teve tanta vontade de voar o pescoço da cunhada ou mesmo usar a sua famosa azaração de rebater bicho papão, sendo ela esposa de Rony ou não _

_O almoço transcorre tão normal quanto possível nas atuais circunstâncias, ninguém toca no assunto da reportagem bizarra, embora Hermione ainda consiga notar uma curiosidade entusiasmada por parte da esposa do seu amigo. A morena não duvida que a espanhola possa arriscar um palpite ou dois e Hermione tem que admitir que se não se referisse a sua pessoa e se não fosse algo escrito por Rita Skeeter provavelmente ela também estaria fazendo as suas suposições mesmo que não se prestasse ao papel de escrever para o jornal_

_Ela está na cozinha, Hermione foi levar os pratos e o fez sem magia apenas para ter um minuto a sós. A morena não aguentaria ouvir novamente conjecturas sobre quem seria o famoso casal neste momento_

Tudo bem?- _Rony entra parecendo meio sem jeito_ – eu queria pedir desculpas pela Pandora, ela não fez por mal. Eu não falei muito sobre meu tempo em Hogwarts e definitivamente a Skeeter não costuma ser assunto das nossas conversas

Tudo bem, Rony – _Hermione diz, condescendente_ – eu também devo desculpas, confesso que me exaltei com ela. A Pandora não tem culpa das loucuras da Skeeter. Eu posso colocar a culpa nos meus hormônios enlouquecidos, mas me desculpe assim mesmo

E você tem que admitir que ela conseguiu deixar a metade da população bruxa curiosa e a outra metade aterrorizada – _ele sorri da própria piada e olha para a amiga_ – e quanto a contar que você está grávida...

Ora, Rony! – _Hermione o interrompe_ – não dá pra negar meu estado – _ela diz passando carinhosamente a mão no ventre_ – eu nunca deveria ter pedido que você guardasse segredo para a sua esposa, por mais amigos que a gente seja. Eu é que peço desculpas

Tudo bem – _Rony diz, ele encara a amiga_ - a Pandora é uma pessoa legal – _ele fala_ – eu sei que quase todo mundo ficou reticente com nosso casamento, mas ela é uma boa mulher

_Hermione suspira e procura algo para dizer. Ela não pode negar que embora não tenha tantas reservas quanto Gina, ela também achou um pouco estranho o casamento tão apressado do seu amigo. Sinceramente Hermione esperou que logo depois houvesse o anúncio de um herdeiro o que explicaria o casamento apressado. Logicamente isso não aconteceu_

Você está bem? – _o ruivo pergunta ao ver que a amiga parece longe_ – ainda está chateada?

Tudo bem, Rony. Eu não estou mais chateada – _ela sorri_ – são meus hormônios enlouquecidos. Eu vou procurar relevar as atitudes da Pandora, só peça pra ela não ficar tão animada quando ler algo que aquela mulher publica, tudo bem?

Combinado – _o ruivo sorri e eles retornam para a sala_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Draco termina a sua refeição sozinho, como ocorre na maioria das vezes. Ele sempre achou que não se importava, antes só do que mal acompanhado deveria ser o lema da sonserina e isso foi o que ele sempre pensou _

_De fato, o loiro tem poucas pessoas a quem ele pode chamar de amigos e a ele sempre pareceu certo ser assim, mas depois que ele passou por sua doença isso também é algo que ele repensa, ele se lembra das sessões de quimioterapia, se lembra que as pessoas que possuíam alguém que se importava com elas pareciam ter algo que ele não tinha, uma dose de esperança a mais_

_Ele não pode deixar de pensar com um sorriso que em algum tempo não será mais assim, ele terá um filho com quem dividir a refeição. Draco sabe que definitivamente não criará a sua criança da forma como seu pai o criou, com todo o excesso de regras e protocolo. A vida é curta demais para se preocupar com certas coisas como um pouco de bagunça à mesa ou brinquedos espalhados pelo chão_

_Ele sabe que terá um longo caminho pela frente, Draco tem consciência que terá muitos atritos com a mãe de seu rebento, mas ele se pega pensando furiosamente em uma forma de fazer tudo dar certo_

_Pra ele o mais sensato seria um casamento. Seria um casamento de conveniência, mas isso não é problema para o loiro. Como poderia ser uma vez que a maioria dos casamentos na família Malfoy aconteceram desta forma?_

_Ele sabe que Hermione Granger nunca aceitaria que as coisas fossem assim, mas Draco Malfoy não seria quem é se simplesmente desistisse de seus propósitos. Às vezes é preciso recuar para ganhar uma guerra_

_Então ele decide não pensar nisso agora. Ele vai à casa da mãe de seu filho, Draco quer ver se Hermione está bem, o loiro sabe que a vaca da Skeeter a abalou mais do que a orgulhosa grifinoria admitiria e que definitivamente esta preocupação não faria bem a seu filho_

_O loiro olha para a sua lareira agora conectada a de Hermione, respira fundo e joga um punhado de pó de flu murmurando em alto e bom som – _residência de Hermione Granger

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Capítulo postadinho pra vocês! Desculpem a demora, além dos motivos de praxe eu ainda tive problemas com um vírus no note que me tomou alguns dias. Ainda bem que não cheguei a perder nada

Espero que tenham gostado. Pra quem sentiu falta dos dois juntos, prometo me redimir no próximo.

Bjos


	24. Chapter 24

_Na casa de Hermione_

_A morena atira os sapatos para o alto e se larga no sofá. Ela está exausta física e emocionalmente, Hermione tem que admitir que ficou boa parte do almoço pensando na reportagem da Skeeter. Mesmo que Pandora não tenha mais tocado no assunto Hermione não parou de pensar que na segunda feira o profeta diário seria atolado de corujas com os palpites mais estapafúrdios possíveis_

_Apesar de tudo ela não teme que alguém ligue seu nome ao do loiro, pelo menos por enquanto. A morena sabe que nunca passaria pela cabeça de nenhuma pessoa sensata esse tipo de idéia, se bem que as pessoas que lêem a coluna de Rita Skeeter não sejam realmente sensatas, mesmo assim ela acha que seria difícil alguém sugerir isso_

_Além desta história estapafúrdia, ainda há outra coisa com o que ela precisa se preocupar. Embora ainda falte algum tempo ela não pode deixar de pensar no convite de seu chefe. Hermione não tem idéia do que vai fazer, ao mesmo tempo em que ela não se sente a vontade para simplesmente dizer que será uma mãe solteira ela também não pode simplesmente pegar a sua varinha e fazer surgir um noivo_

_Um barulho na lareira interrompe seu devaneio, ela sabe quem é mesmo sem olhar. Draco Malfoy disse que passaria em sua casa mais tarde e ela vai recebê-lo com um suspiro. Hermione só espera não ter nenhum tipo de discussão com o loiro hoje, isso seria mais do que ela poderia suportar_

Tudo bem? – _Hermione ouve o loiro perguntar_

Tudo, eu acho – _ela diz com um suspiro_ – acho que ainda estou tentando digerir essa loucura toda – _ela encara o loiro_ – eu andei pensando e acho que é mais fácil Voldemort conseguir ser agraciado com uma ordem do Merlin póstuma do que alguém achar que nós temos alguma coisa

Vendo por este lado você tem razão – _Draco diz, contendo um arrepio ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort_ – mas você tem que lembrar que aquela vaca falou em casal inusitado

Eu sei – _Hermione diz_ – mas acho que pelo menos por enquanto não temos que nos preocupar, nós somos inusitados demais. Vamos ver quais são as pistas que ela vai dar primeiro

Ela disse que havia um bebê na jogada – _Draco insiste –_ e você... Bem... Parece grávida!

Você quer fazer o favor de parar com isso! – _a morena diz num tom mais alto do que gostaria –_ eu sei que eu pareço grávida, eu estou grávida! Mas somos inusitados demais, ninguém no mundo bruxo ou trouxa nunca pensaria em ligar você ao meu bebê. Daqui a pouco isso vira notícia velha e as pessoas esquecem – _a morena diz desejando com todas as suas forças que isso seja verdade_

_Draco até pensa em argumentar, mas desiste ao pensar que uma discussão não vai fazer bem nem a ela nem ao bebê. O loiro se lembra muito bem das palavras do médico sobre chateações, então se Hermione quer colocar lentes cor de rosa e amenizar o problema que seja _

_Um livro na mesa de centro lhe chama atenção_ – posso? – _ele pergunta e ao ver Hermione assentir com a cabeça pega o livro. Como não poderia deixar de ser é um livro sobre gestação e bebês, ele vê que está marcado na página que diz dezesseis semanas, exatamente o período em que Hermione está_

_Draco olha pra ela contendo o sorriso. É claro que a sabe tudo teria que pesquisar a respeito e conhecendo Hermione como ele conhece não é difícil adivinhar que ela vem lendo esses livros como se estivesse se preparando para os NIEMS_

Eu sei o que você está pensando! – _Hermione diz e Draco nota que ela parece chateada –_ é claro que a sabe tudo teria que estar estudando sobre isso! Admita! Mas se você quer saber eu estou e me sinto muito bem fazendo isso!

_Draco olha pra ela sem saber o que dizer. É claro que ele pensou nisso, mas em momento algum ele pensou em recriminá-la _

_Alheia ao estarrecimento do loiro, ela continua vociferando_ – eu estou cansada de ser recriminada, entendeu? Cansada! Agora tem essa vaca da Skeeter, e a mulher do Rony que a essa altura deve estar com várias corujas prontas pra enviar ao profeta, e minhas costas doem, e meu chefe acha que eu tenho um noivo...

_Ela para de falar se dando conta que está sendo incoerente e que Draco olha pra ela como se de repente um nariz extra tivesse surgido em sua face. Neste momento seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. __**Malditos hormônios...**__ Ela pensa_

Desculpe – _Hermione murmura, envergonhada_ – eu juro que não costumo agir assim

Tudo bem _– Draco diz ainda estarrecido_ – eu imagino a pressão que você deve estar enfrentando – _ele olha pra ela_ – você disse algo sobre as costas doerem?

Deixa pra lá... – _ela diz_ – não dói tanto assim. Acho que é só o peso extra que ganhei – _ela suspira_ – eu sei que isso e só o começo, então releve a minha crise de histeria e... – _ela baixa os olhos_ – e se você quiser ir embora, eu vou entender

_Draco segura seu queixo obrigando-a a encará-lo e diz_ – eu não vou a lugar algum, acho que já deixei isso bem claro. Vire-se – _ele diz e vê Hermione o encarando espantada, então ele repete_ – vire-se, confie em mim

_Hermione quase solta uma gargalhada, quando em sua vida ela imaginou que Draco Malfoy iria pedir que confiasse nele?_

Vire-se – _ela ouve o loiro repetir_ – e sente-se

_Curiosa pra ver o que o sonserino pretende, Hermione obedece, ela se senta de costas para o loiro e sente uma leve pressão em seus ombros. Ela está sonhando ou Draco Malfoy está realmente massageando seus ombros tensos?_

_Não, Draco Malfoy não está apenas massageando os seus ombros tensos, ele está fazendo a melhor massagem que Hermione já teve na vida. A morena tem que se controlar muito para não soltar gemidos inadequados, neste momento ela não pode deixar de pensar naquelas mãos tocando outras partes do seu corpo. __**O que é isso Hermione!**__ Ela se recrimina. __**Tudo bem que uma gravidez é capaz de colocar hormônios de cabeça pra baixo, mas daí a você se sentir excitada pelo toque de Draco Malfoy já é demais!**_

Melhor? – _Draco pergunta lutando para não ofegar. Quando ele começou a massagear as costas de Hermione a sua intenção era apenas fazer com que a mãe de seu filho se sentisse melhor, em momento algum o loiro pensou que o simples toque naqueles ombros fosse fazê-lo pensar em tocar algo mais. __**Foco Malfoy.**__ Ele diz para si mesmo. __**Você vai acabar recebendo outro soco se ela sequer pensar no que passa pela sua cabeça agora**_

_Seu lado racional lhe diz para parar, mas o loiro simplesmente não consegue. Ele ouve Hermione soltar pequenos gemidos e Draco sabe o que isso pode ter como consequência. Ele acaba pensando em quanto tempo não tem uma mulher nos braços e logo chega à conclusão que faz muito tempo_

_Hermione se mexe meio desconfortável por estar se sentindo excessivamente confortável naquela posição. Seu bebê se mexe como se tivesse dançando com inúmeros parceiros, como se soubesse que a sua mãe está se sentindo bem. Por ela Hermione ficaria recebendo aquela massagem relaxante e porque não dizer excitante pelo resto dos seus dias, mas ela sabe que não pode ser assim, não quando a sua vontade é de se virar e suplicar para o dono daquelas mãos maravilhosas que a utilizem de outra forma. Nesta hora ela se pega pensando há quanto tempo não dorme com um homem e chega à conclusão que faz muito, muito tempo_

Obrigada, estou bem melhor – _ela finalmente consegue dizer e felizmente consegue também evitar um suspiro de frustração quando as mãos de Draco se afastam_ – desculpe mais uma vez meu ataque de hormônios, eu não costumo ser assim

Você está grávida _– Draco diz se sentindo estranhamente mal por ter parado de massageá-la_ – muita coisa em seu corpo está mudando e suas reações vão ser bem absurdas de vez em quando

E como você sabe disso? – _Hermione pergunta intrigada_

Bem... – _o loiro fala, meio sem jeito_ – eu li

_Hermione não segura uma risada_ – quer dizer que você também vem lendo livros sobre gravidez?

Ora pare de rir! – _Draco vocifera, chateado_ – eu disse que queria participar de tudo e eu preciso saber com o que vou lidar – _ele olha pra ela_ – confesso que fiquei meio assustado com os relatos. Pobres homens aqueles, algumas mulheres ficam realmente fora de controle

Me empresta? – _Hermione fala sem pensar, mas é mais forte que ela, a morena simplesmente não consegue ouvir falar em um livro sem ficar interessada_

Claro – _ele diz_ – assim que eu terminar de ler eu te empresto

Obrigada, se quiser alguns dos meus também... – _a morena fala sem deixar de pensar no quanto a situação está sendo inusitada_

_Por alguns segundos ninguém fala nada. Eles apenas se encaram, é uma situação estranha entre duas pessoas que nunca tiveram nada em comum. Apenas o fato de terem um filho juntos quando nunca houve nada juntos nesta equação. Mas o mais estranho é que de uma forma ou de outra eles até que estão conseguindo ter uma relação normal e porque não dizer um pouco agradável._

_Hermione se pega pensando que talvez se as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes eles poderiam ter tido uma relação se não de amizade ao menos mais cordial no passado_

_Draco vê que a morena está silenciosa e não resiste em perguntar_ – tudo bem? Você ficou calada de repente, está sentindo alguma coisa?

Tudo, Draco – _ela diz e não consegue evitar um pequeno sorriso_ – a sua massagem fez maravilhas para a minha coluna, obrigada mais uma vez

A seu dispor – _o loiro diz enquanto se levanta e se prepara para ir pra sua casa. Já é hora de dar um pouco mais de espaço para a mãe do seu filho, se ela houver sentido ao menos um terço do que ele sentiu nos últimos minutos, ela precisará_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde _

_Draco está sozinho em sua casa quando uma figura conhecida aparece pela lareira, mas esta figura não é Hermione, é seu amigo Blaise Zabini que sorri mostrando uma garrafa de wisky de fogo_ – reserva especial da minha mãe – _ele diz sorrindo_ – posso sair?

Claro – _Draco diz enquanto o seu amigo surge limpando as vestes, uma boa dose de wisky de fogo talvez o ajude a colocar seus pensamentos em ordem_ – o que deu em você para aparecer aqui em pleno sábado? – _Draco diz pelo que conhece de seu amigo, as noites de Blaise são geralmente preenchidas com garotas e festas_

Quis fazer algo diferente pra variar – _ele estende o jornal_ – trouxe isso pra gente se divertir um pouco fazendo palpites, quem será este casal?

Até você? – _Draco vocifera_ – será que o mundo bruxo enlouqueceu? As pessoas deveriam ter mais o que fazer do que ficar dando ouvidos ao que esta louca escreve!

Ora Draco, não seja estraga prazeres – _o moreno argumenta sem perder o bom humor – _vai dizer que você não ficou nem um pouco curioso? Deve ser um casal bombástico pra ela fazer esse estardalhaço todo

_Draco respira fundo. A última coisa que ele quer é se indispor com seu amigo, mas ele está muito próximo de lançar uma azaração em Blaise Zabini, então ele conjura dois copos e serve uma dose generosa para ambos torcendo que isso desvie a atenção dele – _conte a verdade, Blaise, você não conseguiu nenhum programa melhor pra essa noite

Assim você me ofende _– Blaise diz sorrindo, ele vê que o loiro o encara_ – tudo bem – _Blaise diz, resignado_ – minha acompanhante teve um pequeno acidente com uma poção e acabou me deixando na mão, mas isso não significa que eu não goste de passar a noite conversando com um amigo

Tudo bem Blaise, não precisa se explicar – _Draco fala com um suspiro, ele olha para a garrafa_ – eu realmente estava precisando disso, obrigado

Disponha – _seu amigo diz enquanto se serve de mais uma dose_ – então vai ser como nos tempos da escola, apenas dois amigos enchendo a cara e falando de garotas – _ele diz e vê que o semblante de Draco endurece_ – o que foi? – _e antes que Draco responda, ele logo completa_ – pela sua cara é uma mulher, acertei?

_Draco suspira. Ele sempre foi bom em esconder tudo que se passa na sua vida, mas não para Blaise Zabini, eles se conhecem bem demais e Draco sabe que seu amigo sabe o que se passa por sua cabeça sem precisar recorrer ao uso de legitimência_ – por acaso é uma garota – _Zabini diz e sorri ao ver Draco suspirar_ – será que alguém finalmente fisgou o solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo?

Na verdade nem eu sei dizer – _o loiro responde de modo evasivo_ – a minha vida anda uma bagunça total, a última coisa que eu preciso é de alguém

Pelo contrário, Draco – _Blaise fala de um modo sério que não é seu costume_ – acho que o que você mais precisa é de alguém

Falou o maior solteirão da cidade – _Draco rebate_ – o que é isso? O que é bom pra mim não é bom pra você?

O que é bom pra mim foi bom pra você até um tempo atrás – _Blaise retruca de modo sério e Draco sabe exatamente a que tempo atrás seu amigo se refere_ – você mudou, Draco, desde a sua doença. Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas é fato palpável

Ninguém passa pelo que eu passei sem mudar – _Draco diz pensando numa forma de mudar de assunto. É difícil pra ele falar sobre isso_ – mas sim eu mudei, eu vi que a qualquer momento, trouxa ou bruxo, nós podemos deixar esse mundo e eu fiquei me perguntando o que foi que eu fiz com a minha vida, o que eu ainda posso fazer, será que eu consigo fazer algo com que eu possa me orgulhar?

Entendo – _Blaise diz, pensativo_ – de uns tempos pra cá você quase não sai, não te vi com ninguém desde que você se curou e não estou falando de algo sério, eu estou falando mesmo das companhias ocasionais que sempre saiam na coluna da Skeeter. "O herdeiro das empresas Malfoy foi à festa do ministério acompanhado de uma famosa modelo" – _ele diz imitando a voz de falsete da repórter_

Digamos que eu tenho algo mais com o que me preocupar atualmente – _o loiro respira fundo e encara o amigo_ – você seria capaz de guardar um segredo, um segredo realmente sério?

_Blaise até pensa em fazer uma brincadeira, mas o semblante do seu amigo o desencoraja – _nossa, cara, fiquei até preocupado agora, está tudo bem com você, não é? Sua doença não voltou

Não, Blaise, não voltou _– Draco diz_ – eu tenho que fazer exames periódicos, é claro. Mas está tudo bem neste sentido. É uma história meio longa e possivelmente você vai ficar chocado

Se é uma história longa, eu vou primeiro ao banheiro – _Blaise diz enquanto se levanta –_ eu não quero me arriscar a ter que levantar na melhor parte

Eu preparo outra dose enquanto isso, tenho certeza que você vai precisar – _Draco responde enquanto seu amigo se retira_

_Pouco depois Blaise volta e ele não parece o homem despreocupado que saiu pela lareira momentos atrás, a sua fisionomia é de alguém que acabou de ver um espírito agourento_ – você pode, por favor, me explicar por que diabos o quarto que eu costumava usar quando dormia aqui está cheio de mobília de bebê? – _seu amigo pergunta com uma expressão pra lá de chocada_

_Draco respira fundo, agora nem que ele não quisesse terá que se abrir com Blaise..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente postei! Desculpe (mais uma vez) a demora, eu falei para algumas pessoas que iria atualizar na semana passada, mas infelizmente não consegui. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, este foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever.

Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente aqueles que comentam, eu sei que ando enrolando demais mas se puderem deixar uma palavrinha eu agradeço

Bjos


	25. Chapter 25

_Enquanto isso, na casa de Hermione_

_A morena tenta em vão prestar atenção a sua leitura, ela já trocou de livro três vezes e não conseguiu se concentrar em nenhum. Nem os livros sobre gestação que ela lê com tanto afinco, nem eles fazem com que a sua mente pare de trabalhar_

_Por mais que ela tente se concentrar em suas leituras, seu pensamento não deixa de caminhar para os momentos que viveu horas atrás, e o pior, nas sensações que passaram pelo seu corpo ao simples toque de Draco Malfoy. Hermione só pode atribuir tudo que sentiu aos seus hormônios enlouquecidos e ao fato de ter algum tempo que não tem contato íntimo com alguém_

_Hermione nunca foi uma mulher de relacionamentos fortuitos, ela se orgulha em dizer que nunca em sua vida dormiu com alguém por quem não tivesse algum tipo de envolvimento, o que evidentemente fez com que seus parceiros fossem poucos. Definitivamente a morena não pode se incluir na categoria das mulheres com uma vasta experiência sexual, por isso ela se assusta um pouco com as sensações que a massagem de Draco Malfoy lhe causaram_

_Ela toca no ventre pensando que eles vão ter um filho juntos, mas nunca houve nada entre eles que qualquer pessoa pudesse chamar de juntos até esta criança ser concebida. Hermione se preparou para fazer tudo sozinha, mas ela não pode negar que não está achando nada ruim ter alguém com ela nesta empreitada, nada ruim mesmo_

_Com um suspiro ela se levanta e vai para a cama, sabendo que corre o risco de passar a noite inteira sonhando com Draco Malfoy_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco acabou de contar tudo a seu amigo Blaise que neste instante o fita em silêncio –_ por favor, diga alguma coisa – _Draco diz a seu amigo que aparenta muito ter sido estuporado, ou atingido por um balaço, ou as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo_

O que você quer que eu diga? – _Blaise finalmente consegue balbuciar – _você realmente está aqui me dizendo que vai ter um filho com a sabe tudo irritante sem nem ao menos ter tocado nela?

Vejo que você entendeu a maior parte pelo menos – _Draco diz sem encarar o amigo. É difícil pra ele contar esse tipo de coisa, como bom representante do sexo masculino não é muito agradável dizer que não tocou em uma mulher e vai ter um filho dela mesmo assim_

É uma espécie de feitiço? Você foi enfeitiçado por ela? – _Blaise ainda está tentando entender_

Coisas dos trouxas, como eu já expliquei – _o loiro diz_ – eu fiquei com medo que a doença me impossibilitasse de ter filhos, então resolvi guardar meu...

Chega! – _Blaise interrompe_ – já entendi, ou melhor, não entendi nada a não ser o fato que a sabe tudo está esperando um filho seu

Basicamente é isso – _Draco fala_ – por isso tem um berço no quarto que você costumava usar. Você pode usar qualquer outro quando vier, é que esse é o mais perto do meu quarto

Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo? – _Blaise exclama enquanto se serve de mais uma dose de wisky de fogo da qual ele parece precisar muito_ – você parece feliz!

E eu estou feliz – _Draco admite_ – é claro que foi um susto e tanto, principalmente quando descobri que ela era a mãe da criança, eu tive dificuldade em aceitar tudo, mas eu tenho que ser sincero e admitir. Eu estou bem com isso, eu vou ser pai

É cara, você vai ser pai – _Blaise sorri, mas logo fica sério_ – tudo bem que poderia ser de uma mãe menos insuportável, você tem que concordar comigo

Ela não é tão ruim assim _– Draco se sente na obrigação de defender a mãe de seu filho e não segura uma risada ao ver a expressão indignada de Blaise_ – ora Blaise, nós somos adultos agora, não posso me prender ao que aconteceu na escola

Quem é você e o que você fez com meu amigo? – _Blaise torna a dizer aparentando escandalizado –_ é sério isso mesmo?

Ora Blaise não é pra tanto – _Draco retruca, meio sem jeito_ – nós vamos ter um filho juntos, nada mais sensato do que ter ao menos um relacionamento cordial – _Draco diz pensando o que seu amigo diria se soubesse que ele a pediu em casamento_

Vendo por este lado, você tem razão – _Blaise concorda depois de pensar por um momento, então ele sorri_ – quer dizer que eu vou ter um sobrinho? Um pequeno sabe tudo sonserino?

_Draco também sorri. Um pequeno sabe tudo sonserino... Não é nada mal, mesmo que a mãe do seu filho vá ter urticárias com esta denominação_

_Blaise então serve mais uma dose ao loiro_ – vamos brindar ao mais novo membro da família Malfoy! Ao pequeno sonserino sabe tudo

_Draco brinda e sorri_ – ao pequeno sonserino sabe tudo

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_Draco está ligeiramente alcoolizado, como quase sempre acontece quando ele e Blaise se juntam parra beber. Ele também está aliviado, foi bom desabafar com seu amigo. Ele sabe que embora o sonserino aparente ser uma pessoa irresponsável e inconsequente, Blaise é uma pessoa com quem se pode contar na hora em que os problemas aparecem e Draco sabe que seja lá como for que esta história termine sempre poderá contar com seu amigo_

_Ele vê que Blaise se levanta e se dirige à lareira_ – você tem certeza que está bem pra entrar na rede flu? – _o loiro pergunta imaginando mil e um locais onde seu amigo poderá parar se não conseguir pronunciar seu endereço corretamente_

Melhor isso aí que aparatar – _Blaise responde com a voz pastosa enquanto gargalha – _a última vez que tentei fiquei semanas sem uma sobrancelha e posso te garantir que tive sorte

_Draco sorri, ele até imagina o seu amigo tentando aparatar bêbado e deixando algumas partes de si mesmo_ _pelo caminho_ – você pode ficar por aqui – _ele diz_

Obrigado, mas não – _Blaise recusa o convite_ – meus ossos cansados precisam da própria cama, mas depois a gente vai conversar mais sobre a sua novidade

Trato feito – _Draco diz enquanto observa o amigo cambalear até a sua lareira e murmurar _

_– _Residência de Blaise Zabini

_Draco então se prepara para se recolher, ele sabe que terá uma grande dor de cabeça no dia seguinte, mas talvez a quantidade exorbitante de bebida que ingeriu o impeça de sonhar com Hermione Granger _

XXXXX

_E assim os dias passam e como deveria ser Draco e Hermione estão cada vez mais próximos, ele passa uma grande parte do seu tempo com ela e se Draco for sincero consigo mesmo essa proximidade lhe agrada_

_Rita Skeeter, conforme prometeu, já publicou algumas pistas sobre o casal bombástico. Mas até agora não há nada que ligue diretamente aos dois. Draco, no entanto, não fica tranquilo, ele sabe muito bem que a repórter deve estar guardando para o final o que a seu ver seria o melhor e ele sabe que Hermione também tem esta consciência mesmo que esteja em fase de negação e para evitar que a mãe do seu filho sofra um ataque de hormônios que certamente respingaria em sua pessoa, Draco evita tocar neste assunto preferindo termos mais amenos como as consultas de Hermione e o quarto do seu rebento_

_É claro que nem sempre as coisas são uma maravilha. Pelo contrário, eles ainda continuam discutindo sempre que existe uma divergência e podem acreditar elas continuam existindo, tanto por motivos sérios como a saúde de Hermione que logicamente tem dificuldade em diminuir seu ritmo de trabalho, quanto com coisas mais banais como a cor dos moveis do quarto da criança_

_Como, aliás, está acontecendo neste exato momento!_

Você definitivamente deve estar louco se pensa que meu filho vai dormir em um quarto decorado com as cores da sonserina, Draco Malfoy! – _Hermione vocifera maldizendo a hora em que concordou em ir à casa do loiro para ver o quarto do seu filho_

O que você esperava, Granger? – _ele diz reprimindo um sorriso, não é como se ele não soubesse que a reação dela seria essa. Mas, quer saber? Ele não seria quem é se não a provocasse um pouquinho de vez em quando_ – o que você quer? Que eu decore o quarto com Leõezinhos e cortinas douradas e vermelhas?

Não seria ruim – _ela diz_ – já que meu filho com certeza será um grifinório

_Draco por um momento se assusta com o que Hermione diz, mesmo sabendo que existe essa possibilidade, Draco não consegue nem pensar em seu filho ser um grifinório_

Você está se esquecendo que ele é meu filho também – _ele vocifera_ – o Junior nunca vai ser um grifinório!

_Neste momento Hermione cai na gargalhada_ – Junior? – _ela diz entre risadas_ – você acha mesmo que meu filho irá se chamar Junior? Nem sob impérios!

_Draco olha para ela por um momento e começa também a rir diante do absurdo da situação. É lógico que ele não daria ao seu filho o seu nome, não que ele não goste de se chamar Draco, mas o loiro acha que o menino deveria ter um nome só seu_

Não leve tudo que eu falo tão a sério – _ele diz enquanto segura a mão de Hermione e faz com que ela se sente_ – e fique calma, lembre-se da sua pressão

_Hermione se senta e encara o loiro, só então ela vê que ele ainda segura a sua mão e a tira meio sem jeito _

Vamos por partes – _o loiro diz sem deixar de notar que ela se retraiu ao toque_ – quem vai decidir em que casa a criança ficará é chapéu seletor e ele tem tanta chance de ir para a sonserina quanto para a grifinória ou qualquer outra casa, você sabe disso melhor do que eu. E o quarto dele em minha casa vai ter a decoração que eu escolher sim, a menos que a gente entre em um acordo e você não faça nada relativo a leões ou vermelho e dourado

Parece justo – _Hermione diz depois de pensar um pouco, até porque ela não estava mesmo pensando em fazer nenhuma decoração com base em Hogwarts_

Em segundo lugar – _o loiro continua_ – é claro que eu não pretendo chamar meu filho de Junior – _ele sorri ao ver Hermione soltar o ar preso nos pulmões, aliviada_ – mas a gente tem que começar a pensar em nomes, não gosto de falar o bebê ou a criança

Ainda temos algum tempo – _Hermione diz, mas não está muito convicta. A seu ver o tempo está passando rapidamente, mais rapidamente do que ela gostaria no que se refere ao jantar de seu chefe_

O tempo está passando rápido - _Draco diz, adivinhando seu pensamento_ – logo o Junior vai estar por aqui – _ele gargalha ao ver a sua expressão furiosa_ – falando sério agora, se você não quer que eu me acostume a chamar o garoto de Junior é melhor a gente começar a pensar

Tudo bem, mas não quero nada que lembre estrelas ou constelações – _ela fala e vê que ele a olha divertido_ – eu já notei que os Black tem esta tendência e não podemos nos esquecer que pode ser uma menina também... O que foi? – _ela diz notando que o loiro olha pra ela como se de repente houvesse surgido uma dúzia de verrugas em seu queixo_

É que eu nunca pensei em mim sendo pai de uma menina – _ele fala parecendo desconcertado_ – eu não sei nada sobre meninas! Bem, nada no que se refere a criar uma. Tudo que eu sei sobre garotas...

Tá, já entendi – _Hermione o interrompe lutando para não soltar uma gargalhada_ – quem diria que o todo arrogante Draco Malfoy teria medo de uma menininha

Eu não estou com medo! – _Draco rebate, exasperado_ – eu... Eu só não sei direito como lidar com uma menina. Eu sempre imaginei ensinando um garoto a voar, duelar...

Isso é machismo! – _Hermione diz, meio chateada_ – uma garota pode fazer tudo isso! Eu não sou lá estas coisas em cima de uma vassoura, admito, mas venceria você em um duelo com a varinha quebrada!

Sem ofensa, ok – _Draco tenta argumentar –_ você pode até me vencer em um duelo, mas eu também poderia vencer e se você não estivesse grávida a gente poderia testar essa teoria

Se eu não estivesse grávida, nós nunca estaríamos tendo essa conversa – _Hermione, racional como sempre, rebate_ – o fato é que tanto pode ser um garoto como uma menina e você precisa se preparar pra isso – _ela olha nos olhos do loiro de forma desafiadora –_ ou vai dizer que pra você só importa se esta criança for do sexo masculino? Porque se isso for verdade eu saio por essa porta e você vai ter que apelar pra todos os tipos de tribunais para colocar os olhos no meu bebê, sendo pai dele ou não!

_Draco se espanta com a veemência das palavras da mãe de seu filho. Ela parece muito com uma fêmea de hipogrifo neste exato momento, não que ele já tenha visto uma fêmea de hipogrifo em sua vida, mas o loiro tem a impressão que elas devem defender a sua cria deste mesmo jeito_

Escute – _ele a segura pelos braços. Hermione o encara e Draco vê que isso realmente não vai ser fácil_ – eu não disse em momento algum que não quero uma menina. É só que eu não pensei nisso antes e agora a possibilidade me pegou de surpresa. Eu vou amar esta criança independente do sexo, eu prometo

_Hermione olha para o loiro. Seu lado racional diz que pra ela seria muito mais fácil se Draco simplesmente dissesse que não tinha interesse se a criança for uma menina, ela poderia usar isso para tentar mantê-lo longe e assim ter o bebê somente para si e quem sabe um pouco de paz de espírito, mas ela não estaria sendo honesta consigo mesma. Hermione tem que admitir que por mais inusitada que tenha sido esta história, ela se sente confortável em saber que não está sozinha e é por isso que ela diz_ – obrigada

_Draco procura uma explicação racional para o que está prestes a fazer, mas neste momento ele não a tem. Talvez simplesmente porque não há nenhuma racionalidade nisso, talvez porque ele esteja ficando louco.** Dane-se!** Ele pensa enquanto segura o queixo de Hermione com as mãos e faz com que seus lábios se unam_

_Hermione sente os lábios de Draco se unir aos seus. Ela não pode negar que está surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo é como se a morena tivesse esperado por isso desde o beijo que trocaram a alguns dias, desde que Draco massageou seus ombros tensos que Hermione tem que admitir que vem desejando algo assim_

_O toque entre os lábios dura apenas poucos instantes, logo Draco interrompe o toque e a encara com um olhar que Hermione não sabe direito definir. Então ela só consegue sussurrar_ – por que você fez isso?

Eu te diria se soubesse – _Draco responde com sinceridade_ – me pareceu a coisa certa a fazer

Não! – _Hermione diz num rompante_ – não é certo! Nós dois...

Nós dois o que? – _Draco indaga_ – somos incompatíveis? Somos sonserino e grifinoria? Nos odiamos com todas as forças? Qual o problema?

Qual é o problema? – _Hermione diz, se levantado bruscamente –_ o problema é o óbvio! Nós não temos nada em comum! Nós podemos até não nos odiar mais, mas isso não quer dizer que nós gostamos um do outro. Simplesmente não tem cabimento_!_

_Draco parece refletir por um instante, então ele diz_ – nada nesta história tem cabimento se formos analisar. Mas diabos, eu me sinto atraído por você! Eu sei que isso é ilógico e talvez seja pelo fato de você estar esperando um filho meu, sinceramente eu não sei...

_Ele se cala sem saber como continuar. Draco encara Hermione que permanece em silêncio. Ela também não sabe o que dizer, seu primeiro impulso seria falar que não está se sentindo atraída por ele, mas Hermione é uma pessoa honesta demais para mentir tão descaradamente, então depois de alguns instantes ela simplesmente diz_ – eu vou agora... – _e antes eu Draco diga alguma coisa, ela completa_ – por favor, não diga nada, isso é louco demais, eu... Eu preciso de tempo pra pensar

_Então ela se dirige à porta, confusa demais para aparatar ou mesmo usar a lareira, deixando o loiro sozinho_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Não é miragem! Eu realmente estou aqui com um capítulo novinho em folha! Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora, eu estou de férias, mas tenho que dar atenção a todas as fics então acabo enrolando do mesmo jeito...

Espero que estejam gostando da história. Pra quem acha que as coisas entre o casal estão caminhando muito devagar, eu devo lembrar que nenhum dos dois nunca pensou no outro em termos românticos antes. Então seria ilógico que eles simplesmente caíssem nos braços um do outro só por causa do que aconteceu (pelo menos esta é a minha opinião). Então tenham um pouquinho de paciência que o romance vai se desenrolar de forma lenta mesmo

Obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciência e até o próximo

Bjos


	26. Chapter 26

_No hospital St Mungus_

_Se Hermione for sincera consigo mesma, ela dirá que não sabe ao certo como chegou ali. Depois de andar por algum tempo a esmo pela cidade, ela se viu em frente ao local de trabalho da sua melhor amiga e isso bastou para que ela confessasse a si mesma que precisava conversar com alguém_

_Ela foi informada que Gina está concluindo um atendimento. Por isso Hermione espera na sala de descanso dos medibruxos. O fato de ser conhecida lhe dá o privilégio de ficar em um lugar privado, o que ela mentalmente agradece, Hermione não está exatamente no clima de conversas com conhecidos ou desconhecidos_

_Neste momento Gina irrompe porta adentro com um visível semblante de preocupação – _você está bem? – _a ruiva pergunta, ela sabe que Hermione não a procuraria no trabalho por nada – _aconteceu alguma coisa com o bebê?

Não Gina, não aconteceu nada com meu filho – _Hermione diz se sentindo meio desconfortável por preocupar a amiga desta forma_ – eu não devia ter vindo, me desculpe por preocupar você

Ora Mione, não precisa se desculpar – _Gina retruca vendo no olhar da amiga que algo aconteceu_ – amigos são pra isso mesmo e se não é algo com o bebê, não é a medibruxa que você veio procurar, mas sim a sua amiga, acertei?

_Hermione olha para a amiga e vê um olhar inquiridor, um olhar a que ela já está acostumada e ela sabe que nada entre o céu e o inferno impedirá que Gina arranque dela o que está acontecendo. Então com um suspiro de resignação ela começa com uma pergunta_ – quando você engravidou seus hormônios te enlouqueceram?

Nem me pergunte – _Gina fala sorrindo nostálgica_ – pobre Harry, eu era uma bola de hormônios enlouquecidos. Num instante estava bem e no outro chorava como se tivesse sacrificado meu primogênito ao por do sol

Isso também, mas não é disso que eu estou falando – _Hermione diz e sente suas bochechas esquentarem. Ela baixa os olhos, a última coisa que ela quer é encarar a sua amiga e ver a curiosidade em seu semblante_ – eu quero dizer... Bem, quer dizer, talvez não seja igual, afinal você é casada, mas...

Já sei, sexo – _Gina adivinha e não pode deixar de sorrir novamente_ – eu não vou entrar em detalhes porque sei que você é meio tímida pra essas coisas, mas posso lhe assegurar que o Harry foi um homem muito feliz quando eu estava grávida

Mas você é casada! – _Hermione diz num rompante_ – é natural que você se sinta atraída por seu marido mais ainda nessa fase, eu li sobre isso, mas comigo...

_Gina definitivamente é uma mulher perspicaz, então ela só demora um minuto pra juntar os pontos – _Hermione –_ ela diz num tom mais alto que pretendia – _não me diga que você está se sentindo atraída pelo...

Não! – _Hermione diz e sente que está ficando mais vermelha que os cabelos da sua amiga que a esta altura a fita com um ar que varia entre curioso e divertido_ – quer dizer... Eu não sei... Isso é loucura! Ele é o Malfoy e eu não deveria pensar nele desta forma, mas ele faz uma massagem maravilhosa e quando nos beijamos...

O que? – _desta vez a amiga realmente grita_ – você e o Malfoy se beijaram?

Eu não queria... – _Hermione diz sem encarar a amiga_ – quer dizer, ele não me forçou nem nada. Quando eu vi já estava acontecendo e sim eu estou atraída por ele. Ai Gina, eu não sei como isso foi acontecer, da primeira vez...

O que? – _a ruiva interrompe novamente _– quer dizer então que houve mais de uma vez?

_Hermione apenas balança a cabeça maldizendo-se por não morder a própria língua, ela olha para a amiga que espera silenciosamente por mais detalhes_

Foram duas vezes, na verdade – _Hermione diz resignada._ _Ela sabe que seria mais fácil o inferno congelar que escapar da curiosidade da sua melhor amiga – _a primeira foi quando eu senti o bebê se mexer pela primeira vez e a segunda foi há poucas horas. Eu simplesmente não sei o que pensar, droga!

Mione – _Gina diz enquanto obriga a amiga a sentar_ – por favor, acalme-se. Vocês vão ter um filho juntos e estão mais próximos que um dia qualquer pessoa sensata pensou que poderiam estar, é normal...

Normal? – _Hermione interrompe, exasperada – _você enlouqueceu? – _ela olha para a amiga que a fita magoada_ – desculpe, Gina. Na verdade acho que eu quem enlouqueci. Eu beijei o Malfoy! Quer dizer ele me beijou, mas eu retribui e, diabos, eu gostei – _ela baixa os olhos_ – muito...

É natural, Mione – _Gina fala tentando amenizar o fato_ – vocês vão ter um filho juntos, estão mais próximos, convivendo...

Mas você está se esquecendo que meu filho não foi concebido de maneira tradicional, Gina. A única vez que eu havia tocado nele foi o tapa que eu lhe dei no terceiro ano – _Hermione diz_ – nós não temos nada em comum a não ser esta criança, simplesmente não é certo

_Gina fica em silêncio por alguns instantes e Hermione conhece muito bem a amiga para saber que ela está neste momento tentando digerir as informações e pensar em Draco Malfoy como um homem feito e não como a doninha insuportável dos tempos de escola. Então finalmente a ruiva diz_ – deixando de lado o Malfoy da escola e analisando friamente o homem que ele se tornou, eu diria que não há nada errado em uma mulher ter atração por ele. Se eu não fosse muito bem casada e ele não fosse o Malfoy, eu confesso que seria capaz de olhar pra ele duas vezes

Esse é o problema, Gina – _Hermione diz com um tom professoral_ – ele é o Malfoy! Me sentir atraída por ele é quase como me sentir atraída pelo Filch

Eca! – _Gina faz uma careta_ – não é mesmo, Mione. Que absurdo! E cá entre nós, sorte sua que foi o Malfoy e não o Filch quem foi àquela clínica, já imaginou ter um filho daquela coisa?

Obrigada pela visão aterrorizante, Gina – _Hermione diz de forma irônica_ – realmente me confortou

Disponha – _a ruiva fala em tom jocoso_ – falando sério agora, amiga. Você e o Malfoy estão mais próximos que um dia qualquer um de nós poderia imaginar. Ele é um homem atraente, que mal existe em se sentir atraída por ele? – _antes que Hermione responda, ela completa_ – esqueça por um momento que ele é o Malfoy

Como se isso fosse possível – _Hermione diz com um suspiro, ela se levanta_ – obrigada por me ouvir, Gina. Você pode até não acreditar, mas me sinto melhor

_Ela se prepara para sair, mas a ruiva a segura delicadamente pelo braço. Ela sabe que a sua amiga está fugindo da situação e Gina conhece Hermione muito bem pra saber que agora o que ela mais precisa é de espaço e ela como boa amiga vai lhe dar este espaço. Gina só espera que esta confusão toda se resolva_

Mione – _a ruiva diz_ – eu sei que você está confusa, mas pense em você e no bebê, talvez... – _ela respira fundo antes de murmurar_ – eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso, mas talvez esta situação sirva para mostrar que é hora de esquecer a animosidade entre você e o Malfoy e se você está realmente atraída por ele deixe as coisas acontecerem – _ela vê que Hermione lhe lança um olhar incrédulo_ – não estou dizendo pra você simplesmente cair nos braços dele, eu sei que as coisas não são tão simples assim, mas procure pelo menos conhecer melhor no novo Malfoy antes de se fechar completamente

Tudo bem, Gina – _Hermione responde se preparando pra deixar o hospital_ - eu vou pensar em tudo que você disse, obrigada

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, na mansão Malfoy _

_Draco trabalha no quarto do filho. Ele faz isso sem magia, como uma forma de tirar seu pensamento do que aconteceu. O loiro está até agora tentando entender o que passou pela sua cabeça quando beijou Hermione daquela forma. É verdade que ele a pediu em casamento e que passou pela sua cabeça uma vez ou duas fazer com que ela aceitasse o pedido usando o seu charme. Mas, diabos, ele não esperava se sentir assim!_

_Em sua mente sonserina, o pensamento era envolver a mãe do seu filho de forma que ela finalmente percebesse que o melhor para a criança era ser criada por um pai e uma mãe que morassem juntos, mesmo que fosse em um casamento por conveniência e não ficar pensando nas sensações que os beijos que trocaram lhe causam_

_O loiro nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir uma atração tão forte por alguém a quem desprezava não muito tempo atrás, ele se pega falando para si mesmo com uma convicção que está longe de sentir que isso se deve apenas ao fato dela estar carregando seu filho e que isto está acontecendo simplesmente porque seus planos de fazer com que ela aceite se casar para que possam criar a criança juntos ainda está de pé_

_É difícil que Draco não saiba o que fazer, mas neste momento é exatamente o que está acontecendo. Ele não sabe se deve procurar Hermione ou dar um tempo para que ela se acostume ao que está acontecendo, apesar que o loiro acha que dificilmente ela se acostumará, pois ele sabe que pra ele isso vai ser difícil também_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Rony Weasley_

_Rony se prepara para jantar. Ele é definitivamente um homem de sorte, a sua esposa é uma cozinheira de mão cheia, não deixando nada a dever a sua mãe, que Molly Weasley não ouça _

_Às vezes ele se pega pensando nas circunstâncias que o levaram a se casar com Pandora. Quando foi à Espanha ministrar aquele curso nunca pensou que voltaria casado. Foi uma paixão rápida e avassaladora que lhe rendeu uma bronca de horas de sua mãe que não se conformava por não fazer um casamento com tudo o que ele tinha direito_

_Às vezes ele se arrepende de ter casado desta forma, não pelo fato de estar casado, mas porque o casal tem poucas recordações materiais do momento. Apenas algumas fotos, tiradas por um fotografo que estava presente por acaso e se ofereceu. Sem festa, sem bolo, sem a presença dos amigos. Sinceramente o ruivo muitas vezes se pegou achando estranho que Pandora não fizesse questão disso. As mulheres sempre fazem, não é mesmo?_

Pensativo, cariño? – _a espanhola pergunta com seu sotaque carregado_ – você nem me ouviu dizer que o jantar está pronto

Desculpe – _Rony diz meio sem jeito enquanto se dirige à mesa. Ele vê alguns jornais que a esposa rapidamente tira – _não me diga que isso é o que eu estou pensando? – _ele pergunta sorrindo_

Ah, cariño... – _a espanhola fala_ – é só um pouco de diversão enquanto você está trabalhando – _ela diz enquanto com um aceno de varinha faz com que os pratos e talheres voem e se arrumem nas devidas posições_ – eu aproveito pra brincar de detetive e bisbilhotar a vida alheia. Eu gosto de cuidar de usted, mas sinto falta do meu trabalho na Espanha

Imagino que sim – _o ruivo fala se sentindo um pouco culpado por sua esposa ter aberto mão de tanta coisa por ele_ – você gostaria que eu falasse por você no ministério? Quem sabe você poderia voltar a trabalhar. Talento pra isso você tem, eu sei

Eu sei que tenho, mi vida – _ela diz enquanto serve o prato do marido_ – e eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas por enquanto prefiro ficar assim. Depois de um tempo quem sabe...

Se você prefere assim... – _o ruivo diz enquanto pega os talheres –_ o que temos aqui?

Creme de ervilhas e frango assado _– Pandora responde enquanto serve o próprio prato –_ receita da minha abuela

Parece ótimo – _Rony sorri_ – e se você não fosse uma aurora tão boa, com certeza poderia abrir um restaurante e trabalhar cozinhando. Seria um sucesso

Que bom que você gosta da minha comida – _Pandora fala sorrindo_ – mas no momento eu quero apenas cuidar do meu maridinho e fazer suposições sobre o casal misterioso; não que eu queira o prêmio, mas o mistério me intriga e me diverte mesmo que seus amigos achem isso uma besteira – _ela fala sem esconder a mágoa em sua voz_

_Rony fita a esposa meio sem jeito, por mais que ele saiba que Pandora não faz isso por mal, ele também guarda mágoas da repórter e não poderia ser diferente por tudo que o trio maravilha passou nas mãos daquela mulher, principalmente Harry Potter. Então ele diz_ – eu até entendo a sua curiosidade, mas as pessoas muitas vezes preferem deixar a sua vida particular assim, particular

Eu entendo, cariño – _ela diz_ – ou tento entender, mas não sei porque duas pessoas que se gostam se escondam. Quer dizer, é um sentimento tão belo, deveria ser mostrado

_Rony não consegue evitar o sorriso. A sua esposa é mesmo uma romântica incorrigível e uma curiosa mais incorrigível ainda_ – você tem algum palpite quente? – _ele não consegue evitar a pergunta_

Na verdade ainda não – _ela diz e Rony não pode evitar sorrir diante do suspiro de frustração da esposa_ – mas em minha defesa devo dizer que as pistas não estão ajudando muito por enquanto, veja aqui – _ela lhe passa as anotações que fez. Elas estão todas ordenadas em ordem cronológica e algumas possuem comentários que fazem Rony lembrar que embora esteja em casa apenas cuidando do marido, Pandora era uma das melhores aurores da Espanha_

_Por mais que Rony ache tudo que vem da Skeeter repugnante, ele não contém a curiosidade e começa a ler as pistas já publicadas_

Estudaram em Hogwarts... Isso não exclui muita gente, não é mesmo – _ele diz e vê a esposa assentir com a cabeça _

Não pertenciam às mesmas casas, isso também não diz muita coisa. Quer dizer, é meio evidente, afinal se eles fossem da mesma casa não seria tão bombástico – _Rony fala mais para si mesmo_

_Esquecendo-se por um momento do jantar, o ruivo continua_ – ambos têm posições proeminentes dentro das suas carreiras, isso também não é muito esclarecedor, afinal se fossem pessoas sem importância não seriam notícia. Foram apenas estas pistas? O que foi? – _Rony diz ao ver que a sua esposa o fita sorrindo_

Parece que temos um hombre mui curioso – _Pandora diz enquanto pega as suas anotações e tira da mesa_ – agora vamos jantar depois continuamos brincando de detetive

_Ela observa o marido que come avidamente. Pandora sabe que é uma boa aurora, mas em momento algum ela se arrepende de ter largado tudo. Afinal não é sempre que você encontra o homem da sua vida e depois sempre se pode arranjar algo pra fazer pra passar o tempo. Ela serve o seu prato e começa a comer sem deixar de pensar em varias hipóteses sobre o misterioso casal_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Depois de uma demora imensa, finalmente o capitulo! Nem vou me explicar pois os motivos nunca mudam, e nem a vontade de escrever então podem ficar tranquilos que eu demoro, mas não deixo de postar.

Espero que tenham gostado, quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai me fazer muito feliz.

Bjos e até o próximo


End file.
